Memory
by Guardian of Jupiter
Summary: Something is happening in Lita's past life. She can't remember it and it is chasing her.
1. Chapter 1

Where am I? She turned around and saw a dim light not far from her. Hoping that was the way out, she walked carefully towards the light. In the light, the scenery changed from dark to a bright place. Flowers, trees and white ancient pillars and walls surrounding her. Why she felt so familiar?  
  
She walked a little further and saw Ami and Mina were laughing. Feeling relieve she began walked towards them. Suddenly she noticed something weird. Why both of them wear such a weird dress? She wondered as she looked at their long dress. Then she looked down at hers. Are we having Halloween Party? "Jupiter!" she turned around and saw a tall figure behind her. As she tried figure it out, suddenly everything went black.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lita opened her eyes as she reached her noisy alarm clock. She sat up and clutching her pillow. She hated Thursday. On Thursday, she got physic, her worst subject. Plus after having that weird dream, she had lost her mood completely. The voice was so familiar but she couldn't tell who was he. "Argh," Lita groaned as she walked towards the bathroom. She had a long boring day ahead so she wanted to make it not as bad as she expected the day to be. Lita ran towards her high school. She was late and it was all because of that stupid toaster fault. She ought to buy a new toaster to replace the toaster that she had smashed it. "Damn it," she cursed as she climbed up the stairs and when she arrived, physic teacher had already started her teaching. Lita tried to sneak in but the teacher saw her. "Ms Kino! See me after this!" Lita sighed. She was definitely having a bad day today.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Serena! Do you want to tag along?" Lita called her. She was heading to Crown Game Center. "No thanks! Darien is waiting for me," Serena waved her hand. Lita sighed. She knew she was going to play alone. Everyone has boyfriend. Me? Lita balled her physic exam paper before tossed it into the dustbin. Who wants to keep physic exam paper with a big 55 marks on it? Lita decided to just went home instead to the arcade. She began kicking pebbles as she walking when somebody was running and knocked her down. "Watch which way you're going!" Lita yelled towards the man who ran into her. She was already in a bad mood and now people kept bumping into her. "I'm late for my conference so please excuse me," A deep and sexy voice reached her ear but Lita was so grumpy that the voice means nothing to her. Looking up, Lita narrowed her eyes. He was about six feet or more, blue eyes long brown hair and was wearing a coat. He was obviously was a rich man but didn't he has any car? What a stingy person. Couldn't buy even one car The man turned away from her and continue his journey. "Can even say sorry, aren't you?!" Lita yelled at him and he didn't even glance. "Stupid, infuriating man," Lita muttered as she walked away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was a sunny Friday evening. A prefect day for skating Mina thought as she put on her roller-blade. The convocation was three months away. Mina smiled at thought of Serena being tortured by Amy. Poor Serena. She's having so much pressure of her last exam. Mina skated along the road even though there was she knew it was wrong. Who cares about rules? Mina began skating faster when suddenly.....  
  
CRUSH!  
  
"Ouch!" they said in unison. Mina looked at the person she had knocked down. A very good-looking person with silver hair, who was clutching his stomach, brought a de javu feeling. Feeling guilty, she quickly brushed the thought away and rushed toward him. "I'm...I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Injured? Are you bleeding?" Mina asked him frantically. The stranger looked at her. For a moment he stunned then he smiled. He obviously enjoyed seeing her frantic. "Yeah, at my knees and my elbow," he smiled even wider. Mina, who seem didn't notice he was smiling, began to fold up his long sleeve shirt. She gasped as she saw the wound. With road like this, no wonder he got such a big wound. "I'm really sorry," Mina said as she took out her handkerchief. She gently covered the wound with her handkerchief. "Look.um...my house isn't far from here. Around this block. Can you walk to my house so that I can...." Mina stopped abruptly when the stranger put a finger on her soft lips. "You are talking too much. The patient can die if you don't stopped talking," he teased. Mina smiled as she blushed slightly. "Come on," Mina said she supported him towards her house. Mina brought him inside her house. Luckily her mother wasn't at home so she didn't has explained. She sited him and rushed to the kitchen to get the first-aid. Kneeling in front of him, she began putting medicine on his wound. After finished bind the wounds, Mina sat on the sofa across him. "You know, you look kind of familiar. Have we met before?" Mina began their conversation. The stranger looked startled by her question. She doesn't remember me! Seeing him silent, Mina frowned. Did I say wrong? "What your name?" she tried again. "Kunz......" he stopped. If I told her my real name, she must be frantic. "Stanton, Joseph Stanton," he said as he touched his bandage. "Joseph....Nah, I never think I've met someone whose name is Joseph. By the way, mine is Mina," she smiled as she took out her right hand. "Nice to meet you Mina," he took her hand.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So, he told me his name is Joseph. He looked so familiar but I can't remember where we've met," Mina twisted her hair with fingers and stuck the receiver between her ear and shoulder. "How does he look?" Lita asked eagerly. "Tall. I think he is about six feet. Long, glittering silver hair, which I think that.you know...real," "There's a man with silver hair?" Lita said disbelief. "Yeah. He's sooooo adorable. Not to mention when he smile," Mina said dreamily. "You gotta to show me that guy," Lita still didn't believe that there's an adorable man with a silver hair. "Sure but he's mine," Mina said quickly. "Lita, I gotta go. Mom's calling me. Bye," "Bye," Lita hung up the phone. Mina is so lucky. She met a gorgeous man while I met an annoying man. She began preparing dinner. I'm gonna make Malaysian food today. She thought as she began washing rice.  
  
* * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Mina bit her pencil. She tried to concentrate on her schoolwork but somehow every time she looked on her textbook all she saw was Joseph. His face was so familiar that she almost recognized him. Silver hair....I swear that I'd seen someone with silver hair. But where.... Mina closed her eyes as she tried to remember. Silver hair....silver hair...  
  
"Arghh," she cried in frustration. Mina stood up abruptly. She's going to call Amy to ask her about that silver hair. The more she thought about him, the crazier she will be. Picking up the receiver, she began dialing her number.  
  
"Ami?" Mina asked.  
  
"Speaking," a small voice answer.  
  
"It's Mina,"  
  
"Uh huh,"  
  
"Do you have ever met, a guy, with silver hair?" Mina began asking.  
  
"Silver hair?" Ami frowned. She thought Mina was going to ask her about math or anything that to do with their upcoming exam.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well....." Ami began thinking. Mina waited impatiently. She didn't know why she felt discovering his identity mean so much to her. "No, I don't.............wait a minute. OF COURSE!! We have met a guy with silver hair,"  
  
"Who?!" Mina asked quickly.  
  
"Don't you remember? Its Kunzite!" Amy clarified.  
  
"Kunzite?!" Mina's heart sank in frustration and fear.  
  
* * * * * * "You mean Dark Kingdom is still around?" Rei's eyes widened in surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I saw Kunzite," Mina said quietly.  
  
"But why didn't I feel anything?" Rei asked herself. "Look guys, maybe Mina saw a man who look exactly like Kunzite," Lita came in and put a plate of cookies on the table.  
  
"Yeah, Dark Kingdom is dead right?" Serena agreeing. She began stuffing cookies.  
  
"Serena, how many mouth you have?" Rei crossed her arms.  
  
"Huh? Um...one?"  
  
"Then why are you acting like you have three mouths?"  
  
"Huh?" Serena looked confused  
  
"The way you stuffing three cookies at once make you have three mouths. Not to mention you look like a pig,"  
  
"Rei! You are so mean!!!!!!" Serena began bawling. They began sticking their tongue out at each other. While the others had a big sweat on their forehead.  
  
"I think we should forget Kunzite for a while," Ami spoke up.  
  
"Forget him?" Lita looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Cause we don't know anything about this guy and this guy hasn't destroyed anything yet," Ami answered.  
  
"Maybe" * * * * * *  
  
Four months years had past. They had forgotten about Kunzite. They all had planned what they were going to do when they had finished their high school. Ami decided that she wanted to continue study at university, as her result was the best among all students in Jyuuban High School. Rei had thought about to continue her studies but she decided not to because her grandfather was sick and the temple needs her help. By the way, she didn't trust Chad enough to take control. Serena wanted to stop study and find a job with Mina until she became Neo-Queen Serenity. Lita's uncle had phoned her to ask whether she wanted to continue study but Lita thought that she had trouble her uncle long enough so she decided to stop and help her uncle out. Serena asked Ami to study in Japan instead of oversea and Ami had agreed since Serena was going to become Queen and as her guardian, she should always to be beside her.  
  
That night, when Lita had finished eating her dinner, her uncle phoned her. He wanted her to come to his office tomorrow because he needed her help. Lita had agreed since she had nothing to do tomorrow. Serena and Mina were going to find a job while Rei had volunteer to help Ami to pack her things up before she went to university.  
  
"I wonder what kind of help Uncle Bob wants?" Lita pictured herself, cleaning his office. Lita smiled. Her uncle's office was always a mess.  
  
She untied her ponytail and brushed it. Then she tucked herself in the blanket before she closed her table lamp and fall into a deep slumber.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lita walked towards her uncle office. Wearing her most office-blouse-and- skirt outfit, she knocked his door.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
Lita opened the door silently and closed the door. Her uncle smiled at her before he hugged her. "You had grown so big that I can't barely recognize you at first place!" He told Lita to sit down.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Lita asked him. "Well, I need you to make a contract with this company, Stanton Industries,"  
  
"The biggest company in Tokyo?" Lita cut in. "Make it Japan. This is the biggest and the most important contract I've ever got,"  
  
"And you me to make deal with him?" He nodded his head.  
  
"Why can't you ask someone else? Someone who is more experience?" Lita leaned against the table.  
  
"I don't know. I got this kind of feeling that choosing you is the best choice," He answered her with a simple answer. Lita tried to protest as her uncle handed her the file.  
  
"Please Lita," he spoke first before Lita could protest. Lita sighed. She is not ready to start working, not yet. But still, her uncle had helped her in so many things and so many ways and she didn't want to say no. In his eyes she knew he'd put such a big responsibility on her shoulder. She was afraid to fail him by dropping the responsibility off her shoulder. Bob waited her niece to take the file. Slowly Lita reached for the file and saw her uncle smiling widely.  
  
"Thanks Lita," Lita just smiled reluctantly. "The meeting will be held on Thursday...."  
  
"WHAT?!! But that's two days away! I got to learn how to speak, how to smile, how to sit, how to dress up and most of all is how to make a deal! And you think I can stuff in all that in my head in just TWO DAYS!!!!" Lita sat up abruptly.  
  
"Calm down, will you? Two days is not a big deal. You've spent five years learning that," he said calmly.  
  
"Huh? Five years?" Lita looked confused. "Since you live alone in that apartment, I know that you'd been learning on how to associate, how to socialize with person," he explained. I don't know being involve in a fight is called socialize. Lita thought.  
  
"You'd learning from people surround you especially your four best friends," he smiled. "You know about them?" Lita asked in incredulity. After all these years, she thought her uncle doesn't really care for her. He just gave money to her and that's it. "You are my only niece and I'm proud of you," he reached her hands. Lita felt her eyes were hot. She blinked her eyes to restrain it from fell. It had been five years since she felt the love from her family. She missed the feeling of being loved and to love.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"How long must we cover up our identity?" he complained. He was tying his longhair.  
  
"Until you stop whining," teased another guy.  
  
"If we show up in front of them, will they recognize us?" The man with short blond hair asked. "I mean, after five years..."  
  
"I can't face them especially him. We'd betrayed him in our past live and we'd betrayed him now. What make you think he'll forgive us?" he flipped his wavy, long chestnut hair over his shoulder.  
  
"You are right. But if we stayed like this forever, will Queen Serenity forgive us? She'd sacrificed her life and her crystal just to send us to the future and we, instead stay in this big building, pretending we're the rich brothers when the fact is we are traitors!" shouted the man with silver hair.  
  
"Look! If you think teleporting yourself in front of them is a good idea, why don't you go see them?! I'll bet you'll never succeed by coming back in one piece!" Guy with long blond hair shouted back.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll try! Don't you dare challenge me!!"  
  
"Then why don't you just go?!!"  
  
"Only stars can make them stop once they got fighting," the brown haired man muttered. "You can say that again. Now is afternoon. Find any stars?" the shorthaired man joked. Both of laughed and the argument stopped.  
  
"What's so funny?" the silvered hair man asked irritably.  
  
* * * * * * 


	3. Chapter 3

** MEMORY PART 3**

Lita walked nervously towards the secretary, who was busy typing something. Darien had taught her about everything she needed to know on how making a deal. Still, she was afraid that once she met him, all her knowledge will gone. 

"Excuse me, I'm Lita Kino from Sinco. I'd made an appointment with Mr Stanton," the secretary looked up. She saw a very young woman spoke to her. 

"You are Lita Kino?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes, I am," Lita smiled. "You are too young," she remarked. Lita just shrugged. "Go ahead, Mr Stanton is waiting for you," Lita said thank you then she knocked his door. 

"Come in," 

Slowly she walked in, holding the file tight. She still couldn't see the face because he was facing the window while speaking through the phone. She'd waited for about two minutes before he finally hung up the phone. He, then turned his chair to face her. 

"I'm Lita Kino from......" 

"Say no more. You Lita Kino from Sinco, right?" Lita nodded her head. Standing up, he walked towards her and took out his hand to shake. Lita took his hands. 

"Have a sit," he began cleaned up a little bit his desk. 

"Now let's get to business," Lita nodded her head and started to open the file. 

"We, from Sinco would like to buy your electronics apparatus to be used in our newest project of building shopping complex. We were told that your electronics equipment are the best," Lita tried to look confident. What she had imagined was totally different from what she saw. She had thought that the boss was someone who was old but it turned out to be someone who was young and long hair. "I'd come here to discuss to you about the price," 

"Sure," they began discussing about money. Mr Stanton wanted this price but Lita thought the price was way too much and she knew her uncle couldn't afford it. So, they began arguing. 

"I think your price is too expensive. I don't think, Sinco can afford this," 

"The equipments are quality products and I think the price is reasonable enough," 

"But...." Lita began to protest. She tried to hide her irritation. 

"Either that's the price or we called it day," he said firmly. "I've got meeting after this and if you don't mind, I would like to finish this appointment." Suddenly, Lita's patient snapped. She closed her file and began stood up roughly. 

"Well, I think that you and this corporation ARE STINK! IF YOU DON"T LIKE THE PRICE THAT WE OFFER THEN FINE!! WE CAN FIND ANOTHER CORPORATION WHO WANT IT!!!" Lita walked to to door. "STINK!" Lita shouted before slammed the door behind her. Maxfield was stunned by her action. He had no idea that she will act like that. 

All the girls he had met would drooling over him. He knew it was because of his wealth. He was hoping he could someone who care about him not the money. But Lita was something else. Not only she didn't care a bit to bat her eyeslashes, she was shouting at him, calling him stink. He had saw her emerald eyes were glittering as she slammed her file closed. He began to smile as he reached the phone. 

Lita walked out from the building with her blood boiling. She had never ever met a guy with an ego that big._ Does he think he is a king or something._ When she simmered down, her belly was twisting in guilty. Her uncle was counting on her to get a contract and she failed him. _I told him that I can't do it and it is not entirely my fault. It was that airhead's fault. If he could listen to my reason none of this will happened._ Lita was on her way to Cherry Hill Temple because she had promised to come over. Lita decided to walk when she know she will arrive too early. 

"Hi guys!" Lita said as she entered the temple. She had been walking for about four kilometres and she was sweating heavily. She slowly sat down a little bit farther from her friends. She wanted to cold down from her tiredness after a long journey. 

"Where had you been?" Rei asked her. "You'd been sweating like you'd running four kilometres," Lita smiled. "You can say that," Lita wiped the sweat away. 

"Whatever," 

"So, where's Serena?" Ami closed her storybook. "Hm, knowing her, she's probably going to be late again," Mina smiled. "Yeah that pigtail is never going to learn on the importance of being on time," Rei crossed her hands under her breast. "How is she going to be a Queen one day?" 

"HI GUYS!" they all heard Serena shouted from outside. In a second she enter the temple and began to speech out her excuses. Lita smiled. Despite Serena's clumsiness, Ami's boring interest, Rei's grumpy attitude and Mina's crazy idea, she did feel happy whenever she was with them. Rei was always attacking Serena while Mina was backing Serena. She felt that without them, she didn't know whether she could survive until now. Yes, she loved her friends more than anything. 

Did she.............? 

* * * * * *

Lita lowered her cap as the sun shone directly to her. Her uncle told her to come to his office immediately. Her stomach was twisted in guilty and nervous. She didn't know what to say in front of him. Should she tell him that she was purposely made Mr Stanton angry? Her uncle will slaughter her for sure. 

Lita nervously pushed the door opened and walked towards her uncle's office. _Stay calm. He's not going to rip you into two._

"Mr Kino is waiting inside," Lita smiled at the secretary and walked in. 

"Hi, Uncle Bob," Lita tried to be cheerful. When she recalled everything that he had done to her and how *little* she had done to him, made her felt really umcomfortable. He was a little over-happy this morning and Lita began to wonder. 

As her uncle hugged her and kissed her on a cheek, the empty knot of guilty started to twist. She wanted to get over this moment as fast as she could. 

"Um...about...yesterday meeting with.....," 

"Ah...yes," her uncle cut in. He was smiling even wider. Lita was afraid that he thought that she had gotten that contract. 

"Mr Stanton called me yesterday," Lita looked down when his uncle informed her. She didn't dare to watched her uncle's face. 

"And he told me that...........WE'VE GOT THAT CONTRACT!!!!!!!!" he said triumphantly. "YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL, LITA!!" Lita watched her uncle dancing around with her jaw dropped. That was the last thing that she had ever expected. After the way she shouted at him, shoving his chair rudely and slamming his expensive door, he was actually offering the contract to the her uncle's company? _Has that man gone mad?_

Her uncle finally stopped dancing and put his hand on her shoulder. "By the way, he wanted to you to be his date tonight," Lita raised her eyes unexpectedly. "Why?" _He is definitely crazy._

"How should I know? Wear something suitable, okay? I don't want you to walked into the five stars hotel with jeans and t-shirts," 

"I'm only eighteen years old. I can't afford to buy expensive dresses," Lita crossed her arms irritatedly. _He thinks that everyone in this world is as rich as him._

"Then come to my house. I'm sure my wife's clothes will fit you," Lita bit her lips. Mr Stanton had made a tempting offer. She would certainly said yes if that were other boys but he was the most obnoxious, arrogant and egotistical man she had ever met. 

Lita slowly raised her head ,"Sure, why not?" 

* * * * * * 

Lita watched her image in disbelieve. Her aunt's blue-green evening dress fit her well, making her body-shape a little too show off. She had tied her hair into ponytail but her aunt thought it was a little funny, so she had tied her hair into a bun and slipped in emerald clippers. She'd taught her want to say and to do when she arrived. 

Lita was too nervous that her hand shook when she applied some lipstick and blusher. When she heard the doorbell rang, her hand slightly shook as she opened the door. 

Maxfield was a little startled to see the short-tempered young lady, who had shouted at him and slammed his office door until he thought that the entire building would collaspe, had transformed into such an enchanting lady. Deep in his heart told him that Miss Lita Kino was an interesting lady. 

He offered his hand to her and guided her to his limousine. Maxfield sat beside her and ordered his driver to drive. 

He looked at the beautiful woman beside him. Something about her made him uncomfortable. He didn't know what but he knew there was a secret within her mysterious green eyes. He wanted to discover and to explore her secret so that he can ease the uneasy feeling that had pierced his heart. Maxfield wondered whether it had anything to do with his past life. He couldn't remember most of his past life as if the memories were deeply buried inside his mind until something or someone came through. 

Lita glanced at him. They weren't talking ever since she had opened the door. He was incredibly handsome with his black tuxedo and his long hair neatly tied up. His blue eyes seem shining when she opened the door.When she was dressing up, the last thing she had ever wanted was to impress him but now she wanted to impress him that she wasn't an ordinary eighteen years old teenager. _And now he isn't even look at me!_ Lita glanced at him again. He casually crossed his arms and looked outside the window. Lita felt a little disappointed. She was hoping that they could talk to each other and Mr Stanton wasn't a talkative man. 

Without warning, they had arrived. When Lita saw the huge building with many glamorous people walking inside the building. Suddenly Lita felt her mood came back to her and she wanted to treasure this moment so that she won't regret it tomorrow. Maxfield slipped his hand around her waist and Lita was stunned by his unexpected action. She didn't want to let him thought that she was naive so she quickly hid her surprise look. 

"Hello, Max!," Maxfield quickly turned towards the voice. A beautiful lady walked towards him. She stopped abruptly when she saw Lita next to him. Raising her eyesbrows questionably, she asked him. "Who's she?" Lita heard Maxfield cursed under his breath. 

"Lita meet Vanessa, Vanessa, this Lita," 

"Hi," Lita said cheerfully. Vanessa nodded her head curtly. She obviously displease with Lita. Maxfield excuse himself and dragged her away from Vanessa. 

"Will you dance with me?" he asked her when he heard the music. "Sure," 

Lita put her arms around his neck while Maxfield put his around her waist. Lita quickly thought how to start a conversation. She didn't want to be quiet, like when they on their way. 

"So, who's Vanessa?" Lita asked. Then she heard unmistakable sound of Maxfield muttered. 

"A friend," 

"What kind of a friend gets angry when she saw you with me instead of her?" Lita pressed. Maxfield frowned. Lita could see that he was discomfort with her question. 

"Well?" Lita knew she was playing with fire but she couldn't resist herself. 

"Lita, drop it, okay. Talk something else," Maxfield said gruffly. Lita went silent. Was Vanessa his mistress? Or _Is_ Vanessa his mistress? Lita put her question aside. It wasn't her business. 

After 4 hours at the party, it was nearly 12 midnight. Lita felt her body ache. She had been standing and dancing non-stop for 4 hours. It seem that she had been dancing with every man in the party. She would give anything to sit down even for 5 minutes. She wasn't aware that Maxfield was watching her dancing with different guy. 

Maxfield began to walk towards her. He tapped her on shoulder and Lita looked up and saw Maxfield. She raised her eyebrows. 

"It nearly twelve. An eighteen years old girl like you should be in bed now," Maxfield mocked. Suddenly Lita felt so angry. She abruptly walked past him, through the crowd and out of the building. She was so angry that she couldn't see straight. Maxfield quickly went after her. 

"Lita! Wait!" Maxfield took her hand. Lita snatched her hand back angrily. "Don't you touch me!" 

"Are you saying, that what I said was wrong?" Maxfield crossed his arms, unwiling to give up. 

"No! You shouldn't say that as if I'm naive!" Lita retorted. She hated him more than anything else. 

"Are you?" Maxfield continued provoking her. Lita raised her glittering emerald eyes dangerously. Maxfield felt familiar with the glittering eyes. 

"For your information, if I am a naive, I would live with my uncle after my parent's death! If I am a naive, I would not survive five years living alone! So I asked you again, AM I A NAIVE EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD GIRL!!!!?" both of them stared at each other for a moment. Then, without warning, he pulled her into his arms and placed his mouth onto her. 

Lita was so surprised to receive her first kiss. She put her hands on his chest as she tried to pulled them apart. Maxfield lifted his mouth and say,"Don't Lita," and continued to kiss her. His kiss was soft and gentle. He gently urge her to open her lips and when it finally opened, he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth and tasted the sweetness of hers. _She was so unexperience but so sweet and soft._ He deepened his kiss and pulled her closer to him. 

Lita had never imagine that kissing somebody could be so pleasurable. Her body responded as she pressed her body to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. _He is so tall, so hard..._ Lita gasped in pleasure when his finger circled her nipple through her satin dress. The kiss seem lasted forever and when they broke the kiss, their breath were shallow. 

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't do that," Maxfield whispered. Lita just looked at him with her wide and innocent eyes. She wasn't ready when he gave her, her first kiss. No man had ever kissed her. No man had even wanted to go out with her. No one until Maxfield. He was an expert kisser. _He might has kissed tons of women. There are a lot of women willing to please him._ Lita brushed the thought away. _He wouldn't looked twice to a girl like me._

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Maxfield broke the silent. Again, they were silent along the way. Lita felt uncomfortable whenever she with him. He made her so angry that she nearly could rip his head apart and then he simply make up by kissing her. He made her felt so cheap. Maxfield cursed himself. He always prided himself because he was able to control his desire. But when he was with this innocent, unexperience and beautiful lady, he lost control. He didn't know why. 

Maybe he shouldn't often meet. Maybe he should left their relationship hanging here before he did something lose control. 

* * * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

MEMORY 4

_Author Notes:_ Maxfield/Stanton are the same person. I do using his name differently but it doesn't mean they are different characters 

Lita woke up the next day with a headache. Maybe she had drank too much. She closed her eyes, reluctant to get up. She couldn't sleep well last night. Everytime she tried to close her eyes, trying to sleep, her mind was wandering towards the unexpected _incident_. 

She hated the way his arrogant face mocking at her, the way he crossed his arms so confidently that drove her so mad, she could slap him right in front of his rich friends. But the way he kissed her last night was so gentle and experience and tender, yet full with passion which had melted her anger away. He was obviously had kissed many women before and maybe he was merely used her just like he used many women before. And she was sitting here, thinking of him kissing her, like an idiot when she knew he wouldn't look twice to a girl like her. Lita frowned at that thought. 

He had irritated her from the very begining. When she met him at his huge office, he had made her so angry that she had almost broke the door after slamming it so hard and now last night party. _"It ia almost midnight. Shouldn't a naive eighteen years old girl be in bed now?"_He certainly had his way of words. Lita remembered the way he crossed his arm and his eyebrows arched annoyingly when he mocked her. After making her so angry, he simply kissed her as if she was someone whom he could play and she hated that! 

Lita quickly dressed up. She didn't want last night incident to be an excuse of not enjoying the beautiful day. She wanted to see her aunt first, to return the beautiful dress that she had borrowed yesterday and then, maybe she could ask her uncle if he had any available job that suit her. Lita began to felt happy with all the plans she had in her mind. Wearing her favorite green turtle-neck, long sleeve shirt, and a denim mini skirt, she was ready to face a day. 

* * * * * * 

Nephrite twirled his expensive gold pen. He was having a hard day today. First, Jadeite told him that he and Kunzite will have to go somewhere else which left him and Zoisite running the company. Well, the fact is, he was the one who always ran the company, so their absent won't effect him much. The only thing that effect him was......Lita. He had been thinking of her a lot and he had no idea that beautiful and innocent girl had gave him that much _effect_. 

He had kissed and satisfied his desire with many women before and none of of them made him felt the way Lita made him. He had only spent one night with her in the party without dancing had given him this much effect and he begin to wonder what if he spent his leisure with her. The thought amused him. She was full of secret and a man could spend his lifetime to discover her secret. 

Is she someone from his past life? That would explain a lot things like why did she give him this unknown feeling. Nephrite closed his eyes tightly as he tried to remember if anyone from his past had an exact face with her.....................Nephrite cursed loudly. "This is impossible!" He can't even remember most of his past life and he expected him to remember someone whom he didn't even know had any connection with his history. 

He remembered the unexperience but sweet way she responded his kissed. He could feel her hands were tremble slightly as she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't tell whether it was from desire or nervous but he sincerely hope it was from her desire. Nephrite closed his eyes. He wanted to see her again and sampled her warm and sweet mouth. He wanted to feel her arms around his neck with his hand held her slender waist. He wanted..... 

He shook his head. He wouldn't meet her ever again. He will shut her out of his mind. God knows what will happen if he saw her again. Nephrite turned his attention back to the paperwork. 

* * * * * * 

Lita walked out his uncle office cheerfully. Her uncle had just given her a job! She began to set up plans. She would collect as much money as she could and then she would open her very own bakery cake. It would be splendid and wonderful to has her dream came true. _No. Not yet. I'll say that when I've made it a reality._ She thought with a quiet determination. 

She was in mood to celebrate and she had no one. Serena? Nah, she'll bet that she had made a plan with her fiance. Mina and Rei? They had told her that they will be busy searching for a job. Ami is studying at university. 

"I wished I have someone to celebrate it with me," Lita sighed unhappily. But then her wish came true when she saw an unmistakable glimpse of Maxfield. She watched the tall, mascular and handsome man walking the huge building. She was in such a great mood and all she wanted was not an arguement but a celebration. But her pride was still there to restrain her from going near him. Half her heart wanted to call him as she desperately needed a company and half her heart reluctant to meet him ever since last night when he treated her cheaply. But when she remembered that without him, she will be in restaurant alone. Finally, her desperation won against her pride. 

"Maxfield!" she tried to be cheerful. His head whirled around and their eyes met. Nephrite's heart was almost leap with joy when he saw her but he expertly hid his joy feeling and remained cool. Lita forced her legs to move towards him, which had been restrained by her enormous pride. Smiling up at him, she began to invite him. 

"Hey, I've got a job and I am really in a mood to celebrate. So, I was wondering, would you like to celebrate it with me?" she began lamely._Boy, I do sound like an idiot!_ Her heart twitched in fear for him will refuse her offer when she saw his arrogant eyebrows rose. 

Pretending to pout, she put her hands into her denim's pocket and kicked the pebbles. "Oh well. Maybe a rich man like you wouldn't want to have a lunch with a _naive_ girl like me," then she turned around and started to move away from him. 

Maxfield chuckled softly. She looked incrediblely cute.......and gorgeous with her pouting face. He quickly reached for her hand which made her smiled triumphantly. Lita watched him talking something to his driver. Then the limousine left without taking him with it. 

"Where do you want to celebrate it?" his deep voice touched her ears. Lita started to think fast. 

"I know a place where isn't expensive. Come on," she started to walked ahead, then stopped. Maxfield again rose his dark eyebrows in puzzle. "Are you feel comfortable go in that restaurant with that outfit?" Lita pointed as she restrained her lips from giggling. Maxfield looked down in confusion and then he began to understand. Smiling, he tentatively took his black jacket away unbutton the first button and rolled the sleeves up exposing his muscular arms. 

"Now, is my outfit is suitable now?" he teased her. Lita quietly cursed herself when she saw the dynamic and powerful businessman had transformed into such a sexy man. _More than suitable._ She thought as she watched his upper chest which was bare because he had unbutton the first button. 

"You look more like ordinary person," she chuckled, tearing her eyes off her chest. They began chatting and laughing along the way. None of them had any desire to bring up the last night incident. 

. 

. 

Lita walked inside the restaurant with Maxfield. After ordering their lunch, Lita began to tie her long hair, back as she felt the ribbon was slipping. Maxfield watched her tying her hair with a great interest. 

"So, you are actually looking for a job,huh?" he began. Lita looked at him, as she tying her long brown hair. 

"No, I've already found a job," she raised her chin stubbornly. "Besides," she added. "Why do you care whether I found a job or not?" 

Somehow, Nephrite aware that she was looking for an argument, which made him confuse. First, she friendly invited him to celebrate with her, then, she started a fight. Well, if fight what she wants, then fight what she will get. 

"Oh it's nothing. If you don't find any job, I gladly offered you a job. A sweeper, perhaps?" he leaned back, smiling smugly. Lita felt her face turned pink. She couldn't tell whether it was her anger or humilation. _A SWEEPER! I wish he could stuff his smug-looking-head in the toilet and flush it!_ Instead, she smiled secretly. Heavan knows what she intended to do! 

"Oh? Well, sweeper would be great! Maybe I can sweep that irritating face of yours with a broom that had swept the absolutely dirty basement so that your face will be dreadfully and disgustingly filthy!" Lita clenched her hand into fist. Nephrite, instead of looking surprise, he smiled in admiration. 

"I thought that it is a sweeper's job to kept certain place clean," Nephrite goaded. He liked the way her cheeks turned pink when she was angry. 

"The sweeper keep the certain place clean, alright, but it doesn't means including her boss' face!" Lita retorted, unwiling to give up. To her great surprise, Nephrite laughed merrily. It made her more irritate. 

Then, the waitress came and began to serve the lunch. Lita began eating her meal quickly. Maybe, went out celebrating with him was a terrible mistake. Instead felt like celebrating, she felt like debating something useless. But of course she had to snap back because she hated losing-in battle or in argument. Especially when he leveled her as a sweeper! God, how she wished to slap him right now, in front everybody. Damn his stupid arrogant face! 

Nephrite, in the other hands, eating calmly. His luxurious life had taught him to be a gentleman. He was charming to women and had been a good company to any man. Men liked him, women loved him. When his incredible sexy blue eyes caught a woman, she was completely lost. To her, Mr Stanton was undeniably a sexy, charming and a perfect gentlement. He was nice to everyone except...............Lita. He didn't know why he enjoyed teasing, made her angry. Never in his whole life, he had teased and irritated a woman before yet, he was obviously enjoyed doing it. Nephrite knew he had made a promise to himself, not to meet her ever again. But she look outstandingly gorgeous today. 

He knew he had to leave now and this time he will not and shall not meet her ever again. He must find his prince and help him rebuild his kingdom back. He was a immortal! He couldn't afford to be in love. Love is very dangerous thing to an eternal. He stood up suddenly which made Lita surprised. 

"I really have to go," He said while searching for an excuse. 

"Now?" Lita frowned. As much as she hated him, she couldn't identify this emotion. Disappointed maybe? Nephrite nodded as he reached for his briefcase. 

"Okay. See you later," Nephrite only managed to give her a small smile. _If I can see you later, I will. But I can't._ In a flash he had gone. Lita watched him leave and feel the empty feeling in her heart. Suddenly she had no appetite. 


	5. Chapter 5

MEMORY 5 

Silence had been friend to them. Ever since the destruction of Silver Millenuim, silence was their only friend. Nothing could tear the stillness away from them except...... someone who had the power that can create a choas to the galaxy, planets and stars. 

A sound of footsteps echoed through the silence. Suddenly it stopped in front of an enormous emerald chair. When she stepped out from the dark, the dim light revealed her beautiful face, shining blond hair and her eyes were pale blue almost colorless. 

"I've found her, milady," she spoke up softly, nervously. She watched her lady abruptly stood up and instantly she withdrew a step. 

"Where?" a female voice asked her gruffly. Quickly, the blondie took out a crystal ball and began to read out something. The ball started to glow and showed a young woman was running happily with their friends. 

"She is in a place called Tokyo, a huge city. I believe, she knows little about her past life, which made our work more difficult than expected to be," the blondie quickly lowered her head when her lady eyes narrowed at her. 

"More difficult? Hah, this is way too perfect than I've imagine. In fact, our work will be much easier with her little head empty!" she let out a long horrible laugh which hadn't frightened the blondie but pleased her. 

"What are you wish me to do, my beautiful lady?" the older woman grinned hideously. She liked her for her delighted praises whenever she spoke to her. 

"You'll just see, my girl," her face were curved up into an evil smile. 

* * * * * * 

Lita went to work with a little enthusiasm. She hated sat in front of the computer for hours until her eyes went blind. _This is worst than go to school and get detentions!_ She thought frustratingly. But, her uncle saved her from being sucked down into long, dark and boring abyss. 

She quickly straightened her dress and walked towards her uncle's door after received an order to see him. She knocked the door and quickly walked in without waiting for permission. 

She saw her uncle was smiling hugely that she swore that it nearly touched the ears. In fact her father was beaming. Shamelessly she sat down without being invited. But her uncle seemed didn't mind as he was in a very great mood. 

"Lita, I've a great news! I have received an invitation to attend a reception on a ship named Elizabeth Paradise which is held annually," he exclaimed, unable to hide his excitement. 

Lita's jaw dropped in surprised. _The Elizabeth Paradise? Mina had once told me about it. The world most famous ship!_ Then, jealous began to tightening her mind. 

"I was kind of surprised when I received this card. It is only given to those big company," he went on. Lita feeling more irritated. 

"It is going to be fancy, exclusive and high-standard gathering and I can't wait for it will gives us more oppurtunity to make contrats," _Yeah, yeah. Go on bragging to me how fancy the party is._ Lita thought. 

"Futhermore, I am hoping that I can make agreements especially to those huge company," he continued, tracing his fingers around the beautiful big card. _Why is he calling me? Of course! He wanted to envy me with all those irritating and annoying descriptions!_ Lita was trying with all her might not to burst out by saying,'Why in the hell did you call me in this damn morning?!'. 

"And I decided to take you along!" he declared. _What's the big deal? It's only a.........._ Lita went very still. She snapped her head up in shocked. 

"Can you repeat that again?" Lita asked with her eyes big. This was beyond her imagination! 

"I said I decided to take you along with me," her uncle smiled. 

"Really?!!" Lita shrieked. Seeing her uncle nodded was an answer to her. 

"Thanks, uncle Bob!!!!!!!Thanks a million!!!!" Lita clasped his hands hard as excitement surrounding her. 

"Here's the money. Buy your evening dresses and something that exclusive because t-shirts and jeans are absolutely out of............" he never got chance to finish when Lita grabbed money and rushed out leaving, her uncle chuckling. 

* * * * * * 

Jadeite walked into the president's office, carrying several important mails. He looked visibly irritating with something. He stopped in front of the big office table and put a large envelope almost threw in front of Nephrite bent head. He was concentrating so hard that he hardly notice Jadeite stomped in. 

Nephrite looked up and instantly Jadeite felt a twinge of guilt as he saw his _brother_ tired and tense face. Slowly Nephrite picked up the card and opened it. He read it fastly and then looked up to see Jadeite sour face, then looked down at the card back. In Jadeite surprise, Nephrite was laughing. 

"What's so damn funny?" he crossed his arms drawing his eyebrows close. 

Nephrite was laughing as he pointed his finger at Jadeite then to the card back and laughed harder. Jadeite was confused, irritated, annoyed and obviously frustrated with his _brother_ attitude. He waited for Nephrite to stop his stupid laughter as he had no energy to knock him out of consciousness. Eventually, Nephrite had regain his sanity and his laughter had finally subsided. 

"Are you finished now?" Jadeite asked coolly. 

"Thanks, I really need that," his face flushed after so much laughing. 

"I am really glad I've entertained you," Jadeite tone was torn between teased and irritated. "Now, what did I say to make you laugh your brain out?" he said. 

"I understand you misery of receiving this invitation for the third time. Afterall after considering of what happened to you last year........." his voice trailed as he tried to swallow his laughter. 

"Okay! That's enough!" Jadeite thundered, refused to remember those humilating moments. He remembered it well. So well that his teeth gritted everytime his so-called brothers teased him that made wanted to knock them dead. 

"You see, Jadeite. You've got to move on. Forget the past especially when you......." Nephrite quickly skipped that part when he saw Jadeite was glaring murderously at him. "All I'm saying is, no matter how much you hate the reception, we are going to attend it," Nephrite said nervously. 

Jadeite groaned..... 

* * * * * * 

"You are soooo lucky" Serena whined when Lita broke the news. They were gathering at Lita's house after 5 hours non-stop shopping, buying Lita's dresses. 

"Yeah, I wish I had an uncle who own big company, so I can get there too," Mina said as she hangering the dresses. Lita smiled when she heard all those envy compliments. She was anxious and nervous. 

"Well, you guys won't believed what happened this morning," Serena changed the subject. Raye looked up from a comic that she had been reading ever since she stepped inside. "Let me guess.....you haven't eaten any ice-cream today," 

"Well, that is a miracle," Lita remarked. Serena started to whine. "Rei, you are so meannnnnn," 

Ami sighed. She quickly closed her medical text book. "So, tell us, Serena. What did happen this morning?" Serena quickly dried her eyes up and smiled brightly. 

"Well, I have a date with Darien which was totally odd because I thought he is in the university. Then, after we have eaten our _ice-cream_," Serena purposely spoke louder when she mentioned ice-cream. "...he took me to the park and asked me to close my eyes," Serena took a deep breath while her friend watched her in anticipation, urging her to continue. "When I opened my eyes, he was kneeling, right in front of me. I can see he was nervous. Then........well he......HE PURPOSED ME!!!!!!!!!" Serena shouted. 

One by one of her friends congratulated her and started talking at the same time.Even Rei had forgotten to tease her when she started to hug Serena hard and wished her all the best. The atmosphere was filled with excitement, happiness, proud and joy as they were hugging her, teasing her and congratulating her. 

Serena had never known any moment that was more happier than this very moment. All she wanted was to live with her beloved Darien and her wonderful friends forever... 


	6. Chapter 6

MEMORY 6 

Lita stepped into the ship in awestruck. The ship was more magnificent and grand than she had ever imagined. Her heart was hammering as she looked around._All these people look sophisticated._ Lita thought as she admired people around her. Suddenly, she felt so small and unsophisticated with her navy blue jacket and skirt. 

She slowly walked toward her uncle who was busy talking with someone. She waited patiently until her uncle finish talking , so that she could asked him where was their room. She was tired after 3 hours non-stop journey and all she wanted was a little rest. 

"You sure don't waste anytime to make business, do you," Lita teased his uncle when the other man left. 

"A businessman never waste a second if an opportunity stood in front of him," he smiled wickedly. Then, his eyes wandered around looking for someone. 

"If you are looking for aunt Lauren, she is right overthere, busy talking," Lita said. Her uncle sighed. 

"Once Lauren start chatting, she will not stop," Lita laughed at her uncle complain. 

"Come on,you must be tired. I'll show you your room, where all your bags and suitcase are already in there," Lita blushed when her uncle pointed the word all. She admitted that she had brought too much suitcase, but that was for her uncle's company sake and he couldn't blame her. 

_Tonight the reception start......_ Lita felt her heart pounding hard as her stomach fluttered in excitement. 

* * * * * * 

Lita's hand shook as she applied pink coloured lipstick on her full lips. Mina told not to wear so much make up because her face was naturally pretty. So, she applied a little mascara and chose pale-coloured lipstick. She wore her first evening dress. It was a long sophisticated black velvet dress that revealed her shapely shoulder. She had twisted her brown hair up as Serena had taught her and slipped a black clip on one side of her hair to match her dress. Then, she put her mother's precious gold pendant around her neck and stepped back to have a good view of her. 

Lita smiled in contentment. She looked absolutely breath-taking inside this expensive and elegant dress and she could hardly believe she was staring at herself! She had five more minutes before her uncle would come to accompany her. She stepped into her black shoes and by the time her uncle arrived, her confident came back to her. 

Her aunt looked at her in approval and proud._ Lita was an image of you,my beloved sister.You would be proud to see her growing and transforming into a beautiful lady._ She thought. 

When they arrived, Lita saw that the hall had been beautifully decorated. Lita began to walk away from her uncle and aunt and began searching for gorgeous man. She stood at the corner of the hall to get a great view. 

_Hmmm.....that blondie is great-looking but too short._ Lita shifted her eyes to another man. _That guy is adorable. He's tall......_ Lita quickly changed her mind when she heard him laughing like a wacko. She didn't want to spend her time listening to that horrible laugh! Then her eyes caught a tall man with long brown hair standing beside another guy with short blond hair. They were obviously trying to escape from a gathering of woman, who are trying desperately to caught their attention. Lita smiled._ They seemed popular and I love challenge._ Suddenly, Lita's body froze when the brown hair turned around.One word popped out in her mind. _Maxfield!_

For a second she didn't move and when she did, she was nearly saffocated because she didn't realize she was holding her breath too. She wasn't excepted to meet him tonight or the whole week. She didn't even expect he would be invited to this reception. Seeing him like this, surrounding by eager women, made her teeny, tiny little bit jealous. She didn't know whether to greet him or just pretended not to notice him. The truth was, she didn't want to be near him. So, she turned her face away from him. She had no desire to hide from him. So, if he noticed her, she hoped he'll never intended to greet her. 

"Have we met before?" a voice made her snapped from her thought. Lita saw a young man around his mid twenty was staring at him. Lita shook her head. "No," But his blue eyes reminded her of someone whom she couldn't recall. 

"Well, sorry. I thought we've known each other," the man smiled. Lita smiled back. She suddenly felt awkward and she wanted to get out of here. Out of the high society gathering and went back to her world. All her confidence had vanished together with her mood. When she thought she can't handle the tension anymore, she excused her self from the blue-eye-man and walked towards the balcony. 

She looked up to the sky and started to admire the glittering stars which were the patern of the black velvet of the sky. Lita sighed softly. Why, after seeing Maxfield, her mood to party had disappeared? Why, after seeing all those eager women made her jealous that all she wanted to do was get out of the hall? How can a single man made her felt this way. Out of that, she admitted, she despised him and yet wanted to be with him, closed to him. 

"Stars are certainly beautiful," a voice behind her remarked. Lita closed her eyes and started to pray with all her heart that it wasn't Maxfield although she knew it was hopeless because she recognized his arrogant tone. 

"They sure are," Lita reply, still not turning. Maxfield walked nearer to her and stopped an inch behind her. Lita grasped her hands tightly trying to hide her nervousness. 

"I am surprised to find you here at the reception," Lita suddenly felt insulted and her eyes were blazing with green fire. Turning her body abruptly, she raised her angry eyes. 

"Why?! Because you think that I am not sophisticated enough? Or you still think me as an eighteen years old naive girl? I maybe unsophisticated like the women who were surrounding you, but I am not a naive girl. I, at least, didn't throw myself to you like them!!" Lita spat out her jealousy and anger, leaving Maxfield shocked at first,then his lips curved up into a satisfy smile which made Lita thought was a mocking smiled. 

"No, because I thought you will be at home, babysitting someone," he teased her. Her color rose dangerously. 

"Why, you conceited bastard!! You know what I _think_! I think you at home, changing women everyday as if you changing your clothes, and dumped her and find another wiling and stupid women!!" Lita snapped irritatedly. Right know she despised him so much and all she thought that kicking him would give so much pleasure to her! 

"Well, I changed my clothes twice a day," he goaded her, enjoyed seeing her angry. 

Lita's patient snapped. She got his meaning allright. He intended to show her and boasted to her how rich he was and there were many women who were wiling everyday. She pushed him roughly and walked past him, left him alone, chuckling annoyingly. 

Maxfield watched her walked away. He couldn't stop teasing, irritating and annoying her. He had never got the chance to tell her how beautiful she look. Somehow, she managed to look a beautiful and sophisticated women and an innocent girl at the same time. Seeing her wrapped by long black velvet dress, she look utterly breath-taking that he couldn't tear his eyes away. He remembered her jealousy and it pleased him. He could tell she didn't know that she was jealous. Maxfield wanted to find her but he had to see and meet other companies. 

_Its not over yet, Lita._ He vowed silently as he walked into the hall. 


	7. Chapter 7

MEMORY 7 

**Vanessa's eyes glowed in displeasure. She had witnessed everything which had happened between Maxfield and Lita. Seeing Maxfield smiled amusingly as he provoked Lita drove her wild with jealousy. She was sure that Maxfield was attracted to Lita but she wasn't sure whether Lita felt the same. She didn't know and she didn't care. She had to do something before Maxfield fell completely. **

She considered herself as his mistress for a year and she was trying unsuccesfully to make him fall in love with her. Whenever they were together, she tried to pleasure him and yet he seemed to ignore her completely.All she wanted was him and that damn brunette was stealing him away from her. Slowly, she approached him, who was leaning against the balcony's pillar. 

"Hello, Max," she kept her voice calm despite of her jealousy. Maxfield turned his head in surprise. For a moment, he was speechless. 

"Hi, Vanessa. I wasn't expected to see you here," Maxfield quickly cursed himself for the stupidest reply he had ever gave._ She was the daughter of Sintetic Cooporation's president, you fool!_ Maxfield kept his face as boyish as he could, as he tried to cover his mistake. Vanessa smiled tenderly. She loved him on top of everything at this moment. 

"Why? Am I not important enough to receive the invitation?" she seductively pulled her hair from her forehead as the wind blew coolly. 

Maxfield just smiled. He didn't want to blurt out another idiotic answer. _He looks unbearably handsome tonight._ Vanessa thought and her heart started to hammer uncontrollably. She knew, if she wanted to win him, the first step was hers. She began to get nearer to him. 

"You alone tonight?" she whispered to his ear. She brushed lightly her soft lips across the sensitive spot of his ear as her hand slowly made its way up to his muscular chest. Maxfield was aware of her invitation and his desire thickened when her hot breath touched his ear. 

"Depend if anyone wants to accompany me," he whispered back. Instantly, Vanessa smiled triumphantly. He had accepted her invitation, therefore, he wasn't in love with Lita at all! 

"There is a wiling woman, waiting for you," Hearing her answer, Maxfield quickly turned his head and his mouth captured hers hungrily. _Tonight,_ Vanessa thought blissfully as his tougue met hers, _I am the winner._

* * * * * * 

Death. Destruction. Blood. Tears. Suffer. Lita was sweating heavily. A horrible dream somehow succeeded to creep into her mind and showed her all those dreadful scenes. One after another and another and her suffer ended with one, long and loud scream. She abruptly awoke with her eyes were wide opened in the darkness. 

She waited until her heart pounding normally. Clutching the satin quilt, Lita brought her knees to her chest as she trying to forget all those sorrow and pain faces that kept appearing. She looked at the watch and it showed exactly 2 a.m. Lita stood up and wore her favorite oversize long-sleeve shirt and short. _Maybe a little walk would take those faces away._

Quietly, she opened the chamber's door and closed it. The air was cool that Lita almost regretted wearing a short. _We're heading Hokkaido, you idiot and you are wearing a short?_ Quickly Lita turned around to get back to her room when suddenly she heard something from Maxfield's room that made her heart cracked. She pressed her ear to the door and she was positive that he was with another woman. Lita drew her head back as if the door bit her. Her heart was mixed with different emotions. 

She ran away and felt her eyes started to burn. She was confused, angry, digusted and most of all, she was hurting- inside her mind, her heart. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She wondered why should she feel angry, disgusted and hurt while she swore she felt nothing for him? In fact, she loathed him so much that she even despised his damn shadow. The lump in her throat started to grow but she forbiddened tears to fall. Lita walked to her bed. 

Apparently, she had forgotten about her hideous dream but the thought of Maxfield with another woman playing in her mind. There would be no sleep for her tonight. 

* * * * * * 

"Hmmm....that's interesting. Our saver likes that man," the other woman crossed her hands in irritating when her lady said that. She, then, quickly lowered her hands when her lady noticed her disrespect attitude. 

"I can see that you're uncomfortable when I said that. Are you in love with him?" Her voice hardened, threatening the other woman. The blondie shook her head in deniable. 

"I never feel that kind of feeling, Lady Xiana," she withdrew a step frightenly. Her lady threaten's voice was making her nervous and she knew exactly what would happened if her lady angry. 

"I know you wouldn't. If things are getting harder, we'll have to use him, Vanessa" Lady Xiana smiled evilly. 

* * * * * * 

Lita walked into the ballroom with a little enthusiasm. She had no mood dressing up and certainly had no mood to dance. Wearing her emerald-green silk dress, with her hair was french braid, Lita was standing beside her uncle, smiling politely to everyone. 

The sound of people laughing and chatting happily filled the room but Lita was standing in the shadow hiding herself from everyone. Especially Maxfield. Seeing him made her heart ached and the urge to strangle him was unbearable. When she reached for her second glass, she saw a glimpse of Maxfield with a blondie. She saw him laughing at the blondie's joke and she unconsciously gripped the fragile glass. 

Suddenly, Lita cannot stand any longer, watching him with his lover having a good time while she was standing here, fighting with her jealousy. She walked fastly out from the ballroom and heading outside. She kept walking, ignoring people around her, trying to calm down. 

When she'd arrived, she was breathless. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't bother to look back. Looking up, she watched the starless sky. _It's looks like it going to rain._ Lita thought even the sky felt the same thing she was feeling right now. 

She was hoping to get some experience, to get to know some cute guys and having a great time here. Instead, she was jealous that she was nearly pissed off. She wanted to punch that blondie so hard that she couldn't bat her eyelashes ever again. Some vacation! 

Suddenly, the wind blew strongly that Lita almost lost balance. In a second, thunder striked creating a sign of a big storm coming ahead. Lita was dumbfounded for awhile. Heavy downpour hit her, made her came back sense._ The storm! It has come!_Her mind was screaming, telling her to ran to the cabin. She started to go back to the cabin but her long dress made it difficult. While she struggling, the huge wave striked the ship and Lita was thrown out from the ship! 

_That's it! I'm going to die!_ Lita heart was pounding so hard that she was having a hard time to breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw Maxfield was holding her hand. 

"Maxfield!" Lita said in relief. She begin to feel safe as she was being pulled up. _He has such an amazing strength._ Lita thought when he was pulling her up with one hand. When she succesfully aboard, she saw Vanessa was holding Maxfield's hand tightly. _Yuck! Can you hug someone else?_ Lita thought irritably. 

Then, Vanessa did something that beyond Lita's or Maxfield's believe. She pushed Lita from the ship leaving Maxfield's jaw wide opened as he heard Lita's scream until it faded. He automatically gripped her shoulder until Vanessa winced. 

"Are you nut!!!? What did you do that?!!" his strong hands shook her hard. _I'll have to answer my lady, now. But I'll risk it._ Vanessa remained silence, unwilling to answer his question. It made Maxfield angrier. He pushed her away, and started to jump to save Lita. The thought of losing Lita made him sick. Vanessa had expected Maxfield to angry or hate her but not this. 

"Maxfield!" Vanessa immediately held his hand. "Don't!!" He just glared at her in hatred and snatched his hand away and jumped. "MAXFIELD!!!!!" Vanessa screamed. 


	8. Chapter 8

MEMORY 8 

Lita slowly opened her eyes and quickly covered her eyes when the sun shone directly to her eyes. She was dumbfounded as she tried to recall the previous day. Yes, she remembered the big storm, she remembered the possesive way Vanessa hold Maxfield hand-Lita frowned a bit and she remembered VANESSA HAD PUSHED HER!! Lita moved her body a little and her whole body protested in pain. The only question was, where was she? 

Lita felt someone was hugging her from back - tight and protective. She turned her head to see who and her body went rigid when she saw Maxfield laid unconscious. _What is he doing here, holding me?_ Then a thought struck her. _Did he save me? _Lita hoped with all her heart that he did. Seeing him unconscious with his long wet hair covered most of his cheeks and forehead made him unbearably handsome. Lita could feel her heart pounding hard. 

She was enjoying the warmth that he had offered, the feeling of being close to him and the protective way he held her even he was unconscious. Lita closed her eyes. _I'm so tired and cold. Just one more minute......._

* * * * * * 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'D DROWN?!! NEPH....MAXFIELD CAN'T BE DROWNING!!!" Jadeite shouted. The news that Nephrite had drown shocked the hell out of him. Nephrite was one of the generals, for god's sake! 

"I'm sorry Mr Stanton. I'm very very sorry. He'd drown with another woman named Lita Kino," the man said nervously. 

"Lita Kino?" _I've never heard Nephrite had never mentioned him about this Lita person._ Jadeite frowned. The man nodded. 

"There are her uncle and aunt," Jadeite looked at the direction and saw an older man was comforting his wife. _At least I took the news better than her._ He began to walk near them. 

"Are you Lita's uncle and aunt?" Jadeite asked softly. The woman hadn't bothered to answer but her husband looked up. 

"Yes, we are or should I say were?" Jadeite could see the sadness in his gray eyes. He closed his eyes trying not to show his sadness. 

"I'm Maxfield's brother," his voice were barely audible. The bond between them was strong and the thought of losing Nephrite forever brought a sorrow that he had never felt before. The older man looked at him in surprise. Then he curved up a smile smile. 

"I know prefectly how you feel," the older man said sympathetically. _Do you?_ Jadeite thought as he left the couple. 

* * * * * * 

Lita opened her eyes once again and found that the night had came. She also noticed that Maxfield had left her beside the fire with his jacket covered her slender body. She slowly sat up and looked around, searching for him. 

Her eyes locked on the powerful figure that was looking at the stars. He obviously hadn't noticed she had awakened. As she shifted to get more comfortable position, the pebble under her made a low sound but loud enough for him to realized she had awakened. 

"You've awake," his first word came out as he came nearer to him. 

"Where are we?" 

"I don't know but I was certain we're on unknown island," his words are simple and unconcern as he sat beside her. 

"I was being pushed by Vanessa and suddenly I woke up, I saw you with me, alone on an island. Did you save me?" Lita raised her eyes and saw his blue eyes looked back at her. She could see his eyes twinkled. _He did save me._ Lita realized. 

"Thanks, I guess," Lita pulled his jacket higher. Suddenly she felt awkward. 

"For what?" 

"For saving me," Lita answered uncertainly as she bowed her head in confusion. 

"After Vanessa pushed you?" Nephrite watched her bow head. He then, put his finger under her chin and pushed her face up gently. 

"I'm sorry," He said softly. Lita quickly opened her mouth to protest but his strong finger hold her lips close. For a moment they just stared at each other. To Lita's surprise, Nephrite lowered his lips to hers. 

His lips are soft, gentle and demanding. He expertly kissed her, teasing her lips and tongue with his tongue. He cupped her cheeks as he tried to get deeper access to her sweet mouth. Lita slidded her arms to his wide chest, up to his neck, then around his neck for support. When Nephrite receive her respond, he lowered his hands to her breast, stroking them passionately. 

Lita withdrew a little. She wasn't expected him to go that far but at the same time she wanted it. As she battled with her feeling, Nephrite left her mouth and began teasing her ear. He loved the scent of her, the way she responded to him in an innocent way and the uncertain feeling inside her. But he didn't want to hurt her. The strange feeling of protective and defending her flowed within him and yet, he can't stop teasing, stroking and kissing her. 

But his defensive to her won over his lust. He raised his head and watched her lovely face transformed from pleasure into confusion. _She is so beautiful and sweet and flawless and totally innocent._ Innocent. He knew she was innocent and had no experience but he still here hugging her, touching her forbidden fruits. With all the regret and disappointment, he stood up and left her. He had to leave her before he did something that he'll regret for the rest of his live. 

* * * * * * 

After the incident, the host of the glamorous reception decided to end the gathering earlier. Most of them had no mood as they were still mourning over their most arrogant, self-confidence president of Stanton Industry. Jadeite had informed his 'brothers' that he would be coming home sooner than they had expected. All the way home, he had tried to create a few reason why Nephrite wasn't with him and they all happened to be incredibly stupid, so he had decided to tell the truth. _Just hope they don't strangle me to death._ Jadeite thought, feeling uneasy. 

Then, his thought wandered to Lita, the girl whom Nephrite willing to risk his life to. All the years of struggling on the business world, Nephrite had never shown any interest to any woman. To him, if there is a willing woman, he'll have an affair with her. And, for their long-time friendship, he didn't even bother to tell him of this Lita. 

The way, Nephrite always told him that an immortal shouldn't have a woman in his life, made Jadeite hard to believe that Nephrite had actually felt something for this girl. But after a long time doubting it, Jadeite knew that Nephrite could have never felt anything. Anyone would save someone if he or she needed it and Nephrite was happened to be anyone of them. Jadeite wasn't fully convince with his conclusion but he did feel a whole better. As Nephrite's best friend, he didn't want to see he hurt after his mortal woman died. 

Looking out at the sea, Jadeite recall that night. Nephrite was not stupid enough to jump into the stormy sea to save someone. _Lita must be mighty important to Nephrite. If they still survive, it'll probably took some time for Nephrite to regain his power to teleport back here. Then, his identity will be revealed._ Jadeite felt sick of that thought. He didn't want to live in a world where people looked at him as if he was an alien. Thinking of all those unpleasant thought brought unhappiness. 

_Sometime, _Jadeite thought as he tried to sleep. _I wish I can stop time...._

* * * * * * 

"My queen, they have broke our defense! You have to leave now!" the queen seemed too panic to hear what her general was saying. 

"Where is my husband?" she demanded at the general. His face clouded at the mention of his king. Instead of answering her, he walked up to her. 

"You'll have to go now, my queen. They'll be here soon!" 

"Not without my husband and my daughter!!" the queen persisted stubbornly. The general's face were flustered with his queen stubborness. He knew there were no other way. Surreptitiously, he nodded at his army and instantly, the soldiers knocked the queen down and took her away. 

"I'm sorry my queen. You are our only hope to save this helpless kingdom," He said as he watched his men took the unconscious queen away. He turned around, preparing himself into endless battle and stifled in surprised._They're here!_ His mind screaming in warning but the attack came like a flashes of light and the general laid on the floor lifelessly. A lady stepped over the dead general. 

"The kingdom is finally mine! Find the queen! I have unfinished business to deal with her," the lady smiled evilly as she cradled the baby in her arms.... 

* * * * * * 

Lita's scream woke Maxfield up. He quickly but gently shook her to wake up. _It must a very horrible dream._ He realized when he saw her body was sweating heavily despite of the cool night. Lita's eyes opened widely as her breath was short and shallow. It took her a while to breath normally. 

When she realized that Maxfield had heard her screaming frightenly, her cheek burned in humiliation. _Right now, he must be thinking how childish I am._ Seeing her cheek reddened making Nephrite wanted to chuckle but he didn't think this the best time. 

"Want to talk about it?" his voice was soft, full with concern and tenderness. Lita kept her mouth shut, refuse to share her terrifying dream with him, even though her heart wanted to be in his arms, blurted all about the horrifying dream, how it kept coming back and haunting her. 

"Well?" Nephrite insisted. Her face was so pale when she woke up and he knew it wasn't just some ordinary dream. Torn between the need to trust him and to avoid him making her confused. Lita looked at him uncertainly. 

"I was dreaming about..." seeing Nephrite nodded encouragingly, Lita felt a strengh to go on. "I don't know what am I dreaming exactly. But it keeps coming back, repeats the same thing-the horrible things and...and," Tears stung at her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him but she was tired with everything. 

Nephrite could see her lovely face was tired and tense. Without knowing what he was doing, he pulled her into his arms, offering her comfort and support. "And?" his whispering and caring voice made Lita wanted to blurt out everything that had burdened her. 

"And I couldn't...wouldn't sleep, knowing I have to see those things again. How long...when is it going to stop haunting me because I don't know how long I could endure it!" Lita closed her eyes, trying to calm down. "I...I slept less over last four nights and at day, I have to deal with....." Lita stopped herself there. She didn't want to told him about her confuse and unknown feeling when everytime she saw him with that damn Vanessa. 

"To deal with what?" She went tense at his question and Nephrite could feel it to. _Not with what but who._ Lita thought. Knowing that she was reluctant to answer him, Nephrite decided that she didn't trust him fully to tell him everything. He held her closer. 

"It's okay if you didn't want to talk about it," Nephrite almost smiled when he felt her body relax. He stroke her body as Lita tried to get closer to get his warmth. After a few minutes of silent, Nephrite could feel that she had fell asleep. He didn't want let her go, afraid she would be dreaming again. Then, leaning against the tree, he fell into a deep slumber... 


	9. Chapter 9

MEMORY 9 

Jadeite reluctantly got down from the exclusive ship. Telling his friends about Nephrite's missing, made his stomach twisted in fear and guilt. From he heard, the news of previous night, hadn't reach Tokyo yet. _Hell, it happened in the middle of no where!_ That made him more and more uncomfortable. 

He had made up a few reasons why Nephrite can get lost in the sea. After he came up with so many stupid reasons, he decided to tll them the truth. Deep in his heart, he was cursing Nephrite for getting him into this kind of situation. He barely said thank you or even smile at the porter who kindly brought his bags out because he was so miserable. 

From far, he could see Kunzite and Zoisite were talking and laughing while waiting for him. _They won't be laughing right now if they know the truth._ Jadeite thought and his jaw went rigid. Gathered his shattered courage, he went up to see them. He was preparing for thousands of questions that they will fired when they noticed Nephrite wasn't with him. 

"Hey, Matthew! Over here!" Zoisite waved his hand, trying to get his attention. Jadeite approached them and curved a smile that he felt like a plastic smile. 

"How's the reception?" Kunzite asked. When Jadeite opened his mouth to answer him, Zoisite noticed the missing. 

"Where's Maxfield?" Jadeite swallowed hard at the question. Taking at deep breath he began to speech out the incident. 

"Well, to answer your question, Zack, I believe you both should have a seat," Both of them frowned at his answer. Curiosity and suspicion began to grow. 

"We don't have to sit down. Spit it out, man!" Kunzite folded his arms at the sign of irritation. Jadeite let out a huge breath. He rapidly told them what happened and when he finished, both of them had their jaw dropped. 

"You've got to be kidding!" Zoisite whispered in unbelievable. He was one of the Dark Kingdom general. As long as he could remember, general had never drown. _This is insane! Nephrite? Drowned?!_

"Who's the hell is Lita, anyway," Kunzite was frowning even deeper now. He was furious, irritate and most of all shock. It all happened so sudden and he was having hard time to catch up. An hour ago, he was happily made plan with Zack to go some place to have a dinner in conjunction of Jadite and Nephrite's arrival. He was bored to death this week, handling the business and he eagerly wanted to give back the responsiblity to Nephrite. And now... 

"I'm not sure...but I have talked to her uncle," 

"Well, find her uncle back....." Kunzite stopped right there when he saw something. 

"What?" Jadeite asked when he abruptly stop. He turned at his direction together with Zoisite. They saw a group of young ladies together with a tall man whom they knew so well. It was not what Kunzite saw made him stopped speaking. It was what he realized. 

"They've noticed us! Let's get out of here," Kunzite whispered to them panicly. He had no desire to fight with them. Not when their prince was fighting them too. They walked away when they heard the footsteps was coming closer. 

"Stop it right there!" Raye shouted at them. People seemed to ignore her voice but the four general heard her clearly. Serena was ready to raise her hand to shout the usual transform words when Zoisite held her hand to stop her. 

"We meant no harm!" he said to her when Serena struggled. "And don't you all dare to transform here because we have no intention to fight with you!" he continued held her hand but it was looser than the first time. 

His words made all the four girls and Darien went still. Rei knew that Zoisite wasn't lying because she couldn't sense any evil spirit from any of them. But she didn't dare to believe that. Not when they had been killed by the dark Kingdom once. 

"Release my hand first," Serena managed to croak out. Instantly, Zoisite let go her hand. Amy stepped forward. "We thought we've killed all of you," 

"Yes, you have. It is a long story. Maybe we should to somewhere less noisy," Jadeite pushed his blond hair from his forehead. 

"We can't. Not until we find Lita," Mina said. At the mention of Lita's name, the three general's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Who?" Kunzite asked uncertainly. 

"Lita Kino," Mina repeated in curiosity. The three generals looked at each other trying to put back the story in line. 

"Come with us now because we think we have quite interesting story story," Zoisite turned around leaving all five of them confused. 

* * * * * * * 

Lita woke up, feeling tired as usual. She couldn't sleep well last night because she kept waking in the middle of the night. It was miracle that she managed to scream like an idiot again. She had a headache and her bones was protesting every movement she made, demanding her to get some sleep. But she couldn't. Not when everytime she closed her eyes the same horrifying picture kept repeating. 

Fighting the urge to sleep, she stood up. As she brushed her brown hair with her finger, she watched Maxfield slept peacefully. An unconscious smile appeared as she continued watching her. Somehow, seeing him pleased her tremendously, having his strong arms around her made her felt safe and secure and feeling his soft lips on hers brought her to heaven. 

He was thoughtful and concern and whoever managed to be his bride was the luckiest woman alive. Except her. She was an immortal and an immortal cannot be in love. She will see her beloved grew old and died and then she will be alone again. She wasn't like Rei, who can live without love. And she certainly wasn't like Amy. Eventhough she was an immortal and had all those great powers, inside, she was still a woman who need to be loved. 

Tearing her eyes from him, she went inside the jungle, hoping to find a stream. As she walking, she marked an 'X' on every trees. Having a long life is so hard. She had lost both of her parents when she was a little girl. She accepted that as a fate that she had to follow. But then, she had no friends either from old school or new school. In fact every one was afraid of her. She had spent most of her life living as lonely girl, who had no parents to love her and friends to comfort her. Still, she believed fate had made it that way and she had to obey. Now, she was an immortal and she had to serve Princess Serenity for eternity. Yet, she still can smile and laughed even though all her dream to have a family had destroyed. 

She used to have that dream when she was very little and now...Lita realized a tear had fallen and she quickly brushed it off. _No one will see me hurting._

* * * * * * 

"We are wasting our time! Giving her all those useless dream ain't getting us anywhere!" The lady on the emerald chair roared in frustration. 

"My lady. She was battling with her feeling and she didn't care much about the dreams. Perhaps we should use another way," Vanessa bowed frightenly. 

The lady went silent as if she was thinking. "Yes, you're right. We should use another way but first, she had to leave the island first," 

"Should I stop giving her those dreams?" 

"No! Keep doing that and once she was out from the island, I'll tell you what to do," The lady instructed. When Vanessa was out of sight, she stood up and watching Lita had a bath in stream. 

"Soon, my princess, you'll be reunited with your mother and father forever!" 


	10. Chapter 10

MEMORY 10

Nephrite slowly woke up. The sun shone directly to his eyes made him groaned. After he had succeeded to sit up, his first thought was Lita. He looked around and found no one._ Maybe she went somewhere._ He tried to assure himself, refused to let himself to be too emotionally panicky. He stood up and looked at the thick jungle behind him. _If there is a jungle, there must be some animals. And if there are animals, there must be a river or a least a stream._

Tying up his hair, he walked toward the jungle. The jungle was cool and fresh. _Living in Tokyo, makes you appreciate the nature._ Nephrite thought wryly. Then he saw something. A tree that had an X on it. And there was another and another. 

"Someone must have curved this letter. An animal certainly couldn't be the one who curved this," 

He decided to follow the mark and see who will he meet. At the end, he saw the most captivating picture he had ever seen. He saw Lita was swimming. Her movement was graceful and her hair was at her neck and her face like fingers. Nephrite's heart was aching with awe and amusement as he continued watching her. 

Never had he met woman who was possible to make him admired her. Lita was undoubtedly an amazing woman. Outside, she was just like any ordinary woman, beautiful and intelligent but inside, she was tough, caring and absolutely pure temptation. She had attracted him in different way. Not with flirting nor girlish laugh but with her temper. Nephrite smiled at that thought. 

Aware she was intended to get out, Nephrite turned around and waited patiently until she had finished dressing up. He heard her leaving the stream and he began freshen up. Then he went back to their place. He saw Lita was waiting him and her face was unquestionably furious. 

"Have you been watching me?" a sudden question was being asked to him made him startled. 

"What if I have?" he asked back calmly. 

"That makes you have no dignity or respect to other people's privacy!" her face were red. Nephrite couldn't tell whether it was anger, or the sun or blush. But she looked totally beautiful. 

"Oh come on. I only saw you swimming around......" Suddenly he stopped talking. Nephrite knew he had spoken a wrong word. 

"You saw me SWIMMING!!! THEN YOU MUST SAW ME.....OH MY GOD!!!!" Lita went pale and then red with embarrasment and humilation.boiling that she could kill him at that time. She fisted her hands so tight and it started to ache. _This time, Maxfield Stanton had gone too far._

"WHAT MAKE YOU THINK YOU HAVE RIGHT TO DO THAT. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE RICH AND ARROGANT AND DISGUSTINGLY PERVERT, WHICH YOU ARE, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT!!!" Lita shouted at the top of her lungs. She was so furious that she couldn't see straight. 

"Stop it, will you!" Nephrite said and caught her hand, trying to calm her down. 

"No!" she tried to snatch her hand back but failed. 

"Lita,listen!" he tightened his grip. Then unexpectedly, Lita slapped his face, which made him shocked for a while. 

"Serve you right, bastard!!" she snatched her hand back and this time she had succeeded. Nephrite cursed slowly and then he grabbed her hands and pulled her close. 

"If I am as pervert as you think I am, I would have tore your fragile dress so easily and take you right now!" he hissed. Lita watched him with her wide in disbelieve and a little fear. 

"I never, ever saw you naked. I turned around, TURNED AROUND, when you got out from the stream. And if you are interested, I do have the dignity and the respect for other people that you have mentioned earlier," his eyes were icy when Lita looked at him and it made her shuddered at the look at him. _He was totally angry. And it was all my fault. I shouldn't lose my temper!_ Lita thought. 

Suddenly, Nephrite crushed his lips to hers and started kissing her roughly. It hurt that Lita began to pushed him away. But he was locking his mouth to hers by gripping her arms tightly. It was meant for punishment and Lita knew it. She could just kicked his knee but her mind refused. Judging from the way he gripped her arms and the way he pulled her so close the him until she couldn't breath made her wondered, did her ribs break? 

When he finally lifted his lips, Lita was suffocating and she was trying with all her might not to faint. 

"You're hurting me," she managed to whisper. Immediately, Nephrite released her and Lita kneeled down and braced herself at the tree as she tried to ease the pain in her chest. 

"Never, ever slapped me again," Nephrite said coolly, which made her felt insulted. Slowly, she stood up , keeping her chin high and holding her chest. 

"I hate you," her voice was barely a whisper. "You are absolutely arrogant and undeniably a heartless bastard that had been raised among the money and thinks no one else but only himself!" Lita said it all in her most calm but deadly voice. She gathered her shattered pride and walked away proudly, without even glancing at him. 

* * * * * * 

"I don't think I like this," Kunzite muttered as he saw reporters were surrounding the main entrance of the harbour. 

"They must have heard about the incident and I bet they are looking at us right now," Jadeite said. 

"What incident?" Mina asked curiously. 

"I'll tell you all later. But right now, we have to get away from those reporters," Kunzite looked around searching another way out. 

"Let's try the back door," Mina suggested as she pointer at the small door behind them. Kunzite nodded his head. 

Half an hour later, they were safely arrived at the generals huge penthouse. The girls were not totally impressed by it because they too anxious to know what kind of story the generals would tell. After they had been sitted, Kunzite began their mystery for being alive back for the second time. 

"After you have defeated Queen Beryl four years ago, the world had again back to normal. But we, who had been brainwashed by her, still dead. Suddenly, something in our chest was shining brightly and it was warm. It was some kind of a power that almost like your Silver Crystal. It kept us warm and healed the wounds until we were well enough to reunite back," 

"Do you know what had brought back alive?" Ami asked. "Because, I was afraid it was another Dark Kingdom's device in your body," 

"We remembered everything that happened a millenium ago and the thing in our body was Golden Crystal," Zoisite said. 

"Golden Crystal? My crystal?" Darien asked in uncertainity. 

"Yes, my prince. King Endymion had parted the crystal into several pieces for the safety of the kingdom. He gave us a small piece each in order to prevent the crystal fall into other hands. It also helped us during the battle and when we were injured," Zoisite told him. 

"Okay, then what happened to Nephrite? What did he have to do with Lita?" Serena's turn to ask them. She was worried about Lita. 

"Well, I believe, Nephrite had met Lita at the reception and they become....uh..friend. Unfortunely, the previous night, Lita had slipped off the ship and Nephrite had jumped to save her. And they were both believe had drown," Jadeite repeated the story again like the one he had told Kunzite and Zoisite before. 

"WHAT?!" the five of them chorused. Jadeite sighed. This is the second time people were shouted at him the word 'what'. 

"Lita? DROWN?!" Rei shouted. She went towards Jadeite and folded her arms. "You have appeared in front of us from no where, making the story about the crystal and then, Lita had drown!!? You think we are going to buy your story?! Just admit you put her somewhere in the underground dungeon because no matter where you put her, we will find her!" 

"Will you chill out!?" Jadeite stood up too. Rei lifted her chin high to meet his gaze because he was nearly two feet taller than her. "I told you the truth about the crystal and especially about Lita! Dark Kingdom had destroyed and we are free from her power. You think you are the only one who was worried about your friend so do we-" 

"The point is," Kunzite cut off their argument. "we are no longer Mr Bad Guys. You have destroyed the Dark Kingdom and that is it. Whether you want to believe it or not that's your choice," 

"It is not about believing. It is about Lita. She cannot be dead. It's so unreal and impossible," Serena's teary eyes were ready to spill out. 

"So do Nephrite. We were always facing the battle together and survived it no matter how impossible the mission was. But I believe he is still alive," Zoisite said confidently. 

"How can you be certain?" Amy took off her glasses. 

"He is one of the generals" he answered simply. 


	11. Chapter 11

MEMORY 11 

Lita felt like she had running forever and when she stopped, she was breathless. Staring out at the blue-green sea, she sat on a rock near the cliff. The sound of waves crushing against the rocks and birds flying above the sea didn't gave the peace that she had hoped to find. No matter how sternly or how firmly she told herself not to think about the way he gripped her hands and his mouth crushing roughly on her mouth, her mind kept remembering the same thing. She knew she could just kicked him like she had done during the battle, but something stopped her, preventing her from doing that. And she began to wonder, what had stopped her? 

When he kissed her so hard, the first feeling she felt was willingness. But when he insulted her with her words, it wasn't angry she felt but hurt as if he had torn her heart into pieces. No one had ever made her felt so angry, affectionate and hurting at the same time. Everyword he had said and everything he had done, made her heart beating fast and her blood running wildly. Lita knew, she reluctantly admired the power he hold within his hand, the tenderness he had shown her and his undoubtedly intelligent and they filled her days with bursting pride. 

Right now, she couldn't face him. All she wanted to do was to be alone and as far as she can away from him. She was too confused with unidentified feeling for him and she needed to think through about an unbearably handsome and an irresistible Maxfield Stanton. 

* * * * * * 

Dusk came to replace the hot evening and Nephrite still hadn't seen a glimpse of Lita. It made him uncomfortably worry. But when the night had came, he was no longer worry he was alarm! Unpleasant thoughts began to display in his mind and he cursed himself for letting his anger took control. Anything could happen in a thick jungle like this, especially at night and he was sincerely hoped that Lita hadn't gone into the jungle. But since Nephrite was worry and anxious about her safety, he decided to go in to search for her. 

It was hard to see through the darkness and the light that he had generated using his little power didn't help much. When he arrived at the stream, he hadn't found a trace of her and this made him more worry. Turning back, he tried to think where did Lita will possibly go if was angry. Unfortunately, he knew a little about her because he had only known her for one month. It wasn't enough time to get to know her since she was so damn unapproachable. Perhaps she had gone to the beach. Where else would she go if not there? It appeared , she didn't have much choice. 

Cautiously, he went up to the cliff, hoping to find her there. Fate didn't disappoint him when he saw she was there. Lita had changed her position. She was leaning against a huge rock with her knees drew closed to her chest. With the moonlight bathing the exquisite and flawless feature and wind blew her soft chestnut hair across her face, she looked absolutely stunning, eventhough without expensive and elegant clothes and shinning jewels, wrapped around her slender body. His heart slammed with admiration as desire began to pour through his vein. 

Withdrawing the power, he silently walked towards her as Lita was totally unawared of his presence. Quietly and gently, he spoke up for the first time since their argument. 

"Lovely night, isn't it?" It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but it exactly what had crossed his mind. Lita abruptly twisted her head together a surprised feature. For awhile they just looked at each other, silent and unmoving. 

Lita rested her chin onto her knees as she returned her gaze back at the ocean again. It wasn't that she refused to say anything because she was not angry anymore. It just that she was speechless by his unexpected arrival from no where and wondering whether he came to apologize or another way around. 

Nephrite sighed quietly. He had expected that. Without waiting for an invitation, he sat next to her and decided to give another try. "Are you decided to stay up here all the night?" 

Turning her head to face him, her lips twitched. Nephrite couldn't tell whether it was a smiling or pouting. "What if, I am?" Her words startled him, because he thought she will stay quiet all the night. 

"Just want to inform you, that it will be a long and cool night for you, if you intend to do so," Lita glanced at him, torn between annoyance with his arrogance and amusement for his concern. 

"My blood was boiling not long ago and I went up her to cool it down," Tried to suppress a laughter, she continued. "Since I can't abide from getting it from the cold-blooded man that somehow managed to make my blood boiled, I tried to get it here. Pretty confusing, huh?" Lita was almost laughed when she saw him frowning, if she hadn't covered her mouth. 

"You can always change that cold-blooded man into warm, if you want to," Nephrite said, decided to give her a teeny bit revenge. 

"Really? Just tell me how?" Lita's eyes were twinkled mischievously at him. Nephrite just glanced at her and grinned secretly, as if to tell her, she knew exactly what he mean. 

Lita caught his meaning and felt the warmth crept up to her cheeks. She could sworn that her cheeks were pink. "Tell me, did you get your business by inherited it or you started it by your own?" Lita quickly changed the topic. Her choice of topic amused him, since he wanted to get to know her better. 

"I inherited it from my father," his answer was short, as if he didn't wish to continue. Lita looked at him as if to wait him to carry on. 

"That's it?" she said, raising her eyesbrows. "You really don't like to talk much about yourself, do you? I rather thouht that a famous tycoon like you, would so many things to talk about," 

"I rather be talking about you," he said, smiling amusedly. Nephrite watched her slender body stiffened. After awhile silent, she curved a small smile, as if to cover up her last reaction. 

"My life is not very interesting. You'll get bore in any second," she finally said. 

"Try me," he challenged. Realizing her didn't answer his question, he decided to continue. "I've never seen your parents. All that I know, you are pretty close to your uncle. So, lets start from there," Lita gave him a sideway look and she was biting her lips, trying not to look amused. 

"The only reason you've never seen them because they had gone," she whispered at the last word. Lita never thought she would feel the same kind of emetion that she had felt at their funurel. It was so long and she was afraid, she would forget their smile, their gentle advises and their wonderful laughs. The memories about them, little by little began to fade and she feared soon she will totally forget about them. 

"You mean divorced?" his strong and muscular voice, brought her back to reality. 

"No, they're dead," To her horror, her eyes were burning. Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she smiled at him. 

"Are you saying, you alone now?" he asked her in incredulity. Seeing her shrugged, as if nothing matters, made him instantly proud for her strengh and bravado. 

"Do you have any boyfriend?" he asked. "I thought an eighteen years old girl, usually has a boyfriend. So, I assume...." he explained hastily. 

"All the boys at my age are...afraid of me," she began hesitated, feeling her face began to blush furiously. Lita looked at his surprise look. "It just that I was unusually tall and I used to get involved in fights," she finished her sentence with a soft laughter. Leaning her lips to her ear, she whispered. "For your information, besides you, no one had ever kissed me," she confessed. 

"Surely, you're jesting!" Nephrite was completely shocked. Boys at her place had to be blind. To him, Lita had appeared to be a sophisticated , elegant and absolutely interesting. And she'd appeared to be popular among men, because at his friend's ball two weeks ago, he had seen dozens of men were eager to have a dance with her. She had outshone everuy woman at the ball with her humor and flawless feature. 

"It's true. I was the tallest girl in my first year at the high school and at the same height with most the guys. That's why all the boys I had ever dated broke our relationship," she was laughing now. Oddly, what he felt right now was not hilarious but poignant and he was having an urge to punch every stupid boys who had dumped her. 

"Because of your height?" he asked. 

"And because of my past. Did I tell you that I've kicked out from school because I was fighting?" Her face were flushed the laughter and her eyes twinkled. 

"No, but I think it is rather interesting. Never had I met a woman managed to look beautiful and spirited at the same time," his smile was full with tenderness. 

"You have no idea how spirited I am," her eyes were shinning secretly. 

"Well, the boys who had dumped you were undoubtedly stupid," Nephrite remarked, slowly lowering his face to hers. 

"Why?" Lita asked. Her heart was hammering fastly when she realized that he wanted to kiss her. 

"Because, you are the loveliest and the most beautiful creature God had ever created," before she could think another suitable answer, his lips touched hers in sweet contact, making Lita unable to think at all. 

His kiss were gently at first, but when Lita flattened her palms against his chest and slidded them up to his neck, his restrain broke. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. Hearing her soft moan, making his blood ran wildly through his vein and he was desperately trying to slow down his kiss. His tongue touched her barely parted lips, urging her to opened her mouth. 

Surrendering herself to him completely, Lita opened her mouth, permitted for deeper and greater intimacy. His hands were touching every part of her body, as if he could never get enough of her. Lita, unconsciously, brought her hands to his hard cheek and temple and hold it tenderly, as she was uncertain how to respond to his kiss. 

It seemed like an eternity when Nephrite finally lifted his head. He watched Lita huge green eyes and her flushed lips, which he had roughly kissed. They were catching their breath, when Lita finally spoke up. "Let go of me," Immediately, Nephrite released her and Lita stood up and ran away from him. 

* * * * * * 

I don't believe this!" Ami exclaimed angrily, punching off the television. Lita had been missing for three days and the same news repeated again and again. The news of a famous president of Stanton Industries had been a talk to all over the country. They had searched every where for him or his corpse and nothing. And the damnest thing was they had never mentioned except once about Lita. _Stupid Dark Kingdom scums!_ Ami thought irritably. 

Standing up, she put on her sweater and decided to go for a walk. The night was unusually cool for a hot city like Tokyo. Her mind flew to previous days, when they encounter the Dark Kingdom's generals again. Strangely enough, she didn't feel the same hatred she had felt during their fight with them. Except for irritated and annoyance, she was felt quite respect for their wealth. _The guardians are richer than the prince._ Ami unconsciously smiled at the thought. 

"Someone could just attack you from behind," a mocking voice greeted her from behind and it startled her. Quickly turned around, Ami saw an annoyingly smile that came from Zoisite, who was leaning against the wall. He started to walk towards her. 

"You are so unprepared," he suddenly criticized her. It made Ami felt insulted. But she still could let it go. A calm and collected Mercury had never attack people with her words. "If I am your enemy, I could just attack you," 

"You are still my enemy, and if you always attack your foe from behind, that's make a fighter without dignity," her voice was soft but enough to make Zoisite stiffened and frowned. 

"I thought we had agreed to call whatever happened in the past a truce?" Zoisite said. But Ami just looked away and tightened her sweater around her body. 

"If you can beat me in chess, I'll call whatever happened the last time we fight a truce," Ami smiled sweetly at him. Zoisite smiled back her and nodded his head as the answer to her challenge. 


	12. Chapter 12

MEMORY 12 

Ami's eyes twinkled as she watched Zoisite advanced the position of his rook. Tucking her hair at the back of her ear, she retreated her bishop, unwilling to let him took her bishop away. _Five or four move the victory will be mine!_ Ami thought triumphantly. She had not expected playing against him would be hard. Really hard. They had been playing for nearly two hours and instead of getting bored, she felt challenging and it excited her. 

Zoisite watched the beautiful petite in front him, playing with her hair while she was thinking. She looked so young and vulnerable and he almost thought she must be joking when she told him about everything that happened when they protected their queen. She also very pretty. With her huge blue eyes twinkled mischievously, to match her blue hair, she criticize every movement he made and he only smiled in amusement. 

When Ami placed her queen in the position, Zoisite teased her. "Are you sure you are willing to risk your queen at that spot?" She raised her eyes, still unaware of his intention, and smiled wickedly. "A queen is willing to risk anything to protect her beloved husband." 

"So do I," Zoisite agreed meaningfully. Ami snapped her head up. She thought she knew what exactly he was saying but she didn't really certain. 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning, I am willing to risk my knight to kill your _beloved_ queen," he said and a smug grin that really annoying appeared on his attractive face. Ami immediately looked down and she absolutely surprise at the sudden attack. _There's a knight in my queen's way? I'm sure a second ago, that knight wasn't there!_ Ami thought furiously. 

"Why, you conceited bastard! If you wanted to cheat, you ought to learn more on how cheat more efficiently!" a pair of blazing and shinning blue eyes looked at him in absolute disgust and fury. 

"Hey, you have to accept defeat. That's how the game works. One loses and the other wins!" he defended himself. 

"The winner can only call himself a winner if he didn't cheat the other player!" Ami fired back. God, how she hated this arrogant bastard. 

"Boy, you are really sensitif," he teased her, admiring her flushed face. This time Ami had enough. Zoisite had gone too far this time. 

"FINE!!" she jumped up. "You can play that stupid game by yourself because I don't give a damn if you won that DAMN GAME!!" she ended her sentence shouting. It wasn't often Ami swore, but this time she was so angry, so furious that she hardly see straight. Zoisite stood up too. 

"Chill out, will you," he said softly but it wasn't enough to cool her down. Ami pushed him aside and roughly snatched her swaeter from the chair. 

"Ami!" when she didn't turn around or even stopped, he caught her hand, forbid her from leaving the room. She was stiffened by his gentle and tender touch. Pulling her to him, he cupped her face and feasted his eyes on her flawless face. 

"God, you are lovely. So damn beautiful," he whispered as he ran his finger upward to her cheek. Ami drowned herself in his sedductive and sexy eyes, that she couldn't think of anything. Without warning, he touched his lips to hers, tasting the sweetness of her lips, gently but demanding. Ami went rigid at his unexpected action, but she didn't push him away nor she was responding to his touch. 

Buried his hand in her thick hair at the nape, he ran his lips to her ear, nibbling it gently and then he whispered huskily. "Kiss me, Ami," he ordered. "I want to flavor your sweet lips..." her defense crumbled completely around her as she drew up her hands to his broad chest, crumpling his shirt and within a second, his lips locked to her. He kissed her gently and then hungrily, feeling the joy of being able to make this beautiful and angry woman kissed him back shyly and uncertain. 

Deepened his kiss, he urged her to part his lips into two, so that he could taste her more. Being kissed by this demanding and experience man so thoroughly, made Ami shuddered with desire the ability to think left her. All she knew, she wanted to be in his arms forever, not wanting this moment to end. Never had a man kissed her so intimate and passionately. To her greatest disappointment, Ami felt his lips left hers. 

Breathless from the long kiss, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. The smell of the faint scent of his manly perfume and his long blond hair caressing softly her cheek, brought such a bliss to Ami. Zoisite's hand drew around her protectively and it somehow pleased her. She had never met a man who managed to make her so angry a second ago and full of desire after that. 

Zoisite drew out a long breath. This shouldn't be happening. The main reason he was here was to made a peace between her, to tell her that he wasn't intended to hurt her for he was longer the Dark Kingdom general. Instead, he had been kissing her, holding her so close, when he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't control himself whenever she was close to him because a shot of desire and a powerful urge to press his lips to that delicious and inviting lips. Her last lover was obviously an idiot because he could tell she was totally unexperience with intimate things. 

Suddenly, he knew that he had to be far from her because he couldn't risk her from his own desire to push her onto the florr and took her right away. She was right when she wanted to leave him just now. Quickly, he pushed her and wrapped her sweater around her, even though his mind told not to. 

"Zoisite..." her eyes were full with confusion and hurt when she knew he wanted her to leave. 

"It's for the best," he strangled out the words which made it barely audible. Snapping her eyes up to meet his, her eyes were once again blazing. 

"If you think you can kiss me, caressing me whenever you like and then push me away, you are sadly mistaken!" she walked backwards. Zoisite quickly looked away, feeling angry and regrets. "I'm not like any other women that you can easily play with!" Ami flung the door opened and slammed it close, leaving Zoisite looked at the door with his pain and relief eyes. 

* * * * * * 

Lita was walking throught the jungle, carrying some wood for their dinner. After fleeing away from him like a scared rabbit, she felt utterly foolish, so she decided to ge back. Maxfield was neither teased her nor he was angry. To be specific, he gave her a look that somewhere between angry, amused and proud. It made her totally uncomfotable. 

As soon as she reached at theirspot, she saw him putting down a dead rabbit. She wondered how did he manage to catch a rabbit so fast. After putting down the woods, she hesitatedly approached him and sat down next to him. 

"Let me do with rabbit. You can arranged those woods over there," she said nervously. Smiling at her, he handed her the knife Lita had accidently brought with. She smiled at the thought when Nephrite had laughed when he heard her excuse why did she bring the knife. It was a rich and sweet-melody laugh. 

They worked silently and after a few minutes, the rabbit was nicely on the fire. Wind blew softly as if trying to break the ice around them. 

"What were you thinking?" Nephrite finally spoke up. Her gaze flew from the fire to the familiar handsome face of his. 

"Nothing," she answered shortly. 

"You know what am I thinking?" he asked her. Lita shook her head. "I was thinking about Vanessa," he told her. Immediately, her face was clouded as jealousy began to strangle her. Returning her gaze back to the fire, she tried to look as if it didn't matter. 

"You missed her?" she asked him curiously, still reluctant to look at him. Nephrite didn't miss an unmistakable tone of jealousy when she asked him and he felt pleased. 

"Soft of," he answered. Glancing at her, he continued,"I missed her breathy laugh, her sedductive voice, her narrowed eyes..." 

"Oh, stop it!" she burst out suddenly. Nephrite looked at her startled at first by her sudden outburst, and then smiled understandably and now he was positive she was jealous. His heart soared happily. 

"Why?" he goaded her silently. 

"Our rabbit is ready," Lita said instead, refused to answer his question. How can she explained to himwhile she didn't even know why she burst out like that. Clumsily she removed the meat away from the fire and put it on a large leaf. 

"You still haven't answer my question," Nephrite pointed out after a while. 

"Which one?" Lita sincerely hope it wasn't why she acted like a dumb jealous fool. She sliced a small part of the meat and handed to him. 

"Not until you answer my question and you know exactly which one," he persisted. He loved the way she was blushing or laughing or angry when she was so dazed with passion he had offered to her. Right now, her face was bright red and Nephrite smiled amusedly. 

"You made me remembered my home," she blurted out the lamest and stupidest reason and she almost cursed for her stupid answer. Nephrite was laughing now. So hard that he couldn't stopped and the laughter was so contagious that Lita was nearly smiled. 

] "Now, you've heard my explaination and you certainly have a good time laughing at me, would you take it," Lita handed him the meat again. Unexpectedly, he caught her hand, guiding it to his mouth and took it from her fingers. Then, he kissed each of her fingers, his eyes never left her and then slided his lips down to kiss her palm. A surge of tenderness surrounded him, demanding him to draw her close and kissed her until she was clinging to him. Then, she would never wanted to run away from him again. Reluctantly, he put her hand down and smiled at her startled face. 

"You certainly made a delicious dinner," his gently voice brought her to reality. 

"Why did you do that?" she whispered, still surprised by his action. 

"Because you are..." his words stopped there. Lita looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"Never mind that. Let's enjoy our dinner," he said at last, shrugging off her question. Lita was a drug and he was addicted to her. Why, did everytime he look at her, her beautiful face, a surge of uncontrollably and intense desire shot through his body. He wanted to make love with her, to somehow own her, carving his property onto her so that no one would dare to touch her. But yet, his mind was reluctant to do that. He respected her and he didn't want to hurt her unnecessarily. 

He was a businessman and everything about him, sooner or later the public will know. He could handle the pressure but he didn't think Lita can. But he'll be damn if he let Lita go. No matter what, Lita would be his. Owning Lita was an obsessive and Nephrite knew why. He was absolutely, irrevocably and desperately in love with Lita Kino. 


	13. Chapter 13

MEMORY 13 

Nephrite opened his eyes. He was sure he heard someone was talking. It had to be Lita. But to whom did she talk to? Reluctantly, he sat up even though his eyes were protesting. He looked around searching for her, and found her. She was talking to a...bird? To satisfy his curiosity, he stood up and headed to her. 

"Better take it. This is the last seed I can find," her voice seemed so soft and weak. From behind, Lita looked oddly unusual. Nephrite frowned. Sitting next to her, he grasped her chin and turned her face to look at him. What he saw shocked him and then worry began to consume him. Lita's eyes were dark and weary, telling him she hadn't been able to sleep well. 

"Why is your eyes like that?" he asked concernly. Lita turned back her gaze to the bird and managed to curve a fake smile. 

"This is what would happened to you if you don't sleep during nights," she said, bending her head lower and let her heavy, untied hair fall, hiding her pale face. _Nights!? How could I don't noticed that?_ Nephrite frowned even deeper. 

"Are they the dreams you'd been telling me?" Nephrite asked softly, trying to tell her he was concern not nosy. He reached her hand, offering her a silent comfort. Lita was a bit startled by the tenderness he had shown her and she realized that she wanted to be comforted. By him. 

"They come more often now. Whenever I tried to close my eyes, the images come back, haunting me endlessly and persistently. And I don't know how long I can stay awake like this," tears of frustration surged up until they gathered at her eyes, waiting to scroll down. But Lita stubbornly held her tears back. 

"There's one time when I dreamed I was walking around, I saw they were torturing a woman until I can bear to watch it anymore, because instead of helping her, I was watching her suffering!" A tear escape from her teary eyes, and Lita quickly wiped it away. She only wanted someone to listen to her not sympathy and she was grateful because her hair was hiding her face. 

"I wish I know when this all going to stop. I'm...I'm tired. I want to sleep even for a few minutes without dreaming about it. It became more and more disgusting and horrifying and terrible and..." Lita left her sentence hanging. Her cheek was wet with tears and the lump that had been growing at her throat demanded to be release. She could not and would not cry in front of him. All these years she trained herself to be tough, to not to cry easily, to endure every pain and hurt by herself but why she was crying just because she telling him her problem? Nephrite knew something was wrong. He reached out his fingers to tuck her hair behind her ear, so that he can see her face. 

_She was crying. _He realized. Unable to meet her eyes to his, Lita clumsily wiped off the tears. She wanted to run away from him, so far from him, so that he couldn't see she cried. Hastily, she stood up. Nephrite was aware of her intention and quickly grabbed her hand before she could walk away. Lita turned her face to meet his face in surprise. For a moment, none of them were moved or spoken. 

"And?" his voice was persistent but gentle and caring. Lita knew exactly what he was asking her. 

Looking away, she answered his question honestly,"And I don't have anyone to...to comfort me, to share the burden with me." 

"Will I do?" Nephrite said simply but meaningful enough to make Lita snapped her head to face him. Eventhough her mind tell her to walk away, but her heart were dying to be in his arms, to feel the safety and protection when he hold her tighter, telling her everything was going to be alright and most of all to taste to sweetness of his lips and the way he expertly kissed her. 

Drown into the sapphire eyes of his and his promises, Lita sat down. His hand hold her hand tightly and then yanked her towards him. Lita felt the joy of having his strong arms wrapped around her, offering her comfort. 

Lita knew she had to cry. All the night she was in fear, frustration and tension and now, Maxfield were giving exactly the thing she had longed during the sleepless night, the urge to cry in his arms was so great that she had released all the emotions inside her, damping his neck with her tears while she hold him tightly. 

Eventhough Lita looked tough and untouchable but inside she was still a soft and sensitive woman. She told him she was living alone and with all those idiot and naive boys dumping her, she must had grown tougher, harder and most of all she must had learned to hide her feeling. Her cries had gone and Nephrite was half convince that Lita had fall asleep. Lita slowly pushed herself away. 

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her tears away, embarrased for unable to control her feeling. Nephrite had nothing to say for her apologize, so he just smiled. 

"You know, I really like being here," Nephrite spoke up, breaking the ice. 

"You like being here?! I'm going mad if I stay here for another day!" she exclaimed. _I'm going mad if I stay here another day with you._ She added silently. 

"You don't know how it feels to be a businessman. Here I feel calm and peaceful because my board directors aren't here to persuade me to do something," he said as he looked at the sea, wanting to be away from everything. 

Gone with her earlier feeling, she began to tell him her opinion. "You know something, if I were you, I will tell them to go to hell. I mean, this is your business isn't it? You own the company. Why should you listen to those craps they told you?" 

"That's a very interesting teory, Lita," he teased her. "Perhaps I will tell them that." 

"Well, you are most welcome, Maxfield. Come on, I'm starve," she quickly stood up. 

_Maxfield..._ How he loathed to lie to her. He wanted her to say his real name, to call him Nephrite, the name that he had been using for over a millenium. Looking at her brought him such a peace that he longed to feel. He felt that he had found something that had been missing in his life. The feeling being with her was too familiar, that he began to wonder who she really was. Sighing inwardly, he srood up and went after her. 

* * * * * * 

Serena sighed. Darien groaned. Sitting in front of them were six guardians, sitting saparayedly and refused to speak to each other. Darien thought it was a little foolish while Serena thought it was kind of cute. 

"How can you even considering this as cute?" he whispered at her. "The word frustrating is more like it." Serena muffled a laughter at the looked of her beloved fiance's tension look. 

Relax darling. They just needed time before they could co-operate with each other. They would make a great team, if you ask me," she whispered back. Darien started to groan again. 

Serena looked out. In her heart, she prayed that Nephrite and Lita were still alive. She wanted to cry everytime she watched the news. But Darien hold her close, offering her comfort and courage to go on. No matter what the damn news said, Serena knew that they were still a live. Why? 

_Because Nephrite is one of the generals._ Serena smiled at Zoisite's words. 

* * * * * * 

Maxfield?" Lita called out for him. Still no answer. She inhaled a gulp of air and began collecting woods. She knew she heard something but when she called out for him, there was no answer and it began to spook her. 

Just as she turned around to go back to the place where she and Nephrite had stayed, she heard a rattle sound. Lita frozed. It really did sound like a....snake! She immediately dropped the woods and before she could even turn around to see it, a shapr pain shot at her leg and within a second her body felt physically numb. 

"Maxfield!" she screamed for a last time before she fall completely, hoping he could hear her and he did. Quickly, he ran to the where the voice came from. Her body went rigid when he saw Lita laid unconsciously on the ground. 

"Oh, God, Lita!" he hurried towards her and saw two holes which blood had ran out freely. There's no other reason except snake. To his greatest horror, he found that Lita wasn't breathing. He quickly recalled the mouth to mouth resuscitation that he had learned long ago. 

"Come on,Lita" he prayed as he pounded her chest. His prayer had been answered when Lita coughed and opened her eyes, revealing the green emeralds. 

"Hurt..." her voice was so soft that he had leaned to her. "Didn't think can....make it..." she whispered again. 

"No! You are going to make it. I'll make you survive this!" he hold her close to his chest, hoping he had enough power to transport back. Closing his eyes, he tried to tranport but the power lasted for awhile and then it faded. 

"Damn IT!!" he exclaimed in frustration. Her body felt so cold against his skin and she looked so pale. Trying again, he gathered the power were left but once again, he failed. 

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" he shouted hugging her closer. He tried until he was exhausted but he was unwilling to stop. His panic increased when Lita was unmoved and she looked like she had died. 

Suddenly, a light shined out from his chest and Nephrite that power overwhelmed him. It healed his power and his wounds that had caused by thorns. In a blink of eyes, they were once again at Tokyo. Nephrite was dumbfounded of what had happened. But when Lita let out a small wince and he was no more hesitated. He ran quickly to the hospital, ignoring the spectaculars around him. 

Bursting in, he shouted for help. It was all happened in a flashuntil he was too exhausted to even opened his eyes.... 

"Mr Stanton," a voice woke him up. Looking at clock, Nephrite was surprised to see he ahd been sleeping for only a half an hour. Turning his attention back to the doctor, he nodded his head as if to tell him to proceed. 

"That young lady is lucky. If she was send here late for more than one minute, I don't think she'll survive it," he explained. "Furthermore, I suggest you go home and take some rest." Nephrite watched her sleeping peacefully. 

"I'll come back tomorrow," he told him. He pushed the door openedand then turned back to face him. "I will be grateful if you keep this as a secret for awhile. I don't think I could face the reporters now," he asked hesitatedly. 

"You have my word," the young doctor said convincingly. "Thank you," he closed the door and looked around before transporting back to his house, hoping to find some rest because he had overused his power. 

He began to strip off his jacket, leaving the white shirt on and plopped on the sofa. Within a second, he fell into a deep slumber. 


	14. Chapter 14

MEMORY 14 

"I began to think that maybe Nephrite didn't survive after all," Kunzite complained. Plus today, Nephrite had been missing for five days and reporters were bugging them around which Kunzite thought was very annoying. Sometimes, he really wished that Nephrite was here because all these years, he was the one who deal with those bosy reporters. He really had the urge to stand in front of an enormous speaker and shouted 'Mind your own goddamn business!'. 

"I know what you mean," Jadeite rubbed at the back of his neck wearily. "Can you believe it? I thought we managed to get away from reporters by staying at the summer house! How the hell did they get our phone number?" Jadeite demanded. All the night the phone rang and he swore that he saw somebody sneaking around. What the hell did he sneak around for? 

"I'm as clueless as you. Do you have the key?" Kunzite buried his hands in the pocket, searching for key. 

"I have it. Now, I really need a good sleep before I off to the office," he mumbled. But as soon as the door was opened, both of them were as stll as statue, gaping in incredulity when they saw a very familiar figure sleeping very soundly on the sofa. The atmosphere was so still and silent that they could her the sound of clock ticking. 

"Am I too tired or my eyes are mistaken or that sleeping man is Nephrite?" Jadeite spoke up slowly. 

"I don't know. I saw him too," Kunzite at Nephrite in amazement. He finally found the energy to walk toward him, to make sure once again. 

"Jadeite! Oh, my god! This is really Nephrite!" he shouted esctatically. Like a flash of light, Jadeite was beside him. 

"Wake up, man!" Jadeite hold Nephrite's shoulder. He stirred and opened his eyes a little and saw two men were grinning widely. 

"What a great start," he groaned. Kunzite exchanged knowing look with Jadeite. 

"This is Nephrite, alright," 

"What else did you think? A cow?" Nephrite retorted. He sat up, trying to remember what had happened. One name popped up from his head. Lita. 

He wondered what Lita would think of him, when she woke up and found she was in the hospital. She would ask him a hundred of questions and gave him a thousand of accusations. She would looked at him in total disgust and hatred if he told her about his identity and she would never believe him if he told her how their togetherness on the island had brought such an unidentified feeling to him. The feelings to protect her, to comfort her whenever she needed him were so intense. He really need to see Lita, before she made any conclusion about him. 

"What's the time now?" he asked. He felt that he had been sleeping for a eternity. 

"9.00 a.m You better go freshen up. We have a really great story to tell you during your absent," Kunzite urged him. Watching Nephrite walked wearily to his bedroom, Jadeite remarked. "And he really has an interesting story to tell us," 

* * * * * * 

Lita opened her eyes. Her body was protesting for every move she made and her leg was the worst. For a while, she was dumbfounded at her surrounding. It wasn't the usual beautiful scenery of beach it was a...hospital! She was in the hospital. Lita abruptly sat up, ignoring the pain. 

"How, in the world, did I get here?" Lita said slowly. All she remembered was a snake bit her and then world went black. When she tried to remember back, it was blurred and she tried harder to remember her head was throbbing painfully. She turned around, hoping to find Maxfield, so that he could explain her doubts. 

If he told her that a miracle crossed by that coincidentally, a ship passed by and saved them, she would looked at him skeptically. A poison like snakes' did not wait that long to effect. Only two or three minutes, the victim would die. She was not that stupid to believe that kind of reason if that was he gave her. 

Lita had an awful feeling that Maxfield wasn't being honest to her. It was as if he was hiding a horrible, terrible and dark secret from her. She hoped if there was, he wasn't her enemy, who was playing with her heart, to use her for certain reasons. She didn't know if she can take his rejection as rational and as ignorant as she had received hundreds of time before. 

Drawing her legs close to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and buried her face within them, letting her hair fall like a heavy curtain. She hoped with all her heart that she was mistaken because whatever his secret was or how horrible it was, she couldn't change the way she had felt for him. Because deep in her heart, she knew she was helplessly and completely in love with him. 

* * * * * * 

Are you telling me that they know our existance?" Nephrite demanded. Jadeite had just finished telling him what had happened when he was gone. And Nephrite was certainly unpleased with his story. It was unbelievable! He had only been away for five days, and his life had turned upside down. 

Jadeite bit his lips. Seeing his reaction-angry and disbelieved but not shocked or suprised, he knew instantly that he didn't that Lita was one of the scout. But he needed to be certain. "How do you know Lita?" Nephrite was stiffened a little. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Just curious. I want to know lot of things such as how long you've known her..." 

"Why do you ask?" Nephrite interrupted, repeating his earlier question. 

"What if I tell you that I know something about her that you don't know," Jadeite word brought Nephrite's brows closed, frowning, as he lifted his hot cocoa. 

"Like what?" Jadeite's offer was interesting. What could he know about anything when he never met her? Nephtire thought, taking a sip of his cocoa. 

"Like she is Sailor Jupiter?" he clarified. Nephrite's body went rigid at his statement. The shock of knowing her true identity nearly made him choked his cocoa. After all they had been through, he could not believe Lita was one of the scouts. _She certainly is good in keeping secret._ Nephrite thought grimly. 

"I guess you really don't know anything about her, do you?" Jadeite put down the mug that he had been holding. "Which remind me, where's she?" 

"She's in a hospital," Nephrite mumbled. _Lita is a scout? Why haven't seen her before?_ He let out a sigh and pushed the thought away. When he meet later this evening, he'll ask her. 

Nephrite ran his hand through his thick brown hair. "If I appeared suddenly, the reporters will be puzzled and they will haunt us more often and do you know what does that mean?" he leaned back and crossed his arms over his broad shoulder. "It means our life is over. They would not stop until they are satisfied and by the time they did, our secrets will be no secrets anymore." 

"What are you suggesting?" Kunzite asked him. He could imagine how deceitful their life would be. 

"I will not show myself in the public for another day and I want you to call Sinclair and if you can manage, make a deal with any ship company to tell the reporters that one of their ship passed by and they had found us," Nephrite ordered. Living as one the presidents of a large company had gave him many experience to deal with the press. 

"The minute Sinclair is here, I will him that I had called him from Hokkaido to fetch me up. Jadeite, can you tell Zoisite that. I don't our story to be mixed up if we have to press conference," 

"Sure thing," Kunzite and Jadeite stood up and headed to the door. "By the way, do you want me to tell our prince?" Kunzite paused at the door. _Our prince. How would he react when he saw me?_ Nephrite wondered. It had been along time since they had seen each other. It will very awkward if he met him by sudden. He needed sometime. Everything was moving too fast for him. But first, he had to see Lita. 

"Not yet. I have to do something first. Then, I'll see him by my self," Nephrite decided. Seeing him was so weary, Jadeite look at Kunzite, telling him to leave Nephrite alone. 

"We'll see you in the morning," Jadeite told him. In a flash, they both gone. 


	15. Chapter 15

Memory 15 

Nephrite walked in slowly and quietly closed the door behind him. Lita hadn't noticed his arrival since she was soundly sleeping. Nephrite sighed in relief. He needed some time to think what excuses should he tell her. If he told her truth that he once was a Dark Kingdom's general, Lita would surely accuse him for having some intention for bringing her to an island and demanded to know what was it. Something told him that she would be hard to convince if he told her it was all coincidence. And he had made the wrong move, she would never trust him again. 

Nephrite sat on a wooden chair beside her and secretly watched her vividly lovely feature. Then, his gaze wandered downward to her body and reverted to her full and soft lips. As sweet as her lips appeared, he knew how well she'd used it to snap or retorted back every insulting comment he had gave her. His chest ached with admiring and amusement. He couldn't let her hate him now. Not when his feeling was so close to its surface. Never in his life, had he felt something so powerful to a woman. Usually, he felt only amuse and lust but never ever care and jealous. He did not even know what care and jealous really mean! 

Women threw themself at him but Lita had shouted at him for the first time they had met and she had even slapped him! Oddly enough, he did feel furious at her but at the end, when he was alone in the dark, he would smile in hilarious that sweet and outrageous woman can transform into enraged and passion woman! Add to that, he could not take her out of his mind and the need to own her was so intense when he watched her siren smiles and her sweet melody laughs. Lita was different from any woman he had ever met and he would be damn if he let her go because of some stupid misunderstood. He would speak the truth or she would be more suspicious and distrustful to him. From the day they had met, he'd told her thousands of lies and he wasn't intended to add more. 

"Maxfield?" her soft voice brought him back to reality. lita rubbed her eyes for a better view and she saw the familiar handsome face that had haunted her dreams. Lita slowly eased up and rested against the pillow. 

"How are you feeling?" Nephrite asked, trying to assuage the uncomfortable feeling. 

"Much beeter than the first time I woke up. For a second, my headwas spinning and I was imagined that I was in the hospital," Lita answered and then looked at him, waiting for something. "But it turned out that I am in a hospital." 

Nephrite knew that look. She was waiting for him explain why she was in the hospital, very much alive instead of on island and had already dead. He had expeted this but not this fast. He was hoping to distract her for a while and secretly told her who he really was without facing her rage and anger. 

"Well?" Lita said impatiently. 

"Look..." Nephrite ran his hand through his thick hair, which Lita thought was very beautiful and extraordinary shinning. "...perhaps we should start from the very begining." 

"Sure," Lita lifted her chin proudly to meet his sapphire eyes, daring him to lie at her. 

"I know something about you...about your biggest secret but you don't know nothing about me," Nephrite began. 

"Straight to the point," Lita cut off. His words really gave her an uneasy feeling. _What does he mean he knew something about me? Does he know I'm Sailor Jupiter?_

"This is the point," Nephrite pressed. When Lita gave him a snort which mean she didn't believe him, he said,"You said you wanted an explaination about how you get here." 

"Yes, I do. But since you didn't start off with 'Lita, you are in the hospital because I...', I know you are trying to change the subject," Lita retorted. 

Nephrite sighed in frustration. He tried to control his anger because he knew a part of this mess was his fault. "Don't you you want to know what I know about you?" Lita stiffened at his question and Nephrite knew he had ask the correct question. 

"Let me if you get that so-called information about me correct," Lita scowled at him. Nephrite smiled in admiration. 

"Does the so-called information about you being Sailor Jupiter is correct?" his quip made Lita almost jumped up and shouted the word 'What!!'. Instead she managed to look confuse and innocent but Nephrite could see the fear and anger through the mask she had been wearing. 

"I don't know what are you talking about," Lita shifted uncomfortably. As calm as she appeared to be right now, her mind was whirling fast, thinking who would possibly told him her greatest secret. 

"Yes, you do," Nephrite still smiling. But Lita thought he was mocking at her and she longed to slap that irritating smirk off his face. "Your friends told me about it," Nephrite told conspiratorially. 

"My friends?" Lita's eyes widened in disbelief. Without thinking, she blurted out her words in anger. "My friend would never told anyone about my identity of being one of scout even if they are forced to do..." For a second, Lita realized that she had been trapped. Seeing Nephrite sat back with his arms crossed over his broad chest and he was smiling like a man declaring his victory, was enough to tell her he was trapping her and he had succeed. 

"See," he grinned triumphantly. "I told you, you know what am I talking about," 

"For all the low and filthy tactics, it's amazing a conceited bastard like you have fans all over the country," Lita muttered but loud enough for him to hear. 

"Considering how bastard I am with filthy tactics, don't you think that I'm qualified to be your former enemy," Nephrite carefully formed his sentence. 

"What do you mean you are my former enemy?" Lita asked irritably, still angry at her stupidity to admit who she really was. 

"One of the generals of Dark Kingdom?" he provided. 

"One of the general..." her words were abruptly stopped. Her eyes were narrow in anger a second ago, then they widened in realization and, of course, shock. "Who are you, really? Either you are Nephrite or Jadeite, I don't really care. Tell me now!" her eyes were darkened with the same disgust and suspicious that he had expected earlier. 

"Lita..." Nephrite put his hands on her shoulder but Lita angrily shove the hands away. She was hurt and angry. She felt he had been using her for certain reason which she suspected vengence and she had fallen into his manipulation by falling in love with his charming and handsome face that had hidden his vile and black-hearted disposition! The anger and hurt she had felt right now was nothing to compare with the disgust she felt for easily to be used and manipulated by their enemy. Now she was hopelessly injured in bed, which he could just kill her swiftly and silently. She didn't know which one of her mixed up emotion felt the strongest but she hope it wasn't hurt because she didn't want his pity! 

Nephrite, in other hands, thought Lita was disgusted at him and it tore his heart apart. It also made him furious at her for not letting him had the chance to explain everything. He had tried to control his anger from the very first they had started this conversation when she had answered his sentences with either mockery or in the insulting ways. He told himself many times that the whole mess would look entirely his fault if he lost his temper and did something that beyond his control. But when she shoved his hands away, his patient snapped and the urge to punish her was increasing. 

He grasped her shoulder tightly and firmly, which made Lita winced in pain and surprise. Lifting her chin courgeously, she opened her mouth to say scathing thing. Unaware that Nephrite was letting anger was controlling his mind, he clamped his lips against her soft lips roughly and hurtfully. He wanted her to know how he felt by her rejection and disgust. His tongue thrusted inside her mouth, savoring the sweetness and at the same time the bitter of her reaction. 

Expertly, he rubbed his upper lips against hers and he ran his hands upward from her shoulder, feeling her shapely neck against his rough hands and cupped her cheeks, holding her lips securely locked against him. He tried to make her kissed him back. But she was so still and rigid, which he exactly that she tried to resist him. Nephrite, had never turned down any challenge and he wasn't about to turn down this sweet challenge. His fingers tracing the hollows of her ears, Lita lost the battle to resist him. She slidded her hands up to his chest and kissed him back with all the confusion and helpless love she had felt to him. When the kiss ended, they were both breathless. 

"You sure are expert in kissing women!" Lita bit it out. Lita had been kissed before but they were always the eager and unexpert boys. But when she knew Nephrite, knew the way he kissed a woman and knew the unexpected things he'd capable to do, she realized how much she needed him and how frighten she felt when she learned his identity and knew she was about to lose him. 

"Haven't you read my thousands of affairs from any magazine lately?" Nephrite answered nonchalantly. He was getting really frustrated from argument and not being able to continue what they had done just now. 

"Get out," Lita ordered quietly. She was too upset, too angry, too confuse and too tired to think of anything. 

"That's a good idea. I'm tired of this game anyway," Nephrite said coolly. He stopped briefly at the door and looked back at her. "If you are wondering..." Nephrite said. Lita looked at him, eager to see him leave. "...I am Nephrite," He slammed the door behind him. 

Lita drew her legs to her chest and buried her face between them, feeling both desolated and isolated. He merely used her for his game. He'd made that very clear by saying _I'm tired of this game anyway..._ Lita felt tears started to fall down her cheeks. _If you are wondering, I am Nephrite._ He actually admitted that to her, right to her face. 

"No more...I'll never let that egotistical and heartless bastard near me ever again," she swore. But deep in her heart, she'll never forget the way he looked at her as if she was the most special woman he had ever met or the way he kissed her either to comfort her or to punish her. And she would always loved him forever... 

* * * * * * 

"Are you sure he's coming?" Darien demanded at Zoisite. He wasn't fully believed that Nephrite could suddenly appeared after 5 days disappeared without any trace. 

Zoisite looked clearly uncomfortable at his prince demand. Since he also was surprised by the news that Jadeite had told him and he hadn't seen Nephrite yet, he felt maybe Jadeite was imagined things. But the fact that Kunzite was with him when Jadeite saw Nephrite, convince Zoisite to tell their prince about Nephrite arrival later that afternoon. "I'm sure that I heard Jadeite correctly. Our talk was so brief that probably I was hallucinating." 

Watching his watch, Zoisite groaned in dismay. "I am late!" When his prince looked at him in bewilder, Zoisite urgently explained to him. "I was supposed to be in a meeting to discuss what to say in a press conference about Nephrite appearance tomorrow with Jadeite and Kunzite. It seems that you have to meet with Nephrite alone, I guess." Picking up his coat and his briefcase, he turned to face Darien, smiling apologetically and vanished into a thin air. Darien was always amazed how his guardians could do that and he couldn't. 

Lost in his thought, he didn't hear the sound of Nephrite opened the door and walked in. But he did jump in surprise he heard Nephrite slammed the door shut and swearing under his breath. Darien watched Nephrite's angry face...no, frustrated face and listened to every swearing word he'd said. 

"What's bothered you?" Nephrite turned around in surprise and saw the person he'd intended to see later this evening. Tossing away his coat, he walked towards his prince. Darien was a bit nervous when he saw his grim feature and decided this was maybe wasn't the perfect time to meet him. 

Sighing deeply, Nephrite sat on the sofa. "Everything is bothering me. The press conference tomorrow, tons of work that had been waiting for me at the office and..." Nephrite hesitated at the last thing. 

"Does it involve a woman?" Nephrite lifted his head slowly and looked at Darien, which made he knew exactly it did involve a woman. "Who?" 

"A woman," Nephrite answered dryly which made Darien threw his head back and laugh. "You seem reluctant to say who is she but you opened your feeling wide enough to know you had a problem which involve a woman." 

"I don't know you are here," Nephrite said defiantly. 

"I've heard about you from Zoisite. Unlike the other, you take a full responsibility on your company. I was thinking, while I was waiting you, how little I know about you all," Darien started a conversation after decided that he should drop the subject. 

"Zoisite prefers something that had to do with knowledge. You know such as Mathematic, Medical, Science and much more. Kunzite is a bit distance from us that we barely knew what he fond of but I am aware that he was popular around women whom were overfond of his unusual silver hair," Nephrite stopped briefly. 

"Yeah, I've heard Serena told me that Kunzite's silver hair was attractive. Although I can't see what so special about that," Darien sounded a little scornful. 

"I believe you are jealous, my prince," Nephrite smiled broadly. Darien seemed overly protective about Serena which probably made Serena was Sailormoon. "No, I'm not jealous. I'd just wondering why women are squealing when Kunzite's around," Darien informed him firmly but Nephrite could still heard a jealous tone in his prince's voice. 

"Jadeite, likes to study historical things which I thought is boring. Once, he'd spend almost a hundred thousand dollar on things like that," Nephrite smiled at those memories. "But among them, I prefer to have Jadeite as my partner wherever we go." Leaning forward, Nephrite whispered," But don't tell Kunzite or Zoisite or even Jadeite about this. I'm afraid Jade will be modest and you don't know how irritating he could be," 

Chuckling softly, Darien leaned back. "I've spent almost half of my life, not knowing who I am," When he saw Nephrite raised his eyebrows questionly, Darien hastily expalined,"I'd had an accident when I was six years old and ever since that I'd lost my memory. I was...blank for nearly 11 years until I meet Serena. She's the most wonderful woman I've ever met." 

"Things change. Once I was an evil general, who was stupid enough to believe I could conquer the world. When I think back, I felt...foolish and...I don't how to describe the feeling when I alive. That's why I worked nights and days to forget what I've done," Nephrite smiled at his prince. The familiar feeling of talking to his prince, telling each other problem and exchanged stories brought him such a happiness that he couldn't describe. 

"It's too good to see you back, Prince Endymion," Nephrite hold out his hand, indicating to have a handshake. 

"Same to you, General Nephrite," Darien grasped his hand to Nephrite's. 


	16. Chapter 16

Memory 16 

Lita hadn't succeeded to get some sleep after the argument with earlier. Her heart was still hurt from his words and her humiliation and anger increased when she recall the way she responded to his passionate kiss that nearly made her guard slipped. To make thing worse, she had told him most of her life which could endanger her friends' and her own life. When he laughed at her hilarious childhood and when he told her that those boys who dumped her were stupid, Lita was began to enjoyed his company. The more they spent their time together, Lita felt radiantly happy and she realized that she was looking forward to see him again. 

Closing her eyes tightly, Lita pulled the blanket up to her neck, trying to make his handsome and compelling face disappeared. The more she tried, the clearer the image became. The images showed Nephrite chuckled, which Lita thought was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. It also showed he was angry. She knew how amazingly terrifying when he was angry but he would never stay angry for a long time. She was thinking about him again! She tossed her body to another side to keep his face out of her mind and after awhile staying in that position, Lita groaned in frustration. She wanted to strangle Nephrite, she wanted to kill him. She wanted to do anything so that he could feel the anger, humiliation, frustration and aching emptiness that had burdened her. 

Suddenly Lita heard footsteps that coming towards her room. She abruptly sat up and preparing herself for whoever that might be. Her visitors were more than one. Lita realized that if the visitors were her adversaries, she was obviously outnumbered and there was no doubt that they could easily took her down because her leg was still bandaged. Her whole body tense when the visitors were closer. 

"Lita?" A soft and familiar voice called her and within a second, a cheerful face popped out. 

"Serena!" Lita let out a nervous laugh. 

The four beautiful women walked into the room, having a delightful face pasted onto their face. Lita quickly put down her tense and unhappy face and forced herself to curve a smile. Not that she didn't happy to see her friends back. But she had rather be alone because it was a few minutes ago when she had an argument with Nephrite. Lita felt awkward using Nephrite instead of Maxfield but she reminded herself that Nephrite had used her for some reason that she had forgotten to ask. Seeing her friends lifted her spirit a little. 

"Lita, we are so happy to see you! I've been worried about you," Serena exclaimed as she hugged her. Lita returned her hug, feeling radiantly happy about her friends' concern. 

"We all had been worried about you," Ami said as she sat beside her. They all chatted about Lita's experience on the island and four of them were furious when Lita told them about Vanessa interference. 

"Why that woman was surely desperate to win Maxfield's heart," Mina said angrily. Lita bit her lips as she tried not to laugh. In spite of what Mina said, Lita was wondering whether her friends knew who Maxfield really was. And she carefully took out the so-called romantic parts. She didn't want her friends to get mushy about her relationship between her and Nephrite because she knew there would no relationship between them, as they were two worlds apart. One part of her desperately wanted to ask whether they knew about Nephrite and another part of her was too proud to ask anything. Usually her desperation won against her pride but when it came to her feeling, Lita was reluctant to say or ask anything about that bastard. 

"So, when the doctor said you can get out?" Rei asked her. 

"Tomorrow," Lita answered enthusiastically. She was bored to death, laying in the bed all the time and had nothing to do except staring at the ceiling. Lita suspected that Nephrite was paying for her medical expense because she was staying in a room alone and not with other patients. Thinking of that made Lita felt sick. Her pride was wounded because he thought she couldn't pay for her own medical expense. Maybe she would be gratitude if the charity came from other people but she couldn't stand if it came from that two-face idiot! 

"Lita? Are you all right? You seem awfully quiet?" Serena asked her concernedly. Putting aside her hatred, Lita shook her head. 

"No, I'm fine. Maybe I'm just too tired," Lita tried to smile but she felt her smile was plastic. Reluctantly to believe her excuse, Serena stood up. 

"Then, I guess we all should be get going now and let you have some sleep," Serena said. 

"What do you think had bothered her," Serena asked her friends at the restaurant half an hour later. 

"You mean, Lita?" Mina asked. 

"No, a cow. Of course I was talking about Lita! We'd just see her half an hour ago," Serena rolled her eyes and Mina giggled. 

"I think it involved a guy. I presume it is Nephrite," Rei answered. Nibbling her straw thoughtfully, Ami recall the way Lita told them her experience with Nephrite. She carefully avoided something. 

"I'm positive it was Nephrite," Ami announced and immediately three pairs of eyes were focused at her. She had heard her friends' discussion and her mind quickly recall the way everytime Lita mentioned Nephrite. She seemed reluctant and hesitate and sometime she sounded sarcastic, which made Ami more than sure that Lita hated Nephrite. But when Lita mentioned Vanessa, she could hear the jealousy tone. Ami frowned a little. Nothing about Lita made any sense. Lita hated Nephrite but at the same time cared about him! 

"Why would you say that?" Rei demanded. 

"Well, I was watching Lita's face when she told us the story. It is like she was holding something from us which I am sure the part where it involved him," Ami explained. 

"Do you think he'd done something to her?" Serena asked Ami fearfully. She didn't want to think the horrible things that Nephrite had had done to her. But when she considered the thoughtful and handsome man that had captured Molly's heart once, Serena thought it was impossible for Nephrite to do so. Still, people change. 

"I don't think so. But we will ask Nephrite," Ami said hastily. 

"You damn right I'm going to ask him. If he'd done something to her, he's finish," Mina said determinedly. Lita looked like hell when she saw her. She was exhausted and frustrated and her smile wasn't even a smile. It looked more like a straight line. 

"We all going to ask him," Rei agreed. 

* * * * * * 

"You had learned your lesson very well," a deep and husky woman's voice said to her. She was sweating from her training and she was pleased when her lady praised her. Her lady told her once that she would a great warrior if she trained often. Now at her teen ages, she could beat any soldier that much older than her. 

"Thank you, my lady," she kneeled in front of the woman. Her lady had taken care of her ever since she could remember. Even though she wasn't very nice to her. Sometime she was afraid at her lady when her lady was angry and was terrified when her lady was furious. When she finished abusing her, she would tell her that it was for her own good and then she'd left her in cold with blood all over her body. 

For years her lady had done that to her which lead her to believe that her lady was abusing her own good. So she never questioned about her lady doing to her for her was very afraid of her lady. 

"When you are old enough, my slave and my protector, you'll very useful to me. Very useful," As she finished her words, she turned around and left her. 

* * * * * * 

Lita slowly opened her eyes as the sun shone through her eyes. Lately her dreams became less terrifying but more strange. She was dreaming a woman whom she had never met. But in her dreams she was much younger and much more naïve. Even though she hadn't seen her body in her dreams, she could tell in the dreams her body had had many scars which she convinced were the woman in her dreams' handiwork. She shuddered at the thought of being abused. When she fought, her enemies always blasted her with fires, beams or anything but never ever with swords. 

Lita desperately wanted to know what was the meaning of her dreams because it was continuing annoyed her; made her frustrated enough to scream loudly that the whole Japan would hear her suffer. Although she knew screaming was useless and painful thing to do but she'd heard how screaming could reduce someone's tension. It would work much more better if there was someone to scream with. Sighing loudly Lita tried to stand up and found that her leg was strong enough to support her weight. She could walk but had to limp a little bit. But that didn't bother her for she was so happy to be able to stand. 

Waiting impatiently for her friends to come, Lita began packing up and wished that her friends remembered to bring her some clothes. Precisely at 9 am, her friends arrived and they did not forget to bring her some clothes. The doctor told her not to use her legs often for the next few days because her legs were not strong enough. 

Lita had considered, telling her friends about the dreams that had bothered her so much but decided against it. Telling them about Nephrite, maybe but telling them about her dreams which probably earned dubious looks from her friends because she didn't even know where to start was something else. Perhaps if she could discover a little what she was dreaming of, she will tell her friends. Perhaps. It was just perhaps. 

* * * * * * 

"When can we start our plan, my lady?" Vanessa nervously pulled her blond hair off her forehead. She was absolutely furious when she knew that Maxfield had fallen into Lita's trap and eagerly wanted to show that superior woman that she, too, could win. 

"I can see that you are eager to finish this game," her lady curved up a smile that both pleased and scared her. "So do I. She was once my slave, who respected me and never questioned my action or shed a tear when I taught her a lesson and now look at her peaceful and happy life she's having right now! That pathetic slave!" Her reaction changed abruptly from a smiling face into a hard and hatred. 

Vanessa unconsciously took few steps back. For hundreds of years living with her lady, she could never be able to endure her lady's anger with much bravado. She had seen her lady very angry and furious which made her to promise not ever made her lady angry. She knew how amazingly her lady's power. But not like this. Not with her lady's face so cold and hard. So much hatred. Vanessa knew that Lita was really in a big and serious trouble. 

She didn't know what really happened to them. But according to her lady, a millenium ago, Lita had had done something that make her lady angry with her. Very angry, in fact. Her lady was trapped in this dark and cold place where no one here except her lady and her and Vanessa was wondering how a pathetic and weak scout such as Lita could trapped her powerful lady. But her lady never told her and she would gave her the coldest stare with her colourless eyes. Vanessa wouldn't dare to make her lady furious for she knew what would cost her. 

"We gave her one last dream that shall told her every betrayal thing she had done to me that made me trapped and when she woke up we'll gave that traitor an attack which she will never ever forget!" Her lady bellowed and ended with a horrible laugh that echoed through the empty castle. 

* * * * * * 

"We're having a party," Serena said excitedly on their way to Lita's house. Her other friends nodded, sharing the same excitement. Looking at her friends, Lita frowned and then asked them," What for?" 

"For you had return safely, dummy," Mina answered playfully. 

"Not exactly 'safely'," Lita reminded them. She indicated to her bandaged leg. Mina just shrugged at her remarked and answered," At least you did come back alive." 

"Anyway, we invited lots of other friends including the ex-generals," Serena continued cheerfully. She had planned with her fiancé about the party yesterday. Lita seemed a little upset about something that Serena didn't know and she desperately wanted to do something that could cheer her up. Her other friends also agreed that throwing a party would be a great way to lift Lita's spirit. 

Lita stopped immediately when Serena'd mentioned the ex-general. "Is that means that Nephrite would be there too?" Seeing Nephrite is something that she couldn't bear to do and after all he'd done and said Lita was absolutely certain that she didn't want to see that two-face idiot ever again. Her pride had destroyed when he thought that their time at the island was merely a game and it hurt her more when he said he was tired of it. 

"Of course," Ami answered instead of Serena. Ami noticed Lita's expression changed from happy to frown. "Lita, why is your face was so…so foul?" she asked softly. Lita quickly put on her happy face to hide her feeling but Ami was sure something had happened between Nephrite and Lita and he had said something that made her loathed to see him again. 

"Me?" Lita let out an unwilling laugh. "No…of course it will include Nephrite. I just…" Lita swallowed hard and grimaced at her next word. "…Anxious to see him again." Lita could not believe she had said that! Anxious?! She would rather die than to meet him after what had happened! As usual the Venus' warrior had her eyes widened. 

"Really? I knew something had happened between you guys. Heck, living on an island with no one around, just you and Nephrite, surely you had felt something for him," she blurted out excitedly. Lita listened to what Mina had said with disgust. _Yeah, I did feel something for him. I'm disgusted and angry. That's what I felt! _Lita silently retorted. 

"Is that so?" Rei sounded dubious but Lita hardly noticed her tone because she was busy cursing Nephrite. "Yeah," Lita answered absently. 

"Then, I guess it all settle," Serena clapped her hands like a child. Little did Lita know that she was going to have a longest dream she had ever dreamt and it wasn't going to be pleasant. 


	17. Chapter 17

Memory 17 

Mina was almost gloating as she cleaned up the room. In exactly three hours her friends would arrive and she was so eager to get the room as clean as possible. They were having a party at the generals' apartment since theirs was the biggest. The other had gone to buy things for the party and left Kunzite to help her. She didn't mind to have Kunzite as her company although Rei was still suspicious about the generals. She insisted that the general had other intentions and Mina always be the one who laughed that Rei's ideas because she knew if they wanted a revenge and if they had other intentions, they would have stroke them. Lately, she and her friends seemed a little off guard and according to her experience, the little opportunity like that was enough for those generals to defeated them. Serena seemed to trust them and Mina couldn't see why she needed to be dubious. 

While her mind wandered around, Mina clumsily dropped a plate. Then a hand caught it before it broke into hundreds of pieces. Putting back the crystal plate onto the table, Kunzite smiled amusedly at her. "Wonder what had occupied milady's thought tonight?" 

Mina just shrugged and stood up, reaching for another crystal plate. After a while polishing the plate, she raised her head a little and almost let out a dismay groan when her saw Kunzite was still there. "Wonder what keeps _milord_ here while there are plenty of things to do?" Mina retorted back. Kunzite almost laughed at her quip but he managed to keep his face neutral. 

Mina watched Kunzite walked away and a strange feeling of disappointed washed over her because he didn't even tried to continue their conversation. She didn't know why but she felt so familiar and so…perfect whenever Kunzite neared her. Pushing her thoughts away, Mina continued polishing the crystal. Maybe she didn't have a boyfriend for long time and she began to think crazily. She didn't even know Kunzite whether in her past life or in her present life. How was she supposed to have this déjà vu feeling? 

Two hours later they both were laying exhaustedly on the sofa next to each other. They had plentiful of time before the guest started to arrive and the others had come back earlier and promised to be here after cleaned up themselves. Mina looked at the clock and reluctantly stood up. She had to go home to change her clothes. 

"You want to leave?" Kunzite asked her. Nodding her head Mina reached for her coat and slipped her hands through the sleeves tiredly. 

"Then, let me bring you home," Kunzite offered. Mina opened her mouth to say no thanks but Kunzite slipped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. Mina felt her heart pounding uncontrollably when she felt his warmth surrounding her. "Believe me…" his husky voice teased her and Mina forced herself to look up to meet his eyes. "…It is safer and quicker this way." 

In a second, Kunzite transported her and when she opened her eyes, Mina was surprised to see she was in her room. "How…" her first word after he transported her came out. 

"I transported from my apartment to your house. It is one of the generals abilities," he explained to her. Smiling up at him, her blue eyes were twinkling mischievously at him. "You should tell me earlier so I don't have to take a bus and wasted my money when my very own friend had that kind of ability," Kunzite grinned back at her. 

For a while, they stood in front of each other silently. Mina had no idea was he was thinking because he had been looking at her…admiring her? No…Mina scolded herself. He couldn't be admired her. He would be likely amused at her because her childish attitude was no matching for his intelligent and thoughtful one. 

While Mina was so deep in her thought, Kunzite suddenly put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Mina was surprised for the second time in the last five minutes and he shocked her by lowering his lips to touch hers. Her whole body went rigid by the sudden touch and her mind was numb for a while. When he moved his lips on top of her lips, trying to get a better access and his hands glided up from her waist to her shoulder, cherished the beautiful curved that God had created for her, her hands automatically were at her broad chest. 

Kunzite could still sense her uncertainty because Mina was unsure whether to put her hands around his neck, which she wanted to do badly, or let her hands on his chest. So, he buried his one of his hands into the thick golden hair of hers and pressed his lips more securely, telling her to put her arms around his neck. Mina eagerly obliged him and wrapped her arms around his neck and felt the silky and soft silver hair of his. As perfectly the combination of gold and silver appeared to be, both of the long lost lovers were desperately and hungrily kissed each other without knowing their past relationship. Without knowing that they were still in love after a millenium year losing each other. 

When they finally came back to reality, Kunzite looked at her enigmatically. He knew, Mina was trying to read his mind, trying to know why he kissed her thoroughly tonight. How could she figure it out since he, himself didn't know why. Watching her looked ethereally beautiful, Kunzite felt his spirit lifted a little…no, he corrected. He felt his spirit was high. Her shinning golden hair to match with her blue eyes made him decided that Mina was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on. He blinked. Why did he think Mina was _still_ the beautiful woman he'd ever met while he hadn't met her except the battle they'd encounter a few years ago? 

"I…I better go now," Kunzite clumsily broke the silent. Before Mina could protest, he vanished into thin air.Slowly, she sank on to the bed. Part of her was confused but a strange feeling of happy swept through her, eager to meet him tonight at the party and another part of her mind was screaming a warning that he shouldn't be trusted. He merely used her to entertain himself or perhaps his other friends. They probably were betting how easy she was to be attracted to Kunzite. And she wanted to prove them, if they were really betting on her, that choosing her as the target was a wrong decision. 

Weary, she walked towards the bathroom and after refreshed herself, she took out her silk white dress that was hanging above her knee and wore it. The wide neckline of the dress revealed her smooth shoulder but not deep enough to see the upper breasts. She brushed her golden hair until it shone and decided to change her hairstyle. Determine to look at her best and to get the last laugh, Mina braided half of her upper hair and let the lower half of her hair free. She slipped a pair of pearl clip into both of the side of her hair. Then, she reached out a golden necklace with a small pearl as the locket and a pair of pearl earrings to match with the white dress. Reaching out her purse, Mina went down. 

"Mina! How on earth did you get in he…" her mother went still so did Artemis. Aware her mother and Artemis surprise at her appearance, Mina turned around like a model modestly. 

"So, what do you think?" Mina asked. Her mother walked towards her and after awhile looking down at her, she smiled at her only daughter. "You look like an angel," 

"Really," Mina was blushing. 

"Is there someone special waiting for you at the party?" her mother asked her, watching her daughter slipping in a pair of white shoes. Mina looked up, trying to look exasperated and her mother laughed. 

"Have a nice time," her mother said as Mina headed towards the door and watched her cat followed her. Looking at her mother before closing the door, Mina said mysteriously," Believe me, I will." 

By the time she was there, everyone had arrived and she was the last one. Bracing herself to face Kunzite, she knocked the door and waited for it to be opened. She could hear Serena's excited voice, something about her lateness and smiled in spite of herself. Usually it was Serena who late but when it came to something like eating or party, Serena had never late. Her thought shattered when the door was finally opened she was facing Kunzite. _Just great_ Mina thought. 

Kunzite was speechless at the look of Mina. An hour ago, her face was dirty with sweat and dusk and so was her T-shirt and jeans but now she was absolutely dazzled him with her wide and innocent blue eyes staring at him, making her exquisite face look small. Although she wore a little make-up, she was prettier than those women he always met during the exclusive parties or balls he'd always attended. 

"So, are you going to let me in like a gentleman or you're going to continue staring at me, _milord_?" Mina asked demurely. She'd finally get the last laugh because Kunzite was startled by her appearance. Now, she was hoping for him to say something but he didn't. Instead, he closed the without letting her in. 

"Wait…" she started to get angry and Kunzite let the door half-open. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Her demure expression vanished and replaced by her angry and disbelief expression. 

"I was expecting a naïve eighteen year-old girl with her disheveled hair sticking out everywhere. Not a beautiful and enchanting lady that seems to be around her twenties and looked absolutely breathtaking," Mina was stunned at his words and she didn't whether she should be insulted or flattered because both of his descriptions were meant for her and both of them were absolutely different! 

Not knowing how to react,Mina pushed him aside and strode furiously inside. She could hear him chuckling amusedly at her and her childish attitude. A minute ago she was felt sophisticated and she was pretty sure she could show them that she wasn't that easy to be played around, and now she felt ridiculous. Kunzite was not easy to be laughed at and Mina hadn't given up yet to stuff that triumph and irritating chuckled back into his mouth. That infuriating man needed some mental treatment! Mina thought angrily. 

"Hey, Mina! Why did you take so long to come in?" Serena's cheerful asked her. She saw all her friends were sitting on the sofa and Nephrite was talking to Jadeite and Darien at the balcony. Lita looked exhausted and she wore T-shirt and jeans while her other friends were wearing silk and velvet. _Lita must be absolutely tired!_ She could hear Andrew's voice inside the kitchen with Zoisite arguing about something. 

"I would be here three minutes ago if the person who opened the door wasn't that damn, egotistical and mental-problem Kunzite!" Mina muttered under her breath and seated beside Lita. Suddenly, Mina could feel that everyone was looking at her, surprised. _Did I say that aloud?_ Mina felt her face warm. 

"What…" Jadeite was choking back his laughter. "…Did that damn, egotistical and mental-problem Kunzite do to you?" At that point, everyone in that started to laugh even Lita had to laugh. Mina wanted to sink into the floor and never wanted to appear again. Kunzite had chosen a bad time to appear. 

"What are you all laughing about?" Kunzite asked. Nephrite stopped laughing and he smiled mischievously. "Well, Mina claimed that there was a _damn, egotistical and mental-problem_ man opened the door for her and we all wanted to know what did that man do to her." 

Kunzite looked at Mina and raised his eyebrows questionably at her. Mina just lifted her shoulder and smiled sheepishly. He didn't sure whether Mina said it out aloud purposely for getting even for him or unpurposely said it because right her face was blushing slightly. He didn't have time to figure it out when their savers came out of the kitchen and carried drinks. The earlier incident was forgotten. 

Slowly, Kunzite neared Mina and whispered to her. "Am I appeared to be egotistical and mental-problem to you?" 

"Absolutely," Mina hissed as she reached out for her glass. His lips were so near to her ear that her heart was racing fast when his breath sensually touched her sensitive ear. 

"Just because I'm crazy about you, you thought I'm mental-problem?" Kunzite stood up and left her in astonishment. He smiled at her mysteriously and winked at her. Mina's heart started to pound fast and her stomach fluttered excitedly. She didn't get the meaning of his words and even though she got it, she wasn't sure whether he was sincere or he merely to prove his other friends that he could get her. Mina nervously took a sip of her juice. 

Rei watched the whole scenario with disapproved. She still didn't trust the generals and if her friends fall into their traps, they would have a hard time to concentrate at their battle. But still, the generals didn't make any mistake yet. But she would watch every step they took. Rei frowned; lately the Great Fire didn't show any kind of evil spirits, which mean the generals, weren't having any vile intention. She wouldn't trust the people who had killed them once, easily. 

She turned her attention to the conversation that her friends including her _new and suspicious_ friends. Well, as much as she hated the generals, she didn't want to miss the chat that seemed to be interesting because Ami was laughing together with Darien. _How often did you see them laughing together? _Rei thought amusedly. Soon they were all excluding Lita were deeply engrossed into the conversation. 

Lita forced her legs to walk towards the balcony. Inside was too noisy and too frustrated so, Lita lazily sinking herself in the soft and comfortable sofa at the balcony. As sleepy and exhausted she was right now, Lita still didn't dare to go to sleep. Instead of being less mysteriously, the dreams that continued to haunt her became more and more terrifying and everynight she was forced to watch the same horrifying scene. She had never so helpless in her life. 

_It was such a misery when one couldn't sleep especially for days!_ Lita mentally retorted. She was so angry, so tired and so unbelievably tension and she wished with all her heart that she had someone to pour all her misery. She wanted to shout, to scream and to do everything so that the burden within her could be reduce. Unaware her thoughts made her sleepier, slowly her eyes were closed and she fell into a deep slumber. 

That was where she had the longest and the most terrible dream she had ever dreamt of in her whole life. 


	18. Chapter 18

Memory 18 

_Where had you been, Jupiter? _A voice echoed through the darkness. Lita whirled around, searching for the owner of the voice. As far she remember, no one had use that name since she had been reborn. That was her name in her past life, her life as a lady. And now she was puzzled and felt awkward when somebody used the name. 

_Have you forgotten about me? _Again the voice asked her. Lita took a step ahead, trying to locate from where the voice came from. But the surrounding was so dark that Lita couldn't see a thing. _About what you had done a long time ago? _The voice was full of anger, accusing and hatred. So cold. 

"I don't know what are you talking about," Lita shouted. _What had I done along time ago? _Lita wondered. The voice remained to be silent and it didn't even bother to answer her question but Lita didn't give up and she asked again, "I don't even who you are. Show yourself," she demanded. Truth to tell, she was scared. Who wouldn't? She didn't know where was she, how she got here and now a strange voice kept accusing her for something she didn't even know. But she had never show her fear and she wasn't going to show it now. 

_Living as a lady in a Silver Millenium certainly made you forgot your place. _The voice returned but now it wasn't asking her. It was a statement. 

"I don't have a slightest idea what are you saying," Lita insisted. It was true. She really didn't know and their conversation were getting nowhere as they kept talking in a circle. Lita was getting frustrated. The voice didn't answer back and now she was all alone in this dark and quiet place. Just when Lita opened her mouth to call the voice, she caught a glimpse of a light at the corner of her eyes. Her heart was leaping with joy and she let out a relief sigh as her automatically ran toward the light. It felt that she had run forever and when she arrived, she was breathless. Eager to get away from the darkness, Lita stepped into the light. 

After adjusting her eyes, she realized that she was in the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Flowers were carefully arranged and the grass had neatly trimmed. But as beautiful the garden appeared to be, Lita realized that the garden lack of something. _It was so empty and quiet. There are no birds singing and the wind didn't even blow. _As she admired the garden, Lita heard something. They were the voices and one of them was the same voice that had been talking to her. She quietly headed toward the bushes and separated them so that she could peek through it. 

From her hiding place, Lita could see two figures facing each other and of them was kneeling. The girl couldn't be more than 18 years old and she was frightened. Lita knew because the girl was shaking uncontrollably as her head was bent forward, making her heavy mahogany hair cascading against her cheeks. While the other person, a lady to be exact was wearing a beautiful aquamarine dress and diamonds were at her throat and ears. She obviously from higher ranks. With her greenish hair was beautifully styled, the older lady was very ravishing and she appeared to be very, very furious. 

Suddenly the lady grabbed a whip. The kneeling girl snapped her head up but Lita still couldn't see her face. She shook her head vigorously and unconsciously slide backward fearfully. 

Lita wanted to get out from her hiding place and stepped between them to save the little girl but her legs seemed to be frozen. She tried with all her might but failed and all that she could do was watched. Never in her life, had Lira felt this helpless and this was the same feeling she'd had felt when she dreamed about a poor woman ran with a child in her arms. The woman's face was so much in fear and hatred that Lita could feel the feelings too. 

When the lady started to strike the girl, Lita could hear her sobs but the girl remained at her place as if she was willing to receive the punishment. Lita could bear to watch it any longer so she clamped her hands at her face. She wanted to help the girl so much, taking the girl away from that cruel lady but she couldn't and it hurt her so much. Lita clenched her hands so tight that they hurt. The girl was bleeding and she appeared to be half-conscious but the older woman was refused to stop. 

Suddenly another girl dressed in fine clothing, rushed in and hugged the weak girl tightly. Lita opened her eyes and saw a short and red hair girl, approximately at the same age as the brunette and it looked exactly like…Molly! Lita was bewildered. What in the world did Molly do in her dreams? _This dream is getting more and more strange. I don't know who or what will appear next! _They seemed to be arguing and shouting at each and it made the older lady more and more angry. She changed her victim from the brunette to the redhead. Lita looked at the older lady, who was no longer, the beautiful woman she saw at the first time because her anger made her ugly, lifted her hand to whip the redhead. But she lifted her chin with much courage, which was so different to compare with the brunette. And Lita admired her. As the older lady whipped the redhead, the brunette had finally gained her consciousness and Lita could see that she was shocked to see the redhead been beaten. And she shouted so loud that Lita could hear what was she saying. 

"CALLISTO!" _Callisto? Why is that name seems so familiar and yet I can't recognize her? _Lita thought. She returned her attention back to them. Now the brunette was trying with all her might to pull the redhead away from the enraged lady but according to Lita's observation, she was doing something that impossible. The brunette was bleeding all over her body and she was fatigue. How could she pull someone who was at the same size like her? 

She was begging. Begging for the older lady for something, which was perhaps to let the redhead go. When the lady refused to stop and the redhead was clinging to the brunette, suddenly the whole place started to shake hard. The pillars were collapsing at each other and the flowers that was neatly organized started to fell into the ground as the ground separated, creating a deep abyss. The scene was horrible as Lita heard people shouted for help or maybe shouting because they had fall into the abysses. As the shouting and the sound of crashing continued, Lita suddenly remembered the people that she'd been watching just now. The older lady had gone but she could see the redhead and the brunette. Even though the redhead was in the better shape then the brunette, but the brunette was pulling her probably friend. And when she turned around, Lita almost fainted in recognition. The brunette, who was looking very pathetic just now, was herself! Then the world turned black. 

_Do you remember it now? _Again the voice came back to her. Lita was so bewildered that her knees was wobbling, which they couldn't support her weight and Lita was kneeling. _Do you remember what had happened long time ago? _Tears started to run down freely as one by one her long lost memories came back to her. All the horrible things that had happened when she lived in Jupiter and the fear started to come back to her. Her most fear was her master. 

_And the fact that you are my slave?! _Slave! She was a slave! Not a lady as she was led to believe. She was someone's property! Lita thought hysterically. _I believe you had gained your memories back, my slave. _The voice was certainly enjoyed herself tormenting Lita with her words. Lita didn't hear anything what she'd said. Her mind was numb, her body was weak and her heart was broken into pieces. She was a slave and she didn't have the right to be one of the scouts. All her friends were princess, prince, ladies and lords but she? Someone owned her! God! How was she going to face them now? _So, I decided to get you back from them! _At this point, Lita felt her heart had been clutched tightly like the fear gripped her body. 

"NO!!!" 

* * * * * * 

Lita abruptly sat up. She was dreaming. She was no longer at the garden or in the dark room; she was at the generals' penthouse, in the balcony and on the sofa. Despite the cool breeze that blew slowly, she was sweating heavily and her heart was pounding fast. This time, she wasn't relieved that it was merely a dream but she was devastated that she finally knew her past life. 

Tears ran down to her cheeks uncontrollably. She still couldn't accept who she really was. Yesterday, she was a lady but today, she was filthy and undignified slave! She remembered her best friend, Callisto. Lady Callisto. The rightful ruler of Callisto Moon. She was the only lady who was willing to befriend her while the other ladies were pointing up their nose at her. At that time Lita didn't mind. After all she was a slave but Lady Callisto was different. She always defended her from anyone including her vicious and mean master. 

Lita abruptly stopped her thoughts. Her master was the Queen of Jupiter. They thought she'd dead after the horrible incident but she wasn't. She was still alive and wanted her back. She wanted her back so that she could punish her for that incident. Lita felt the familiar fear that she had never felt after she became one of Princess Serenity's guardians. The fear for her master. Unconsciously, Lita shivered in fright. She didn't want to go back to her master. She didn't want to see the queen's smiles that had never been sincere. She didn't want to live in fear, wondering if she could survive that day without being punished. And she certainly didn't want to feel that leather whip on her back again. Lita thought hysterically. 

Not knowing what to do, Lita wiped her tears away. She could feel her master cold eyes watching her. All she wanted to get away from this room, away from this feeling. She didn't know where to go but she didn't care. As long as she could get away from her master. _You can always run, my sweet slave, but you can never hide from me. _Lita's eyes widened in shock when she heard her master's voice. Immediately, she got onto her legs and got ready to run. _I'm going to get you and bring you back to Jupiter, where we can continue what we had left off years ago. _Lita had enough. She couldn't endure it anymore. 

"No! I don't want to go back! I'm sorry, my queen! I really am! Please don't!" she cried helplessly. But the voice seemed to be reluctant to hear her pleading that she continued to threaten her. Lita had never been so frightened in her life. She was shivering uncontrollably as she clamped her hands to her ears, refuse to hear any word anymore and she kept on begging for her master. _You had been a very bad. I shall teach you very well as soon as you get here. Don't you eager to see me again? _Her voice was getting meaner and meaner. "No! Please! Oh, please don't! I shall be very good, my queen," Lita pleaded. Her tears ran down, damping her cheeks again. 

In the living room, the prince and princess with their protectors heard Lita's voice. They looked at each other with puzzle. "Is that Lita?" Serena asked hesitantly. 

"I don't know, I thought she was sleeping," Nephrite answered with his brows furrowed in worried. It was nearly 2 a.m. Andrew had left the party leaving them talking freely about their past life. Nephrite had gone to search for Lita and found her sleeping on the sofa. He decided not to wake her up because she needed that. "I bet she was probably dreaming. She told me she has nightmares and she was having trouble to sleep." 

"Maybe you should go and look. She didn't sound like she was dreaming," Ami stood up. When they arrived at the balcony, they were shocked to see Lita was curling herself at the corner of the balcony, with her ears closed and she was talking and crying hysterically. 

"Lita!" Serena rushed towards her. "What's wrong!" 

"No! I don't want to go back!" Looking up at her princess, her eyes were full of tears and pleading. She released her ears and grasped Serena's shoulders tightly. "Don't make me go back! I don't want to go there anymore!" 

"Go where? Lita! What's wrong with you?!" Serena asked her frantically. She had never seen her friend this frightened and desperate and she wanted to know who made her like this. "Please make her go away!" Again Lita cried. 

"Who's her?" Serena was a little scared to see her friend like this. "Lita! We all can't help you if you keep doing this!" 

_No one can help you, my slave. Not even this pathetic princess of Moon! _Lita let go her princess's shoulders and clamped her ears back. _I shall get you back! _"No! Get away from me!" She shook her head vigorously. 

Lita quickly pushed Serena away and ran. She didn't bother to take along her coat. She just wanted to be far away from her master. "Lita!" Nephrite called her and when she didn't stop, without thinking, he snatched her coat and went after her, leaving the other dumbfounded. 

"I've never seen Lita like that before. She was…desperate and very frighten," Serena spoke up. "What do you think had scared her?" 

"I don't think there is anything can scare her," Mina answered. Everything was happening so fast that Mina was having a hard time to catch on. "Whatever it is, I bet that what made Lita having nightmares every night." She continued. The moment she walked in, the first thing she noticed was Lita's weary face. She looked abnormally pale and she was losing her weight. 

"Should we go along with Nephrite?" Rei sounded worried. "I don't think we should," Jadeite answered nonchalantly and somehow his remark made Rei angry. "And why is that?" Giving her a side-way look, which made her longed to slapped that face, Jadeite said, "Too many people can frighten her more than she already is," 

Before Rei could answer, Ami nodded in agreement. "You're right. Maybe we should wait here until Nephrite is back." Rei folded her arms irritably. "Sure," she mumbled and Jadeite, who heard her mumbling, looked at her amusedly. 

* * * * * * 

Nephrite looked around. He was positive that Lita went this way. With help from the moonlight, it was still almost impossible to find her especially when she didn't want to be found. Even though he was wearing his coat, he could still feel the coldness of the night. Lita had nothing except the thin fabric of her shirt. Clutching her coat tightly, his jaw tightened in determines. He was going to find her and wrapped her in the coat whether she wanted it or not. But then, he heard a sniffling sound. He thought he was imagining things but there was the sound again. This time it was utterly sorrow and anguish. And he found her, curling beneath the tree with her head bent. 

Bath in the moonlight, she looked ethereally exquisite. Her hair gently teased her cheeks as if to comfort her. Her shoulders gracefully shook as she cried and the familiar feeling started to spread in his heart. Nephrite didn't know what had gotten into him but only Lita could make him felt this way. His pulse leaped in joy at the sight of her no matter how dishevels she looked. 

Quietly, Nephrite headed toward her. She still unaware of his presence and when Nephrite wrapped the coat around her shoulders, he could feel she stiffened. Daring herself to raise the shining emerald eyes, she saw the same handsome and grave man that had been haunting her days and nights. He sat down beside her and his eyes never left hers. His deep aqua eyes were narrowed in concern, which she thought was a pity. Lita didn't want his sympathy, so she started to rise. But Nephrite held her down. 

"I don't want to chase you all the way again," it was meant for joke but Lita was too distraught to share the humor. Seeing her so silent and blank, he shifted his place so that they were facing each other. "You won't solve the problem if you keep running from it. Plus, you have many friends around you to listen to your problems." 

"No one can help me," her voice was so soft that he had to strain himself to hear her words. "It is my fault and she is going to punish me," her eyes started to water. 

"Who is she? Why does she want to punish you?" Nephrite softly asked. He didn't want to sound persistent but Lita's statement puzzled him too much. When Lita chose not to answer his questions, his curiosity started to become impatient. 

"Lita?" he insisted but she looked away instead of answering it. Lita couldn't answer him. When she thought of the possibility of his reaction if she told him the truth, her heart twisted in agony and regret. He wouldn't want to befriend with someone who was in the lowest standard, let alone to love her. What did she expect? That he would forget their differences and declared his love to her? This wasn't a romantic novel, where the heroes loved the heroines more than anything else or a fairy tales, where miracles happened. Hell, she didn't even know if he loved her as much as she did. But she did know one thing though; she couldn't bear to lose him. 

"Lita, please. I…We can't help you if you refuse to answer me!" But he still hadn't got the answer. Lita was stubbornly kept her mouth shut. 

Swearing savagely under his breath, he gripped her upper arms and shook her a little. "Damn it, Lita! I hate to see you like this!" Lita couldn't meet his undoubtedly blazing eyes. "Look at me! Look at me, Lita," She timidly raised her gorgeous green eyes to meet his blue eyes. "Where does the courageous and spirited woman that I know? Where do the shining and blazing emerald eyes that used to mock at me? I can't see them anymore when I look at you. Tell me that they aren't missing yet!" 

"I…" she opened her mouth to let out a retort to him but she was speechless. "I used to admire you for you are different from any woman I've met. But now, I don't know whether you are pretending to be courageous like you did in the island or you are pretending to frighten like right now," Nephrite watched her eyes started to narrow a little. _That's a good sign. Keep on pouring the oil, Nephrite. _

"What happened to you? You used to snap back every word I said. Why do you so silent now?" he continued goading her. He could see her jaw tightened in anger and she was fisting her hands tightly, as if the suppressed the rage that she felt. "Perhaps, you did pretend to be brave when we at the island so you can get my attention." That arrogant and egotistical remark was more than enough for her to push his hands away from her shoulders. 

"First of all, I didn't pretend to be who I am! I'm a free woman that wasn't that desperate to gain your lousy attention. Secondly, I wasn't attracted to you at all, so don't flatter yourself in front of me!" she fired back every irritating words he had said to her. "Thirdly, I have every right not to answer your annoying questions!" She scrambled her legs to stand up. Nephrite smiled triumphantly when Lita had became herself back. Keeping her chin up, she turned around to walk away but Nephrite quickly caught her hand and pulled her onto the grass. He lay on top of her and pinned her against the grass by holding both of her wrists to the ground. 

"God, you are so beautiful when you are angry," he said huskily. She did. Her face was flush from the rage and her eyes were wild. Unlike the eyes when she was crying, wet and unattractive, when she was angry, her emerald eyes were glittering dangerously and they looked as if they were alive. Right now, she looked right into his eyes defiantly and her pink lips were inviting. 

Unexpectedly, Nephrite lowered his head to taste her soft and sweet lips. He kissed her gently at first, nibbling her lips with his tongue. He released her wrists so that he could support himself from crushing her. As the wind blew softly at them, Lita unconsciously brought her arms around his neck and it pleased him immensely that she was responding to his light touch. Nephrite deepened his kiss and Lita tightened her grasp. They had forgotten everything as they drown into the sweet oblivion. The silence of the night, the sound of the blowing wind and the coldness brought them closer and closer. Lita didn't want this kiss to end. She wanted it to last forever. She wanted to in his arms that offered the protection she needed. Her heart ached with tenderness and love as she drew him closed to her. 

When they parted, their lips were flushed and they were breathless. For a moment they just looked at each other, drown each other into one another's eyes. The word love hovered at her lips but she could never say it. Yesterday, perhaps but now, after discovered her true identity, absolutely not. Reluctantly, she withdrew her arms and pushed herself away from him. It hurt her whenever he was around. Everyday, her love for him grown and she wished she hadn't met him. 

"We'd better go. They all are waiting for us," Nephrite spoke up. He had never kissed a woman as thoroughly and passionately as he kissed Lita. Whatever she did impressed him and everything about her pleased him. It had felt so right when he kissed her, as if he had found something that had been missing for so long. That made her looked mysterious. 

He slipped his hand around her waist and it gained a surprised look from her. "We are going to teleport back. Besides, it is much quicker than walking," he explained. Then, they vanished into a thin air. 


	19. The Appreciation

***Author's Notes*** 

I've posted more than twenty chapters of Memory and I'm really happy that you all like the story. And I think it's about time for me to show a little of my appreciation for all your wonderful reviews by posting an extra special chapter to answer you all. I couldn't afford to lose enthusiastic and wonderful readers like you all! ^_^! 

By the way, I kind of notice that most of you like me to elaborate more of the other guardians' relationship. Perhaps I will in the future. Depends on your review! ^_~ 

* * *

******** Now, my answers!******** 

To Lan Night

I'm glad to say that my website has been updated a little more frequently now. New layout and all. Thanks for still be interested in reading my writing! 

* * *

To Angel and Devil

Thank you for reviewing my story twice. I really, really appreciate that! I really hope my writing style and my plot are getting better and better for next chapter I post. 

* * *

To reandn

Now the story has twenty chapters! I hope you will still review my story by saying you want to read more! ^_~ What is a story without a little twist, right? 

* * *

To Aylee the Dragon

Four times! You've reviewed my story four times already! Yay!!!!! ^o^ **Dancing gleefully in front of computer** Thank you!!! And the cookies taste wonderful too. ^_~ I have to admit that the story is not a Disney-like-movie, so I changed the rate. Thanks again! 

* * *

To Ashley

You are the longest reviewer so far. Thanks for all you comments. They have raised my spirit to write more and inspired me to write a better chapter next time I post my story. I love you! P/S: Thanks for recommending my story to others! ^_^ 

* * *

To girl of darkness

Ooh you've remembered my story! Yay!!! **Kissing the monitor** And you review my story twice too! **Kissing the monitor again** I'm so glad you encourage Queen of Chaos to read mine! And oh, to answer the review that you and Queen of Chaos had written together, well… I can't say it here. It will spoil all the fun! ^o^! 

* * *

To Queen of Chaos

I'm trying to elaborate the relationship between the generals and the guardians more. Please don't lose hope in me! ~_~ I'm really glad you gave my story a try and like Mercury in my story! ^_^ Thank you so much! And oh, there is saying that a love that comes from hatred is the greatest love all. **smile slyly** So, don't say you hate Zoisite just yet! ^_^ 

* * *

To Codie

I'm probably too late to say this to you but after reading the next chapter, I hope you got your feet back on the ground and are not hanging down the cliffhanger anymore! ^_^ (Vanessa: Ouch! Hey, it's not my fault that I pushed Lita down the ship! **Pointing to me and I ran frantically** She wrote the story! Smack her instead!) 

* * *

To LitaLebeau

I'm so happy you like the story! ^_^ 

* * *

To Princess Lucretzia

You are my first reviewer! May the story continue to be interesting! ^_~ 

* * *

******** Attention! Attention!** ****** 

Now, as gift to all of you reviewer… ***drum rolled*** I present to you the next three chapters. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Chapter 19

Memory 19 

"Nephrite! What took you so long to bring her here?" Kunzite asked him as soon as Nephrite and Lita appeared in front of them. Lita looked panic-stricken and slightly flushed. Mina thought it was rather interesting because instead of looking bluish a little as result of the cold night and no coat, Lita's cheek was flushing warmly. To add her suspicious, Lita's lips were swollen a little and her hair was disheveled as if someone had ran his fingers through her hair. Her hair could be disheveled because Lita ran her fingers through her own hair but her swollen lips? Mina wondered what had happened between them as she smiled at the thought of the possibilities. She knew she was a little observation about Lita's appearance, but she was Venus, the famous goddess of love and she can't stop herself from being paranoid. 

"Yeah, we were getting to get worried," Mina agreed. Serena quickly caught Lita's hand as a sign for her to sit down. Lita gladly accepted her invitation because she was so nervous and panic that her legs were wobbling and Lita couldn't think that her legs could support her weight. 

Her eyes were carefully hid beneath the thick and curly eyelashes. She couldn't meet their eyes as she recalled the way she acted before and she certainly wasn't going to tell them the truth about her true identity but she could tell them a little what happened exactly by twisting the truth a little. Feeling a little self-confident after deciding what she was going to do when they began to ask her, Lita softly raised her glamorous sparkling green eyes and her chin was lifted. Nephrite watched her in admiration on how her courage could come as easily as they go. 

"Do you want to tell us what had happened that made you reacted that way," Serena's voice was soft as a sign that she wasn't persuading her but she cared for her. Lita knew that and she felt a little guilty that was going to lie to them. Her mind was demanding her to do exactly what she had planned just now but her heart warned her that her intention to lie to them meant that she was going to risk of her friends' hatred. But if she told them now, they'll hate her anyway. 

"You don't have to answer it now if you don't want to," Serena assured her when Lita kept silent. She thought Lita felt that she was being persuaded and that was not she wanted her to think. Serena wanted her to now that if she had a problem, she still had her friends to help her. 

"No," Lita finally spoke up. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell them according to her plan and hoped that her stories were convincing enough. "I'll…I'll tell you now." After all, she wanted this to be over as soon as possible. "Lately, I had been dreaming…" Lita paused for a while searching for the word. "…Horrible things." She said finally. "I thought they were merely ordinary dreams and they'll go eventually." 

"Did those dreams make you looked terribly fatigue?" Ami asked and Lita nodded. She frowned. She knew that everybody had their nightmares but she had never heard nightmares could cause someone this bad. Insomnia, yes but nightmare, she didn't think so. Perhaps, Lita was dreaming something from her past. Her past before she became one of the scouts. Ami calculated. 

"What were you dreaming about?" Jadeite asked curiously. What could she possibly dream of that made her look like hell? 

"I was force to see the same things every night," she began softly, trying to find a part where she could twist the stories. "A woman, with long, wavy green-blue hair with huge green eyes, full with fear, was running away from something…no, someone," she corrected hastily. "She was carrying a baby in her hands and then, when she got caught…" _Almost true. _Lita paused for a while and her body shuddered visibly at the images that were playing in her mind. The pictures of that woman had brutally murdered and the sound of the baby cried as if it sensed that her mother had been killed were so clear that Lita was there when it had happened. "Anyway, she got killed and all that I could do was watched the woman helplessly." 

"That's all?" Kunzite asked. Lita thought he sounded sarcastic, which Kunzite didn't, for she was scared for something as silly as that. She narrowed her eyes at him. "As the matter of fact, that isn't all. I saw a little girl was being abused by her master…" but Rei cut off her sentences. "How do you now that it was her master who responsible for abusing the little girl?" 

Suddenly, Lita felt transparent and obvious. "Well, from the way the little girl was…was so still when the…the older woman beat her, I assumed that she was a slave," she explained. She wasn't good at lying but she was trying. 

"So, what are you dreaming that made you acted like that?" Ami asked. Lita looked at her as if she didn't understand her question. But her mind was whirling fast, thinking which part that she should lie. _The part which I saw Molly._ She decided at last. 

"I was at a garden when I saw the same woman with her slave and they seemed they were arguing. Even though the older woman who had been talking much and her slave was silent," Lita told them carefully. "Then suddenly, the world was shaking so hard and the ground were splitting into two, creating large abysses. It was the most horrible images that I have ever seen. I could still hear the sound of people screaming, crying and shouting." 

"Then, what made you acted hysterically. Surely, that wasn't all, right?" Zoisite frowned in disbelief. Lita glared at him for making this whole thing harder. She wished that they stopped asking her too many questions. Carefully kept her anger restrained, Lita fisted her hands tightly until her hands ached. 

"I…I felt something was…um…pulling my legs into…um…into the abyss. The more I pulled my legs away, the…the stronger it pulled me into the abyss and…I…I slipped and fell into the abyss. That's why I woke up and said those things," Lita was so nervous when she was lying and her hands were so cold. She wasn't used to lie at anyone especially her princess but she had to. 

"That's explained everything," Serena said thoughtfully. Lita looked extremely relief when Serena seemed to accept her stories. "If you don't mind, I wish to go home. I am tired," Lita said hastily as she stood up. She knew after this, they would start asking her whether the dreams had anything to do with her past or making plans on investigating who would possibly gave her the dreams. Since she had known who gave her those dreams and why, she didn't have the desire to listen to all their conversation. 

"Sure, Lita. You can sleep here, since we've decided to stay overnight here," Mina said. As Lita walked away, Nephrite watched her in suspicious. He wasn't sure Lita had told them the truth but he knew Lita was hiding something from them. Something big. 

* * * * * * 

When Lita entered a room that was situated the farthest from her friends, Lita could sense the presence of something evil. She looked around and found a shadow was sitting on a sofa. Usually, Lita was alerted and quickly transformed but the shadow made her whole body shuddered in recognition. Part of her mind was screaming in warning and demanded her to get away from this room immediately but the shadow stood up and quickly stood on her way. 

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice that she hadn't heard in nearly two milleniums thundered at her. Instantly, Lita drew back and kneeled in front of the shadow and her whole body was shuddered in fear. She knew that her lady would found her sooner or later but not this soon. She wasn't ready to go back to Jupiter and lived the life that she had left for nearly two thousands years. The life where she lived in fear of her master's leather crop or lived in loneliness for everyone was disgusted at her status. 

"I'm…I'm not going anyway, my lady," Lita managed to whisper an answer through her fear. She couldn't meet her master eyes so she just bent her head. 

"Look at me, my slave," her lady's voice was soften but full of sinister. Timidly, Lita raised her head. _My slave! I hate those words. _Without warning, her lady slapped her hard that send Lita to the floor. 

"I hate traitors! And I usually kill them in the meanest way!" She thundered but Lita said nothing. She tasted her blood at her lips and her cheek was on fire. After nearly two thousands years old, her master slaps were still very painful. "But you, my slave," she hissed as she caught Lita's jaw, forcing her to look at her master's blazing eyes. "Are much too precious to be killed." She pushed her slave away. 

"I care nothing about your friends or your cute little or even the famous Silver Crystal. I only care for you, my pathetic slave! Only you," her slender finger pointed to Lita. She'd known it all along. Her master only wanted her; wanted avenge for what she had done long time ago. 

"And I can't capture you right now because my damned real body is trapped at Jupiter!" Hearing all this, Lita could feel a spark of hope, twinkling. Her master could see it and she grew angry. "If you think that I can't hurt you right now, ask your swollen little lips. They do hurt, don't they?" Lita brows invisibly furrowed in confusion. Her lips were not only hurt, they were bleeding. 

"I can hurt you, your friends out there or even your beloved Earth, right now!" she claimed in triumphantly. "And you surely don't want them to get involve into something that you'd had done years ago, something that isn't their business and something that they don't even know what they're facing of." Lita's eyes widened in fear and understood but she still remained silence. 

Her master grasped her slave's neck and she slowly lowered her face to Lita's ear. Then, she whispered, "I want to meet you at the largest park tomorrow night and I'll send someone to fetch you up. Remember, my slave, tell your friends that you don't to be a senshi anymore. Tell your friends that you don't even want to be their friends anymore and by the time that night arrived, I don't want your friends to intrude our meeting, you understand?!" 

"But…but milady, one day is too soon…" Lita's words were unfinished when she suddenly gasped in pain as her master tightened her gripped at her neck. 

"I don't care. Tomorrow night or your friends will be in great danger, do you get my message?" she hissed as she tightened her grip that forced Lita to nodded her head vigorously. "Good," she said approvingly and she released her slave's neck. In a flash of light, she disappeared, leaving Lita shaking uncontrollably. 

She didn't want to go back! She DIDN'T! She hated everything about her master. Her sinister smile, her horrible laugh, her frightening words and most of all her black and thick leather whip! It hurt so damned much whenever her master used it on her! Lita let herself to cry hard. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as she buried her face into her hands. Lita wished she were dead. Death was certainly a better choice than living as a slave was with her ominous master. Tomorrow was her last day on Earth. 

* * * * * * 

Rei knocked Lita's temporarily door room. She had been sleeping less because she was worried for her friend. Lita hadn't answered her knocking and Rei immediately assumed that she was still sleeping. After all, after looking visibly pale, Lita ought to sleep longer. 

So, Rei went to the kitchen and gasped at how big their kitchen was. Everything was in order as if somebody was willing to spend a long hours, cleaning and tidying the kitchen. Since the generals were incredibly wealthy, they might hire somebody to keep everything in order. Rei reached out for two mugs to make coffee for Lita and herself. Now, the problem was, there were so many cabinets and it would take many hours to search for the coffee. Besides, she would look utterly stupid if she did open every cabinet. _Now think Rei. Where would four, wealthy bachelors put that little bottle that contains coffee? _She thought as she looked around. 

"If you are still thinking where would we put our coffee, it is in the third cabinet from left," a voice provided from behind, making Rei whirled around and found Jadeite was leaning lazily on his shoulder against the door frame with his mouth was suspiciously curved up into a small smile. Taking out the coffee, Rei tried to be calm and ignored him, waiting for Jadeite to go away. 

But, he still didn't go. Instead, he watched her making drinks. "Since you are making coffee, why don't you make a cup of coffee for me too." Jadeite requested in his most polite tone but Rei glared at him as if he had said something scathing. He raised his eyebrows in puzzled at her reaction. 

"May I ask you something?" Jadeite was still in his polite tone. Without waiting for her permission although he did ask for it, he asked, "Why did every time we both are alone, all you did is glaring at me murderously, as if I did something sinful?" 

Putting down the spoon that she had been longing to throw it to him, she calmly answered his inquiries. "Because, despite of what my friends said, I don't trust you." Jadeite furrowed his eyebrows closed. "Only me?" 

"No. You and your friends. And you know what. I suspect that it was you who gave Lita all those horrible dreams and God knows what you all intend to do to her or was Lita your first victim?" Rei burst out all the things that she had been thinking last night. She didn't trust to sleep in the generals' penthouse but since her princess was persistent, she couldn't leave her princess slept here without enough guardians. So, she slept for Serena's sake. 

"Do you think that we are still the evil generals?" Jadeite asked calmly and saw Rei glared at him ominously. "I guess it means yes. But have it occurred in your mind that I can kill you right now because you are not in your Sailor Mars uniform and in case you are forgotten, you are in our house, which means I have the better opportunity to win than you." 

"Perhaps you have another plan to follow like first gain their trust than kill them. You think I'm stupid enough?" Rei retorted back. 

"Perhaps. But we'd already gain your friends' trust. Don't you think we can kill them right now?" Jadeite said. Rei raised her blazing violet eyes, thinking fast the way to answer his statement. _Damn! He's good! _

"Maybe…maybe you guys can't because I haven't trust you guys yet!" 

"Why should we gain your trust to us since it done us no good? Besides, it is much easier if I kill you right now and said to them that you left early. They'll buy that. After all, they did trust us, didn't they?" Jadeite's answer left Rei's mouth hanging open. 

"You think I'm going to trust you if you answered all my accusation? Well, I'm not! So, stop trying to do that!" Rei turned around and finished her half-made coffee. But, she did begin to trust him. All the words he said were true. They could kill them easily right now since they were so off-guard. 

Jadeite couldn't help admiring her spirit. Even though she had lost in the argument, she still didn't lose her bravado and closed their argument without hurting her pride. He had never met a woman with her hair was raven-black or those outrageous violet eyes. When she was angry, her eyes looked as if in purple fire, so lively and so beautiful. Her shiny straight hair, her smooth and soft skin, her soft and inviting lips; everything about her startling him. Women that he always met were beautiful and sophisticated but they never honest. They were too eager to get his attention and they pretended something that wasn't theirs. He hated women with breathy laugh, sexy voice with their flirtatious eyes. They were Nephrite's favorite kind of women. But Rei was something. 

"Why aren't you going yet? Are you going find a perfect time to kill me? Well, I'm telling you, you're wasting your time," she turned around to face him with her arms crossed under her breast. _She is flattering herself!_ Jadeite realized and his mouth failed to hide his feeling as it curved up into an admirable smile. 

"What had amused you?" Rei asked irritably. _You. Everything about you amuses me. _Jadeite thought. He didn't trust his voice to speak up something opposite from his thought. 

"Why am I wasting my time talking to somebody to is mute?" Rei muttered. She carried a mug and walked past Jadeite so she can deliver the coffee to Lita. But Jadeite caught her elbow before she could pass the doorframe. 

His reaction gained a surprise look from Rei and when she opened her mouth to say something insulting, he placed his index finger on to her soft lips, telling her to be quiet. He pulled the mug from her hand and put it on the table behind him, wanting no barrier between them. Not knowing what he was doing, Jadeite slowly ran his finger up from her cheek to her temple, feeling the beautiful curve. His hand that still holding her elbow had slipped up to her upper arm, seductively. 

Rei let the sensual magic consumed her as she closed her eyes, feeling every wonderful thing he had done. His finger had now wandered at the back of her ear, playing with her soft hair and trailed down to the her nape, buried his hand in her thick hair while the hand of his had slide down to her waist. Suddenly, she felt his breathing touched her cheek and his soft lips brushed slightly over hers. Alarmed, she opened her eyes and saw Jadeite's compelling face was so near to hers that she could smell his manly scent. He smelled so wonderful that her alarm heart slowly turned into excited. She timidly put her hand onto his rough jaw, which had surprised Jadeite because he hadn't expected for her respond and when she did respond to his slight touch, it pleased him immensely. 

Pulling her closer than he had pulled any woman he had kissed, Jadeite began kissing her gently and patient at first. He didn't want to scare her with his kiss, so he kissed her slowly and undemanding. When Rei brought her arms around his neck, telling him she welcome of his touch at her lips, Jadeite began kissing her hungrily and demanding. A low sigh of pleasure managed to escape her mouth as Jadeite continued tormenting her with his tongue, seeking every corner of her mouth. Rei let him took control since she had a little experience. 

Never had any man kissed her so intimately that made her dizzy. No man would want to try. She had a temper that driven every interested man away because she thought that she was busy protecting her princess that she had a little time with her life. But Jadeite was boldly kissed her thoroughly and expertly that managed to make her responded to his touch. She felt he tightened his grasp, not wanting to let her go. 

They were so deep in their kiss that they hadn't heard the sound of the footsteps coming toward the kitchen. 

"Have you…" Mina stopped in the middle of her sentence and her jaw dropped opened when she realized that Rei was kissing with Jadeite. Both of them quickly parted when Mina arrived. Rei looked absolutely embarrassed while Jadeite smiled amusedly at the look of Mina's surprised face. 

"Have we what?" he inquired that made Mina closed her mouth. After she regained her composure, Mina turned her attention back to her earlier question. 

"Have you seen Lita? She's gone!" 


	21. Chapter 20

Memory 20 

**Author's note**

I've been using the generals' real name in my stories and I begin to wonder whether you guys know their present life name. Well, if you don't, I'd listed down the names. 

Kunzite – Joseph Stanton  
Nephrite – Maxfield Stanton  
Zoisite – Zachary Stanton  
Jadeite – Matthew Stanton  


In case you guys don't know, they all are brothers. A fake one, actually. You can see that all of them got Stanton name behind theirs. Now, the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The dawn had left an hour ago. Lita was standing in front of a long mirror in her apartment, brushing her thick and long mahogany hair. For a while, she considered of letting her hair down but when she remembered what she must do today, Lita put it aside. Wearing a green turtleneck long-sleeve shirt with a new pair of jeans, Lita looked as if she wanted to go for a jungle trekking but she was going to go to a place where she hated most. And it was all for her friends' and the Earth's sake. 

The truth was that even if she was given two choices between her friends and the Earth, Lita knew she would undoubtedly choose her friends. That's why she was so willing to sacrifice her freedom and her pride to the person whom she hated and feared most - her master. Lita knew that the last time she would see her friends, she would hurt them with her words and actions. 

Her master had told Lita that she will send a monster to attack the Earth. She had been thinking all possibilities of injuries that her friends might get if she didn't tell her friend but when she thought all over again, it would be a perfect plan to break their friendship but she knew that they might get a few scratches and bruises. But after considering that her plan might save her friends from her master, that injuries were nothing to compare with what she intended to do. She had asked her master not to hurt them and her master was reluctantly agreed. As Lita tied up her shoes, her mind was whirling fast, thinking what would she said if she had encountered with her friends. Something scathing and insulting might hurt her friends especially Serena. But she knew she had to do it. 

She closed the door behind her and went for jogging. If today was her last day on Earth, she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could. She didn't want to look back wishing for something that she most certainly couldn't have. Or wishing for someone. Lita thought grimly and her feature changed into wistful. After all, she didn't know whether he felt the same way like she did. 

* * * * * * 

"Maybe she just go outside for fresh air," Ami said logically. Typical Ami. She had rather thought some reasonable excuses instead of jumping to conclusion. 

"Well, something is definitely wrong with her. She was hiding something. Can you guys see she is holding something from us?" Nephrite ran his hand through her thick hair in worry and frustrated. 

"Nephrite, you worry too much. Lita can take care of herself," Kunzite said unconcernedly. Mina frowned at him. For her, Kunzite was unbelievably ignorant for a leader. She wondered how could the rest of the generals stand his attitude. And for once, Mina thought as she glanced at Nephrite, she agreed with Nephrite. She noticed how quiet Lita had appeared. She also wasn't interested to go shopping and when she asked Lita to cook for the party last night, Lita had decline. For someone like Lita, declining to cook was something very odd. 

"Nephrite's right, guys," Mina said which brought eight eyes abruptly turned to her. Kunzite narrowed his silver-gray eyes at Mina, which were glittering in displeasure for she had agreed with Nephrite. For some reason, Kunzite felt uneasy and discontented. "Can you guys see it? I mean first she had nightmares, which make look pale as death, and then, she shocked us all by unexpectedly went hysterical. And now she had disappeared without telling us where she goes! You know what my conclusion is? Troubles," Mina crossed her arms over her breasts. 

"I think that she's up to something. Did you hear the uncertainty in her voice when she tell us the dreams that she's having?" Darien asked them. 

"Well, I think she sounded more like hiding. Maybe she is protecting us from something or someone," Rei said thoughtfully. 

"Why did you say protecting us?" Serena frowned. Rei looked at Serena with her mind was thinking fast. "I don't know," she sighed. "Perhaps I said because I was judging from her disposition. Lita was overly protective when it comes to you and if I say that running away from something, that was really…um…un-Lita. She had rather facing it then ran away." 

Serena looked down as she was thinking to what Rei had said to her. "Yeah, that's Lita we all know," 

"You know, predictability won't lead us anywhere. Finding Lita to me, is the best way to solve the questions that we are having right now," Zoisite said as he stood up. Jadeite, who was only listened to them, nodded his head. 

"Should we split up?" Ami asked Serena. "Of course. That would save us time," Serena concluded as she walked out the door with Darien. 

"You guys go ahead," Nephrite tied up his thick hair. "I'll go to the office to see things." In a flash of light, he had disappeared, leaving the six guardians alone. 

Zoisite looked at Ami who was gathering her things. After the night where he had beaten Ami in chess and she had concluded that he was cheating, which he had not, she was reluctant to talk to him. If she looked at him, she was as if was looking right through him like he was invisible. So, he decided to search for Lita alone with Ami. "Ami, wait," Zoisite called her. He could see the uneasiness in her face when he called her and it made him smiled. "I think we should look for Lita together." 

Even though she was reluctant, Zoisite had dragged her out of the penthouse, which made her unable to say no. When they were in the lobby, Ami raised her aqua eyes to meet his incredible green eyes. "Should? SHOULD?!" she hissed at him. "What do you mean, we should be looking for Lita together? I certainly think we should not!" she quickened her pace so that she was ahead him. Zoisite smiled admiringly. Even though her face was flushed with anger, she still looked so sweet and unbelievably cute. She was really mad at him and Zoisite determined to make up with her. 

Upstairs, Mina had gone out with Kunzite with silent sulky because he had told her that leader should be with another leader, which she thought was absolutely stupid reason. From the way he had dragged her out of the penthouse, Mina hastily wondered whether he had something to tell her. From the first time she saw him, he had done unexpected things to her and this time she was determine to see what did he want from her. So, she walked out sulkily, in order to safe her pride and to prevent him to give her his victory smile that irritated her so much. 

That left Rei and Jadeite alone. Rei, who was still awkward from the kiss that she'd shared with the blonde general, began hastily walked toward the door, wondering if he wanted to go searching for Lita with her because everybody went by couple and it would be strange if she and him searched separately. Still, the same stubbornness and pride whenever there was a man near her prevented her from asking him. After all, he still hadn't apologized and explained to her why did he kiss her just now and Rei had seen no reason why she should ask him to go with her. 

After wearing her coat, Rei walked out the door without a word. It disappointed her a little when he didn't make any move to forestall her from stop walking. When she reached at the lobby, she felt someone was holding her shoulder. Immediately she turned around in surprise and saw the mischievous and twinkling pair of sapphire eyes. 

"Are you expecting me?" he asked arrogantly and that make Rei's color rose instantly. 

"Should I?" she asked back, which made him chuckled annoyingly. Smoothing his blonde hair, he answered her question. "Of course you should. You've been glancing back at me when you left the room." 

"I was glancing back to you because I was wondering whether you are going to apologize and explain to me," she retorted. _She looks wonderful when her face is flushed as she is defending herself. _Jadeite thought. 

"What do you mean I am going to apologize or explain to you?" Jadeite asked as they left the enormous building behind. Rei couldn't believe her ears. He didn't remember what was he doing to her just now! That was irritating! That was insulting! That…that was strangely heartbreaking. Reluctant to look at him, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Forget it," she mumbled out. 

Jadeite was bewildered. First she looked positively angry with him and then a second later, she was scowling at him. Mars was completely understandable and unpredictable. _What had I said?_

"What should I apologize at?" Jadeite asked quietly. That didn't soften her feature. In fact Rei were scowling and glaring at him. "I cannot say sorry when I don't what I've done wrong." 

"How many have you kissed women?" Rei stopped abruptly as she asked him. Jadeite raised his eyebrows in question. "How many have you kissed women?" She repeated. 

"Uh…" Jadeite bit his lip as he remembered. 

"It there so many women that you had kissed that you can't remember?" Rei said accusingly. Suddenly Jadeite got her meaning and he couldn't believe it. 

"Surely you think my kisses are insulting?" Jadeite asked. Obviously she was and instantly Jadeite knew that Rei had never been kissed thoroughly. A slight touch on her lips, maybe but never like he had done to her. He couldn't believe that he was the first to taste this raging beauty's soft lips. Boys around her were as blind as a bat and so senseless. Maybe her short-tempered characteristic chased all her admirers away. Well, those naïve and eager boys didn't cherish her fire. Jadeite thought and suddenly he felt lucky to be the first to taste her fire. 

"I'm sorry," he said at last, which make Rei snapped her head up. "I thought you are the same kind of women I've associated for years." 

"Which is?" 

"Wild and eager," he answered. "They are sophisticated and beautiful, alright but too…um…available." 

"You mean that they are willing to…" Rei felt her face getting warm and her heart was twisting over when she knew he had affair with dozens of women before her. She should have known that a successful and breathtakingly handsome businessman like him has dating with so many women before. 

"Do you have a special woman with you right now?" Rei asked him casually, trying to hide that the fact she was strangely jealous. Jadeite looked down the angel with long and shiny raven hair and smiled. "Of course, I have her _right now_," he was referring at Rei and she thought that he was talking about someone else. 

Rei felt peculiarly disappointing at his answer. For once in her life she had put in interest with someone and he was somebody else's. Jadeite was different from any man she had met. He was sure and never hesitated when he had kissed her. Other men were unsure and afraid to be close to her let alone kissed her. He was their enemy once and she used to loathe him so much and now, she was pathetically interested with him and she admired the aura of power he held in his hand. She was genuinely liked him and she knew if she kept their distance this close, she might fall in love with him. 

* * * * * * 

Serena lets out a sigh of relieve. From here, she could see Lita was sitting under the tree with her knees drew close to her chest. Her chin was rested on her knees. She could see that Lita was miserable and she quickly walked towards her. Darien had gone to buy her some ice cream. Slowly, she touched her hands on Lita shoulder, which made her stiffened in shock. 

"Why did you leave quietly. You made nine people worried," Serena said softly. Lita knew that she soon would have to meet her friends but not now. 

"I'm so worry about you. Look at you! You are so pale and I am afraid to look at you!" Serena cried at her. Lita just looked down, unable to meet Serena's eyes. 

She grasped Lita shoulder and gave her a little shake. "Lita! We are your friends! Why don't you tell us the truth! You look so…so helpless and so different from the Lita that I knew and loved. Please, Lita!" 

"I'm fine," Lita brushed her hands off her shoulder. "Just leave me alone. I…I need to think through." That wasn't insulting or scathing words like she had planned before but a request. Lita knew she couldn't say something like that in front her princess. 

Serena opened her mouth to speak but Lita firmly shook her head. "Fine, I'll leave you alone. But please, come back." Smiling at her, Serena teased her, "You know, Nephrite was exceptionally worried about you." With that, she stood up and left her. 

_Nephrite was exceptionally worried about you. _Lita's heart pierced with sweetness and surprised. "Is he really that concern about me?" she asked herself. But she wouldn't want to put any hope. She had thought Ken liked her because he cared for her so much but turned out to be he only thought her as his sister. It hurt to think about it. Besides, she was going somewhere else soon and never going to see Nephrite ever again. And she was a slave and he was too high for her to reach for. 

* * * * * * 

Serena was eating an ice cream with her fiancé, when suddenly they both heard screams from people in the park and saw a huge monster draining off a man's energy. Quickly she transformed together with Darien. 

"You ugly beast! Let the man go!" she shouted. Her hands quickly took out her wand and prepared herself for any action the beast might do. 

"Take it back! He's finished anyway," the beast snarled at her as he tossed the unconscious man to her. Seeing the man's pale face and his shallow breath, Sailormoon quickly raised her wand. "Moon Healing Escalation!" A bright light surrounded the man and she signaled Tuxedo Mask to bring the man far from her. She quickly contacted her friends and turned her attention back to the problem. 

He let out a few powerful lightning at her and Sailormoon gracefully jumped up and aside to avoid the contact. Years of being a Sailormoon had made the job easier. Suddenly, the beast went still and she thought that the beast had losing his power but she kept alert. 

"Sailormoon Kick!" she swayed her leg to her beast's chin but the beast managed to catch her leg by surprised, which make Sailormoon fell down. With his another free hand, he raised it and began gathering a large amount of lightning. Sailormoon struggled to release but his grip was tightened every time she was fighting harder. Her eyes widened at the sparkling lightning. 

"Prepare to die Sailor wench!" 

"No! Tuxedo Mask!" she called out for help and her prayer had been answered when the beast let out a cry in pain as the thorny red rose stuck at his arms and he quickly released his grip. Sailormoon quickly slid herself away from beast before he threw the lightning at her. 

"You hurt?" Tuxedo Mask asked his love concernedly. "You're bleeding!" he exclaimed at her bleeding leg. Her leg was bruises and scratch. 

"I'm not. It's okay," Sailormoon struggled to stand up. 

When she turned around to fight again, she saw the generals and the senshi had arrived and they were fighting together. Sailormoon watched the fight and felt impressed. They fight very well, very smooth when they co-operated with each other. 

"See, I'd told you that they are great when fight together. Look! How clever! Venus trapped the beast with her chain and being help by Kunzite, Jadeite and Mars. They pulled the chain from four different places while Nephrite, Zoisite and Mercury attack them!" Sailormoon exclaimed with much pride in her heart. "They were great!" 

"Darien?" she asked softly when the prince of Earth frowned. "What?" 

"Where's Jupiter?" His question made her smile vanished, as she looked back the group. 

"I don't understand. She was the nearest when I contacted her and it was impossible to say that she was on her way," her eyes were filled with confusion as she looked up to her fiancé, who was wearing the same expression. "You…you don't think something had happened to her, do you?" Sailormoon's blue shining eyes wide in fear. 

"You are way too weak to try to break my chain," Venus had a smug smile plastered on her face as she looked down at the dead beast. "Flattering yourself, Venus?" Kunzite asked her teasingly. With a smug smile that still on her face, she glanced at him. "I'm priding my chain, not myself," she corrected, which made him chuckled softly. 

"Guys!" they all turned around and saw Sailormoon was calling them. 

"What?" Mercury asked breathlessly. She was a little exhausted from the battle. 

"Have you seen Jupiter when you came here?" 

"No, something wrong?" Nephrite's eyes quickly darkened in worried. Darien looked at him as he explained. "When Serena contacted her, she said that she'll be here. Judging that she was the nearest, she should be here first." 

"But she wasn't here! Do you think she's in trouble?" Mars said anxiously. 

"That's what we thought," Serena eyes started to water. 

"Let's not get paranoid, alright? Why don't we go the apartment? Perhaps she was there," Jadeite said reasonably. 

"You're kidding, right?" Mars snapped at him. "Why would she go home when Serena had contacted her and tell that she's in trouble?" 

"Do you have any better idea than mine?" Jadeite snapped back and Mars bit her lips. She had no clue what to do. "Well, you obviously don't!" 

"I needed some times to think. I'm not like you, always blurt out before thinking!" Mars defended herself. Serena was getting frustrated. 

"Let's go to Lita's apartment, alright," Serena said with a tense sigh. 

* * * * * * 

Lita was quickly gathered her hair and caught it into a ponytail. She was hoping to look as casual as she could when she met her friends. She had memorized what was she going to answer when they'll started fire her those questions. With a determined face, she told herself again and again that she would not allowed her emotion took control. She'll be as cool and icy as possible. 

"Lita?" her heart nearly stopped beating when she heard Serena called her from the living. _Why did I forget to lock the door? _Lita tensely asked herself. Slowly transformed her feature from frustrated to cool and walked out to meet them. 

"Lita! Thanks goodness you're safe! When you didn't come, I was scared to death!" Serena exclaimed. Lita knew what she was going to say would hurt her beyond believe. Jadeite gave Mars an I-told-you-so look, which made her snorted in disgust. 

"Why didn't you come?" Serena asked her concernedly. 

Lita chose not to answer, instead she handed Serena her transform pen. "What…why?" 

"I don't a sailor scout anymore," Lita stated unfeeling but inside her heart was twisted over with different feelings. 

For a while, the atmosphere was absolutely still. Nine pair of eyes looked at her with a great shocked and Lita forced herself to look defiantly back at them. Her lips quivered a little and Lita bit her lips so that they didn't see her fear and uncertain feeling. 

"You're kidding, right?" Serena asked softly. 

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" 

"But why? Why you suddenly said such thing?" Serena cried. 

Lita folded her arms beneath her breasts, finding courage. "I don't want to waste my time being something wasn't worth for me." But Serena wasn't buying that. She needed something more concrete not something as flimsy as that. 

"That's all?" Serena said unbelievably. 

"Lita, that's ridiculous!" 

"Yeah, absolutely absurd!" 

"You need a rest, Lita," 

Lita let out a frustrated sigh. She was to tense and every muscle in her body was strained that she felt suffocated. She wanted this to end! Now! "Why, don't you understand!" she cried. "I don't want to be a senshi anymore! I don't like the idea of being an immortal and live forever being a lonely!" Her friends looked at her in shock when she suddenly burst out. "I'm so tired of the battles, bloods and deaths. I just want to be normal!" 

"Lita! Don't…" Serena started to plead her to change her mind. 

Lita had made her up. She was going to say something that would certainly made them hated her and leave her alone. "Don't say anything! You know something Serena; I'm beginning to hate you! You are clumsy, stupid and such a baby! I don't how you guys decided to accept her as…as your princess. She is not capable to be the one!" 

"Lita!" Rei snapped at her and her hands immediately slapped her. "She is our princess and you have no right to say such thing to her!" 

"Really, Rei? Perhaps I should say something about you too. You have such a bad-temper and I'm sick of hearing you quarreling with Serena every time we have meeting. Why, you acted very modestly and I hate it so much when you do that!" Lita shouted at her. Deep in her heart, Lita prayed that one-day, her friends would forgive her and understand. 

"Stop that, Lita!" Mina stepped in front her crying princess. "I think you have enough. So shut up and listen to me!" Lita held her chin high, telling herself that she would not break down in front of her friends. "If you don't want to be sailor scout, I don't give a damn! But I'll be damned if you started insulting one of us, telling us how perfect you are by hurting them, do you hear that?" Mina raged. 

"Mina, don't! She didn't mean it!" Serena defended Lita, which made Lita's heart broken into pieces when she saw Serena was protecting her. "You didn't mean it, right?" 

"No, Serena. I…I mean everything that I said. And I also when didn't want to be a scout anymore!" Lita cursed silently when she stammered a little just now. "So, will you please leave," she inquired politely. 

"We're intended to!" Mina retorted and she turned around and practically stomped her feet and left, followed by Rei and others and Serena was the last. 

"Wait," Lita called Serena. She whirled around, with a new hope bloomed in her heart. Closing her eyes, Lita handed out the transformation pen. "You forgot the pen." Serena's crashed against her ribs. 

Slowly, she walked toward her. "Now I believe that you meant every word you have said about me. If you hate me that much, I hate you even more!" With that, she turned around and ran away with tears running down her cheek. 

Lita slowly sank into her sofa because her shaking legs couldn't support her anymore. Quietly she cried with her face buried in her face. She was letting go all the tenses and the pains that had burdened her from the first time her friends walked in. She had done it! Lita thought hysterically. Now her friends hated her so much that she doubted that they would forgive her. 

Her cheek was still hurt from Rei's powerful slap but her heart hurt more. She wanted to go to Serena and to comfort her, telling her she didn't mean everything that she had said and told them her problems, her fear and her misery. But she couldn't! She didn't want her friends to get involved into something that wasn't theirs. Tonight, she'll be back to a place that she loathed most, Planet Jupiter. 

* * * * * * 

Lita turned around to look at her apartment for the last time. Her heart ached when she closed the door behind. She had stayed in that apartment since she had met Serena and it brought her many happy and sad memories. But now… She shook her firmly. As she got into the elevator, she told herself not to think of something or someone that she couldn't have. Lita stopped briefly at the lobby to meet the receptionist. 

"Hello, Aaron," Lita managed to smile at him when her heart was filled with dozens of different feeling. Mostly the sad one. 

"Hello, Miss Kino," The blond hair man smiled charmingly at her. "I was forever grateful to God for you'd came back safely." Aaron had like Lita ever since she protected her from getting fired after he accidentally broke down her car. That was why he worked as a receptionist. 

"Thank you for you concern to me. Anyway, this is my apartment key," Lita handed her apartment's key to him 

"Are you intended to live somewhere else?" Aaron raised his eyebrows. His hazel eyes were clouded with contrition, which made Lita decided not to tell him the truth. 

"No," Lita chuckled. "I'd decided to go somewhere else for a few days. And Aaron, can you help me with something." Aaron nodded his head. 

"Sure, Miss Kino. I'll gladly to do it." 

"My friends didn't know about my departure, so if they came, can you give them my apartment's key and tell them I left something on the coffee table for them. You know, they usually come in-group and one of them…" 

"…Has a weird hairstyle that looked as if she had two golden balls on her head," Aaron finished which make Lita giggling merrily. "That's right." 

"You can count on me, Miss Kino," the receptionist assured her. 

"I know," Lita smiled at him. Two words that make him flattered. "And thank you," with that, Lita turned around and walked out. Lita knew she had to hurry before she lost her nerve and determination. Praying that she wouldn't encounter with any of her friends, Lita ran into the darkness. 


	22. Chapter 21

Memory 21 

Nephrite looked at the wall clock. _1.00 a.m._ His back was ached for sitting so long. He couldn't sleep so, he decided to check on some agreement papers. But his mind refused to pay any attention on the papers. After they had left from Lita's apartment, he had closed himself behind his office's door and he hadn't gotten out since then. He tried to busy himself from thinking about the earlier incident and mostly about Lita. 

Lately he had barely seen her and he sorely missed her. Never had he felt this strong to a woman. He was terribly worried about her and was surprised when she announced her quitting. At that time, he was quite furious at her unthinking decision and he left abruptly without turning back. He thought Lita was a coward and not as courageous as he thought she was. But apparently, after he had thought for a long time, he was mistaken. 

He recalled the time when they spent together on an island. When she told him her hideous dreams. She had endured it for days, since the day they had boarded the ship. And when he knew about that, he noticed that she was struggling not to shed a tear when she told him her misery and failed. He smiled as the same admired and sweetness that had pierced through his heart. 

She was the most amazing, determination woman he had ever met but yet she still managed to dazzle him with her soft and ethereal beauty. She was tough and slightly short-tempered but naturally gentle and feminine. And his heart ached with emptiness and longing every time he looked or thought about her. A truth struck his head, an undeniable and obvious truth. Lita wouldn't make that decision with a coward as a reason. That's not Lita he knew, admired and…loved. 

Tomorrow, he would talk to Serena and pushed to see Lita. Out of all, Serena was the only one who defended her even though Lita had insulted her. She might see the reason. Nephrite closed the light and teleport himself to his room. If he was going to convince that stubborn woman to take her transformation pen, he needed a good night sleep. 

* * * * * * 

Lita looked around nervously waiting her master emissary to fetch her up. Her fear had faded away as the time went by and impatient mixed with nervous replaced. As she waited, her memories of her horrible past life began to haunt her. 

She remembered her master beautiful face but too bad she always wore the sinister smile that chilled her people. Her master once had told her that she was her most precious slave. Obviously she was. If not, her master wouldn't come this far and struggled for a long time to find her. She also wouldn't threaten to kill everyone she knew and destroyed the Earth just to drag her to come back to Planet Jupiter. 

After all this years, she still didn't know what her master see in her. She was parentless ever since she could remember and her master had raised her, trained her to be a perfect warrior. It confused her when sometime her master had treated her right but mostly she had treated her as if she was the most disgusting and filthy slave she had ever had. 

Lita crossed her arms and slightly shuddered whether in cold, as a result of a late night, or in fear when her mind painfully recalled the way her master had abused her. She didn't mind if the torture was merely a slap or any ordinary blow but she hated with all her heart if her master used the black leather whip. Every time she was beaten using the whip, every muscle in her body was writhing in pain. When her master really angry the whippings usually drawing bloods and it took days to heal the wounds. She remembered how dreadfully uncomfortable at night, sleeping on her stomach because her back was aching with pain. 

But it nearly two milleniums since she had seen her master, surely the crop had been destroyed. It had to be destroyed, Lita convinced herself. As she was drifted in her thought suddenly a green light began to lighten the dark night and Lita saw a very recognizable woman with a wavy blond approaching her. 

"Vanessa!" Lita hissed under her breath. She couldn't believe her eyes. The wench that had pushed her from the ship was her master emissary! She would really enjoy messing her life as soon as they arrived at Jupiter! Lita thought furiously as Vanessa walked smugly toward her. 

"Hello, Lita. I'm still going to win him and with you trapped in Jupiter, let's just consider that I've already won him," She goaded her and immensely pleased when Lita glared at her with her fist carefully hidden at her sides. 

"He's so good in bed, you know. Too bad you can experience it," Vanessa said maddeningly. Lita had enough. This wench really pissed her off. Guided by her impulse, Lita surprised her by punching right her jaw. 

"Too bad he didn't like you!" Lita snarled back as she watched in satisfaction that Vanessa wiped her blood. "He will!" Vanessa immediately grabbed Lita's hand and prepared to teleport back to Jupiter. 

"Just wait until master see what have you done to me. She's going to be really angry when I tell her that you come to her unwillingly!" 

"That's a fat lie!" Lita snapped at her. Inside, her mind was screaming in fear. She knew what her master would so if this crazy woman told her that she had went unwilling. Lita looked Vanessa in loathing glance. If she'd gone unwillingly, Vanessa would have a lot more than just a bleeding lip. 

"You know that, I know that but will she know that?" Vanessa curved up and evil smile, which makes Lita instantly knew, that Vanessa was truly evil adversary with no mercy. 

* * * * * * 

Nephrite knocked impatiently. It was 10.00 am in the morning as he banged the Tsukino's resident. If Serena wasn't up yet, that was just too damn bad. He was sleepless at night and grumpy in the morning. He had snapped unreasonably at Jadeite and gave Kunzite a killing glance when he asked Nephrite whether he was going to office today or not. Lita had effected him so much that he didn't have the desire to date any woman anymore. Knowing Lita had made his life like a hell. 

"Can I…Nephrite! What brought you here?" Serena exclaimed in surprised. 

"Lita," he answered her honestly and saw that her eyes went dark in disapproval when she knew his true intention for coming here. "May I come in?" Serena nodded her head and stepped aside. 

After they had seated, Nephrite wasted no time and immediately started discussion. "I think we have made a mistake," he started. 

"About Lita?" 

Yes, about Lita," Nephrite ignored the coldness in her tone. "Look, I know her for only a few weeks and you know her for years. As her new friend, I think that there is something really not right." 

"Nephrite, are you deaf? She made that perfectly clear!" Serena waved her hands in frustration. "She had told us everything she had kept in her! And she didn't flinch or even regretted her decision! She had all night to think and did she call me? No! To think how I stayed up all night waiting for her call," Tears started to flow down her pale cheek and she tried to hide the tears by buried her face in her arms. 

"Serena," Nephrite said softly. "I want to tell you my secret that you're the first to know." Whatever secret Nephrite wanted to reveal, it had capture Serena's attention. He bent his head with his eyes locked at the carpet as he considered if it was wise to tell Serena. "Well?" Serena asked mixed with impatient, eager and curious. 

"I think that I'm…I'm in love with Lita," Nephrite confessed. He had never admitted to any woman or told any of his friends that he was in love. The first time he saw Lita, he felt completed in every way. He had the urge to make her happy and pleased her in every way. For him, Lita was everything. 

Serena's jaw dropped wide open. She was speechless. She was dumbfounded. She was awe-struck. She was happy for Lita. "Does…does Lita know this?" 

"As I told you, you are the first to know," Nephrite glanced wryly at her. "Now you see why I want to see her. It just not her to take that kind of decision." 

"I just not believe that she was quitting. I think she is hiding something from me…I mean you…I mean…" Nephrite looked absolutely flustered and distressed that Serena thought it was sweet because finally Lita had someone that concerned about her. 

"I know what you mean," Serena interrupted softly. "You are right, Nephrite," she smiled at him. "It's funny, humiliating actually because it isn't me or any of my friends to realize that." She stood up and reached for her coat. 

"Let's go. Perhaps we can persuade her to tell us the truth," Serena opened the front door. 

"I knew that I've chosen the right friend of Lita," Nephrite grinned. 

* * * * * * 

"Miss Tsukino!" Serena whirled in surprised and saw the blonde receptionist called her merrily. She approached him with curiosity and followed close by Nephrite. 

"Yes?" 

"Miss Kino had left last night," Aaron said as he reached the apartment keys. "Wait a minute, you say she'd left?" Serena asked him frantically. She looked at the man beside her, who had the same confuse look. 

"Yes, she'd told me that you'll be surprised when I tell you this. By the way, she told me that she had left you something on her coffee table." As he spoke, his hand searched through a box of keys, looking for Lita's key. "Here it is. You just go inside." 

Quickly they ran toward the elevator and punched the button impatiently. When they had arrived at her apartment, Serena unlocked the door. She found nothing on the coffee table but only a letter. 

"She really had left, Serena. A couple of her clothes had missing," Serena had barely heard Nephrite's voice from Lita's room as she opened the letter. 

_I hope it is you, Serena, who opened this letter. You probably think that I'm really a coward for I have run away. But I'm not. I have some personal reason that I need to deal this alone. You all my very best friends and I didn't want you to get hurt for something I've done in my past life. _

Tell Rei and Mina that I'm sorry. If I told you the truth, you all will not permit me to do what I planned to do. You will insist to help me. But no one can help me and I don't want you to help me. I know Ami, she'll probably wondering the truth more than others will. If you really desperate to know, searched for Molly. That's all I can tell you. But I hope you do not search for Molly. I doubt she remembers what had happened in the past life. 

Living with you guys really gives me a meaningful life and thank you. To think what I had said this morning, I don't think that you'll believe it. But I really do mean it. Serena, I didn't mean what I'd said early this morning and I know you know that. If not, you would be here, reading this letter. 

Maybe we will never meet again. Because of that, I hope you will forgive me. If you can't forgive me, I'll be happy if you understand my circumstances right now. There are certain things we have to face it alone. 

Love,   
Lita Kino. 

Serena lowered the letter soft, feeling sick in her heart, as she tasted the bitter defeat. Nephrite was right, she thought. Lita could have never acted like that unless there was something she had been hiding from them. And the person, who enlightened her, wasn't any of Lita's best friends, but a stranger who had known her for only a few weeks. 

She sank in the sofa, feeling her tears ran down uncontrollably. Lita did only not tell her friends about her problem, but she also had left them confused and puzzled by her action. And she asked them to understand her circumstances! Serena was angry and upset at everyone. She hated Lita for left her, she angry at Nephrite for had dragged her here and made her realized her mistake and most of all she hated herself for letting Lita go! 

"Serena?" Nephrite called her from behind and alarmed when he saw her crying. "What's wrong?" 

She felt that something was choking her and Serena knew if she started talking, she would burst into more tears. So, she handed him the latter that Lita had left. Nephrite took it with curiosity and his gaze reverted at the neat handwritings. Then, he returned his gaze at Serena with a frown pasted on his face. "For a smart woman like Lita, it's hard to believe she actually did this," he said to Serena as he put down the letter. 

She waited for him to say more. After all, he did admit that he loved her. He should be frantic but Nephrite reluctant to say more. "That's it?" Serena snapped at him, which brought his attention to her. "That's all you are going to say? _For a smart woman like Lita, it's hard to believe she actually did this? _" 

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He snapped back at her. His calm and collected attitude changed into angry. "Burst into tears and prayed that Lita finally got her senses and return? Or slammed the damn door open and go after her?" He abruptly stood up and took five strides across the living room toward the door. He yanked the door opened and looked back at Serena, who was watching him with a great bewilder. 

Serena finally noticed that he was waiting her to do something. "Why are you staring at me?" 

"I want to chase after her and I was wondering whether you want to come along," he was mocking her! She realized as her face went hot with anger and humiliation. With a great determination, Serena leaned back. "No, you go after her while I wait here, crying and prayed," she mocked back and watched in satisfaction when she saw Nephrite was frowning deeper. But her satisfaction wasn't lasted long when he broke into a smile and then he chuckled. 

"No wonder, Endymion is so caught up with you, my princess. You are delightful." Serena was taken back by his sudden praise and she smiled back at him. 

"We shouldn't quarrel like kids," She stood up and went toward the door. "Tell the generals we are having a meeting this morning." 

"Can you make it afternoon? I have an appointment with a client and I'll make it fast," Nephrite asked as he shrugged his arms into his long coat. Serena nodded her head understandably. 

"See you at Rei's place at one," Serena waved her hand while her other hand held securely the letter. 

* * * * * * 

"My Jupiter," Lita flinched visibly when she heard her master's voice, sinister as ever. She approached her slave and told her to look at her. Lita reluctantly lifted her face as fear colored her cheek and undeniable hatred displayed in her glamorous eyes. The master slowly and softly caressed her cheek, felt the coldness of her pale cheek. 

"Why are you afraid of me, Jupiter?" her pretentious voice murmured. "Am I way too old from the last you saw me?" her tone was getting harder. Unexpectedly, she grasped her jaw hard that forced Lita to let out a small cry. "I shall punish you for the damaged you have one!" 

Lita felt the same fear and panic that she had felt long time ago. "No, milady! I wasn't doing that! I…I don't know how it happened! But I swear I'm not, milady!" Lita didn't dare to struggle. She knew it would only made her master angrier. 

"Then, who would you like to suggest?" she hissed angrily at Lita. "The lady of Callisto? You want me to bring Callisto here?" The master nodded her head at Vanessa and the blonde left. "Some friend you are!" 

Impulsively, she shook her head hard. "No! You promised you will leave my friends alone!" Lita tried to escape her jaw from her master grip as the grip was getting tighter and more hurt. Her hands brought up to her chin and tried to pull away from the master vicious hand. 

"You, ungrateful and disgusting slave!" her master jerked away from her and at the same time Vanessa had arrived. In her hands, she brought something that made Lita stopped moving. Her eyes widened in horror, and coldness ran through her body that she thought that her legs were frozen as she sat on the cold floor. It was the same black leather whip that she had feared of for a long time. 

"So," the master walked toward her as she slapped the whip to the floor. Lita unconsciously pushed her legs and forced her body to slide backward. "Living as a lady in Silver Millenium made you forgot who you really are," She took several steps forward while Lita, who was shaking all over her body, sliding backward. "Let me tell you if you've forgotten. You are my possession. You are belonged to me. You have no right to touch your filthy hands on me without my permission. You are only a SLAVE!" The master ended with a shout and raised the whip. 

CRACK! The whip landed painfully at Lita back and let out an agony cry. She could feel her shirt was torn and her back was bleeding. One blow was hurtful enough to make her unconscious. 

Before she could brace herself for the second blow, her master whipped her without mercy. One hit and another and another as Lita's scream in agony echoed through the hall. "Can't…take it…anymore," Lita whispered weakly and then passed off. 

"Take this slave to her room. She was getting weaker," Vanessa dragged the unconscious figure. She let out a disgust snort when she saw a blood trail in front of her as she continued pulling her. 

When Vanessa had left, locking the door, Lita's eyes fluttered opened. Her lips were dry and her back was the worst. Lita could feel that her blood was running out from the wounds and fell onto the floor. The room was so cold. Lita couldn't stop shivering and she wished that they had left a blanket. Shifting her position, she laid on her stomach, hoping that she didn't have pneumonia tonight. 

* * * * * * 

Molly stared at the outside of her window. She was so caught in her thoughts, remembering everything that had happened in the pass two millenium. After she awoken from her nightmare last night, everything seemed to come back to her. Her kingdom, her family, her friends and especially Jupiter. And the day when Jupiter destroyed completely and the people of Jupiter agreed to take her as the new ruler. 

And then, she remembered Jupiter. At the first time she saw her, she wanted to befriend with her because of a pity. She looked so lonely and unwanted there. But as she spent her time with her, Molly admired her and began to love her as her sister. She smiled at the thought when they used to play together and whenever they got into trouble, Jupiter always took the responsibility. And her excuse was she didn't mind to be punished. 

She always wondered what had Queen of Jupiter had to her that made Lita's eyes clouded with fear whenever she was summoned or the Queeb was around. She could feel something really bad had happened between them until one day she saw Lita's bruises arms. It took her days to convince Lita to tell her what had happened. She had already knew that she was a slave but it was beyond her wildest dream when Lita told her how her master hurt her every day. For a girl at her very young age, Lita had showed her a courage that no one had ever showed to her. 

Suddenly, she an urge to meet Lita. After all these years, she couldn't believe that she and Lita had a connection in the past. Molly wanted to retie the bond that had been loose for all these years being apart. Tomorrow she would take a break from her work and she would go to Serena's house. No matter what happen, she was going to see Lita tomorrow 


	23. Chapter 22

Memory 22 

Lita opened her eyes. She quickly shaded her eyes from the bright light that came from the small window and pain immediately burned at her back. She had survived through the night without encountering pneumonia and now her back was sore as hell. Her hands slowly moved to her back to feel the wounds and she slightly winced when the wounds touched with her fingers. The blood had dried but the bruises were swelling bigger than last night. 

Bracing herself from the pain, she sat up, stifling a painful wince. She reached out for the piece of clothes, which she hadn't noticed last night. She carefully wrapped it around her body, to prevent infection. Last night she was too caught up in pains that she hadn't bothered to look at her surrounding. Now, as she could see clearly, Lita noticed that it still hadn't changed after all these years and after the biggest destruction. 

One thing bothered her was, why was her master accused her for being responsible at what had happened long ago. Master should now that as a slave like her, it would be unlikely for her to cause the enormous destruction. She could remember it vividly. When building started to turn over and the ground started to pull apart, she, at that time, was holding Callisto, protecting her. There was no where she could do anything to destroy the surrounding and killed those people. If she could, she wouldn't be here right now and got wounds from her master handiwork. 

She wondered what her friends would be doing right now. Were they frantic or worried after they had found out that she had missing? Or were they still didn't go to her apartment and thought that she was still there? It would be likely that they were still mad at her. Then her thought drifted to Nephrite. As usual, her heart gripped tightly in loneliness and longing. She wanted him to be here with her to protect her from her vicious master and comforted her. As far as she knew, Nephrite was the only person who can made her heart turned this crazy. Lita ran her fingers into her tangled hair. She needed Nephrite more than she needed anyone. 

Her thought shattered away when she heard unmistakable sound of footsteps. As the sound of footsteps were getting clearer each second, Lita's breath was caught up in her throat and it suffocating her. Fear gripped her heart. She was not ready to be punished anymore. Her wound hadn't healed yet and it would be painful if the leather whip encountered with her wounds. She held her breath back as the door being opened and she saw the same irritating and annoying smirk of Vanessa. 

"Master wishes to see you, slave." That was really insulting and at the same time annoying. She was fighting every urge to slap that smirk out of her face and let one big black bruise take over. After all, she wouldn't want to get anymore blood from her back if her master saw Vanessa's pathetic face was decorated with bruises. 

She stood up and gasped inaudibly as every of her muscle protested. She wouldn't give Vanessa any satisfying smirk if she saw her pain. Together, they walked out of the room and go through the darkness. 

* * * * * * 

Molly stood still in front of Serena's house. She should be searching for Lita not Serena but still she couldn't resist seeing her friend's face when she came to her house by surprised. Ever since she had flied to Kyoto, she hadn't got any news from Serena. Her short red hair teased her soft cheek as the soft wind blew and Molly started to approach the door. She rang the doorbell and held her suitcase firmly. 

Molly waited in suspense and anxiety as she waited patiently for the door to be opened. She smoothed her long sleeve jacket that neatly button to close over her dark blue turtleneck shirt. Her black skirt, which was hanging over her knees swayed softly. She wanted to look at her best before she met her long-time-no-see friends. 

The door opened slowly and encouragingly and revealed the weary looking blonde with the most unusual style. When the blonde raised her tiring blue eyes, they went huge in surprise. "Molly!" 

Immediately, both of the young ladies hugged each other tightly with their eyes shining. "When did you come home from Kyoto? Why are you here suddenly? You come home alone? How…?" Serena started to pour out all the questions as the excited look plastered on her face. Molly let out a giggle. Her best friend had not changed a bit. 

"Are you going to let me in?" Molly teased her, which made Serena quickly discovered from her excitement. "Of course! Let me take your suitcase," she said happily as her hand reached for the bag. They stepped into the living room where Molly saw Serena's friends that four of them she knew and another four she didn't know. She looked at the four dashing and remarkable men that were sitting on the sofa. 

"Guys! Molly's here! She had back from Kyoto!" It was like a family reunion. Hugging, laughing and friendly pats on the shoulders were the usual things that happened in family reunion. Except the four generals that were looking at each other with the matching uneasiness on their face. By the look at their faces, it was obvious that they wished that they were somewhere else. 

"Molly, this is Kunz…Joseph Stanton!" Serena bit her tongue warningly. "Maxfield Stanton, Matthew Stanton and Zachary Stanton!" The four of them nodded curtly at her with a smile on their face. 

"Are they related to each other or it was only a coincident that they have the same family name?" Molly asked at Serena with a teasing smile on her face. "Well, they might look a little bit different from each other by they are undoubtedly from the same family," Serena said brightly. 

_A little bit different? They look too different to be brothers. _Molly thought. One of them had a silver hair. Yeah…definitely silver because his hair was shining beautifully. Silver hair to match perfectly the silver-gray eyes. But the other man, who had a short blond hair and a pair of dazzling sapphire eyes, was completely different from the silver man. What's his name…ah yes, Joseph and the short hair was Matthew. 

The other mans, Maxfield, with soft and long mahogany hair with a mischievous and glittering pair of blue eyes, startling her. He reminded her of someone whom she couldn't recall. He obviously looked worried about something. Her gaze drifted to the long and wavy blond hair man. He looked serious as if he never had any fun. Zachary. Even his name seemed serious. And his green eyes…Molly quickly thought about Lita and the real purpose she was here. When she looked around for the second time, she had finally realized that the reason that she came here was not here. 

"Where's Lita?" She asked them but not getting an answer but uneasy atmosphere around them. "You do know Lita, don't you? The girl with green eyes and long brown hair and she always got into fights. Lita Kino." Molly tried once again. 

"Yes, of course we remember her," Rei interrupted her. Molly frowned deeply. Something was very wrong here. It was so dull, so quiet, so…frustrated here. "What's wrong with her?" She asked quietly. 

They looked at each other uneasily. They couldn't possibly tell the Lita had a problem with her past life enemies. Molly would look at them skeptically. Furthermore, Lita had mentioned in her letter that finding Molly would solve all their questions but seeing Molly like this, made them doubted whether she could tell them anything. 

Molly tucked a wisp of air behind her ear. With their faces liked that, she knew that Lita had also regained her past life memories. But it still didn't explain why Lita wasn't here or why they didn't tell her where was Lita. "Are you going to tell me or not?" 

"Why are you suddenly so concern about Lita?" Ami suddenly asked her. Instantly, Molly felt her blood went cold and she felt very obvious and transparent. They would surely look at her blankly if she told them that she had a connection with Lita in her past life. If not, they would laugh at her crazy stories. 

"Just curious, I guess," 

Rei could see that Molly had remembered her past life. First, she was suddenly here, exactly when they were facing a big problem with Lita. Second, she was practically become demanding or perhaps frantic when Lita was not here, as if she had a connection with her in her past life. Thirdly, Molly had changed a bit. Although Serena couldn't see it, Rei knew Molly had become a little bit decent with the way she wore her clothing and the way she talked or teased. Maybe her past life characteristic had influenced her present life life-style. Curving up a small smile, Rei stood up and walked toward Molly. "I assume that you have regained you memories about your past." 

Molly looked at her with surprise. "How do you know?" 

"We'll tell you later. Right now, I believe you have a story to tell us," Rei said. 

* * * * * * 

"Ah, come here, my slave," her master crooned snidely. Lita slowly walked toward her master with her mind was screaming loudly, warning her and at the same time forbid her from nearing her master. Her head was throbbing and her back was the worst. The vision of her master and Vanessa became blurred each second and her back was on fire as she headed to her master. Lita bit her lower lip, trying to swallow back the pain and slowly shook her head, hoping that the headache will be gone and her vision was back to normal. 

Master caressed her bruise cheeks and then pulled a lock of her hair out of her forehead. Lita couldn't think. She was dying to be in bed right now and nursing her aching back. With her condition like this, she could become unconscious any second. But her master refused to understand her condition. 

"My poor slave. Are you hurting?" She was referring to the shallow breaths that sounded almost like gasps, which Lita had caused. Slowly she grasped Lita's hair. "Last night punishment was nothing," she hissed as her hand started to grip Lita's hair tighter. "I'll become your nightmare. Everyday, I shall punish you until you feel like you don't want to live anymore." And she let go her hair. 

"Every single minutes I think nothing but you. I kept telling myself that one day, I shall make you pay for trapping me inside this darkness," she kept talking but Lita couldn't hear anything. Her master's voice seemed so far away as she consciousness slipped away slowly. Lita struggled to get back to the surface, wanting no more punishment but failed. She felt like she was falling into dark abyss and she was hopelessly tried to climb up back with a burden on her back. Each step she took, she'd slipped and fell down. 

"Master." The older woman stopped talking and looked at Vanessa annoyingly. "What?" Vanessa chose not to answer. Instead, she pointed her slender finger to unconscious figure on the floor. Instantly, her master eyes narrowed dangerously as her hands tightened into fists. "Take her back to her chamber. Tomorrow, she shall receive a punishment from me. After all…" her mouth turned up into a vicious smile. "…It wouldn't be fun to whip an injured slave, would it?" 

* * * * * * 

"So you are Princess Serenity," Molly said slowly at Serena. Serena nodded her head with a small smile on her face. "I remember that Jupiter had told many things about you guys. But you know, I think I don't remember the entire things that had happened in the past. It feels that there are something clouding my mind, preventing me from remembering some part." 

"It's not only you who feels like that." Mina assured Molly. "I also feel the same way too, right now. But you'll regain you memories sooner or later," she said brightly. 

"So…uh…We are hoping you could help us find Lita." 

"Of course. After all I came here to see Lita," Molly said sincerely. 

"Lately Lita had bad dreams about, we suspect it was from her past life, little girl being abused and a big destruction…" Molly's eyes instantly grew big in shock. "What a minute. You said a little girl being abused?" Serena nodded her head slowly. "And a big destruction?" Again Serena nodded. 

Molly went silent. So, the Queen of Jupiter was still alive. And she was after Lita for some reason she didn't know. "Jupiter feared her, which means she couldn't go there willingly. But why she left a letter? Why the queen is going after Jupiter? Why?" she mumbled softly. 

"Molly?" Serena said softly. 

"Yes? Oh nothing. Do you know exactly what had happened the night before she had missing?" 

"We fought with her. She didn't go to a fight and when we go her apartment, she started saying that she didn't want to be a scout anymore. She started to insulting us and we got angry and left the room." Mina told her softly. Molly went silent once again. 

She was trying to put all in order. The queen must be very mad for being trapped underneath the ground and since she was used to release her anger to Jupiter, probably that was the main reason she was chasing Jupiter. Jupiter hated the queen so much that it would be unlikely for her to agree following the queen back to Jupiter. So…Molly curved up a small smile up triumphantly, the queen must had threatened her about something that made Jupiter agreed to follow her back. Her smile vanished when she thought what Jupiter had been through right now. Suddenly, she felt angry at the Moon and Earth. 

"Do you have an idea who was she?" Molly drew her eyebrow closed. Obviously, they don't. "I'll the very the beginning of the story." 

"Long time ago, Planet Jupiter was peaceful. But something happened that made it chaos, and the people of Jupiter demanded the king, which at that time ruled the entire kingdom, to step down from the throne. And a new ruler was set up. Well, I studied that when I was young. Time passes by and the people were beginning to regret what they had done years ago. The new ruler was not only a cruel woman but she also wasn't very good at ruling the kingdom." 

"One day, my mother, who was the Dowager Duchess of Callisto, and I went to Jupiter Fortress for some government things and that where I met Jupiter. She was at the same age with me and she looked so innocent and vulnerable. We became a very good friend." 

"I asked her where were her parents and she answered that she didn't know. She didn't even know what's a parent mean. Well, I don't care about that and I still played with her everyday. Until one day, I saw a big bruise on her thigh and I asked her why. At first she refuse to tell me but I persuaded her and at last she tell me her master did that to her." 

"Wait a minute," Ami spoke up. "Her…her master?" 

"Yes, her master." 

"But…but that would make Lita as a…a slave!" Ami's eyes widened in shock. "Lita is a slave?" 

"Yes. Jupiter is a slave. And I'll bet, in order to prevent any of you guys from knowing this, she had gone back to her cruel and vicious master," Molly said angrily. She didn't know to whom she was angry with - the queen or Lita's friend. Serena's eyes started to water and they spilled out freely and uncontrollably. 

"I'd once seen her master hit her until she was half to death. When I asked her to leave this place, she said that the queen was the only person that had cared for her. The queen had whipped her half to death and she called that caring? I don't think at that time she had received any love. Family's love or friends' love." 

The room was so silent except the sound of Serena's sobbing as she hid her wet face into Darien's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm too over-reacting," Molly let out a sigh. "Go on." For the first time Molly had heard one of the generals to speak up and it was Nephrite. 

"One day, I not sure what had happened, I saw Jupiter being whipped again. But this time was different. The queen was so wild…so angry that I don't think she had noticed that Jupiter had enough. I couldn't stand it anymore and I ran to protect her. One hit was hurt as hell I don't know how Jupiter could stand living with her. I…" Molly's face turned pink. "…I went unconscious and I woke up, I saw Jupiter hold me protectively. The Fortress was completely destroyed and there was a pillar lying on our legs." 

"I told Jupiter that the queen is dead and I heard that Queen Serenity of Silver Millenium needed four guardian to protect her new-born heir of Silver Millenium. After many arguments, she'd agreed." Molly paused for a while. She wasn't used to talk too much. "I think Jupiter is now on Planet Jupiter. God knows what that maniac queen intended to do to Jupiter." 


	24. Chapter 23

Memory 23 

"Do you mean we have to go to Planet Jupiter?" Rei asked uncertainty. If they have to go to somewhere underground or to the future, she wouldn't be that doubtful. But Molly was suggesting that they go Planet Jupiter where even in the real world, people had never been there. 

"Yes, I remember it clearly. After the destruction, the people in the Planet Jupiter were in chaos. They demanded for a new capable ruler and since my mother, The Duchess of Callisto Kingdom, was the oldest and the wisest of all the lords and ladies, they had decided to choose my mother to be the ruler of Jupiter." Molly stopped for a while. Her mouth was dried and she took a sip of cold lemonade that was served on the table. 

"When I was trained to be a rightful ruler after my mother…" she continued. "…I was taught to listen to every rumors and gossips that flew through the servants and my people. It was very important. It kept us, as a ruler, alert and aware of what was happening in our kingdom," Molly explained. "Anyway, one day, I heard a news about the former Queen of Jupiter. The rumor said that she was still alive and was trapped underneath the ruins of Jupiter Fortress, though I was reluctant to believe that." 

"So, are you saying, Lita was somewhere underneath the ruins on Planet Jupiter?" Mina said carefully. She was fascinated at Molly's strong memories. 

"Exactly." 

Serena played with a wisp of her golden hair as the thoughtful look plastered on her face. "Is there any chance that the queen will send monsters while we've gone?" 

"Maybe. I think that the queen was not alone. Think about it. The queen was trapped in Jupiter but she can still manage to take Lita from Earth to Jupiter." Molly said. 

"Then, we cannot go altogether to Planet Jupiter. Half of us will stay here," Serena said. Rei looked at Serena approvingly. _She is beginning to act like a Queen. Perhaps I shouldn't be too watchful over her._

"I'll go," Molly said abruptly. "I'm from Jupiter Planet. You will need my help to find Lita." Serena nodded her head agreeably . 

"I'll go too," Nephrite spoke up. Serena nodded her head once again. After Nephrite had confessed his affectionate feeling to Lita, Serena knew what he was going through right now. It was exactly how she felt when Queen Beryl kidnapped Darien long time ago. She didn't need him to explain why. 

"Okay," Serena made up her mind. "Me, Molly, Nephrite…um…" she looked around. "Rei and Jadeite will go to Planet Jupiter and the rest will stay here. We'll go tomorrow morning." 

"Okay," the nine voices chorused. They were too tired to argue anyway. 

* * * * * * 

Lita groaned in pain when she woke up the next morning. Although she was trapped underground, the lights could still get in through the cracks and Lita estimated that it was a little before afternoon. Using the lights, Lita twisted her body a little to see the wound. The bruises had gone but not entirely and the whip wounds weren't any better than yesterday except they didn't hurt as much as they did yesterday. 

Slowly Lita stripped off the bandage and straightened her clothing. Her head was still suffering from the headache but it was lighter. She was getting weaker. When she was staying with her master, a few whips like this wouldn't make her unconscious. But now, after so many years living in luxuries, she had become weak. Maybe her master was right – she had forgotten her place. 

However, after considering the price for willingly stayed with her evil master, Lita felt like she had done her responsibility as Princess Serenity's protector and she was very proud of it. She had sacrificed her freedom, her life, her love and all of hers for her princess, her friends and Earth's safety. And she hadn't regretted it even for a second. 

No matter how hard she tried to tell herself that her dreams to be with Nephrite was impossible, her heart still couldn't accept it. Nephrite was alive around her. His smile, his eyes, his beautiful wavy hair lived within her, flowing through her body and creating a powerful emptiness. Every word he had said colored her days and comforted her when she was in pain. For her, Nephrite was everything she had ever needed and had ever wanted. Hell, she didn't know whether he loved her or not. 

Lita closed her eyes, trying to wash away the disappointment and the sadness. Things happened the way she had planned and Lita was already melancholy. She was unhappy but not regretted. Suddenly her door being opened and she saw her master with a very enraged look across her beautiful face. Lita timidly looked up; feeling scared and started to ponder what she had done to make her angry. 

"You, stubborn and stupid little slave! Haven't you paid any heed to what I had said?" A slap hit Lita on her cheek and a little blood started to ooze at the corner of her cheek. It was hurt but now, Lita refused to let out any gasp or wince. She had chose this path and she had to deal with it bravely. But her mind furiously whirled, thinking what in the world she had done. _Well, at least tell me why you slap me like that! _Lita's mind retorted. 

"When I said you mustn't tell anyone, I meant you will not and can not tell anyone! You disgusting slave!" Another slap hit her and again Lita stubbornly stayed quiet and unemotional, even though her cheek started to burn hotly and painfully. "Why did you tell your imbecile little princess that you're here?!" 

Lita's head snapped up in surprised. _Her princess is here! She'd come to save me from this maniac! _She was so happy and relief. She was angry and furious too, because she expected them to see Molly only because they wanted to know the truth not because they wanted to know where did she go. Perhaps she had made a mistake by leaving a letter. Now her master was angry and all the things she had risk her life for, were now in great danger. 

"Yes, my slave! Your pathetic friends are here and so does your best friend – Callisto!" her master said snidely. _Callisto should know better than bring her friends here! _Lita thought angrily. But her thoughts shattered away when she saw something that made her eyes widened in fear when she finally noticed what was in her master's hand. The black whip. 

"Are they here to save you, my beautiful and infuriating little slave?" she murmured softly that made Lita's skin crawled. "Ah, but you know it would be impossible and hopeless. Their powers are too weak to compare with mine. You do know that, don't you?" The queen's fingers ran through Lita bruises cheek and touched slightly at the oozing blood at the corner of her lips. "I can easily drew their blood out as easy as I drew you blood out! You hear that!" 

"You're crazy," Lita bravely let out those words. She was tired being scared and beaten and it satisfied her so much by saying those words. But those words had their own price. 

Instantly, her master's eyes narrowed in disbelief and angrier than Lita had ever seen. "Why, Jupiter. I believe you are getting braver than the Jupiter I've known," her voice was strained and her face was red in anger. "But…" she slapped the leather whip to the floor, which made Lita slightly jumped in surprised and feared. "…I know you are still afraid of this whip, aren't you?" She slapped the whip to the floor again. 

Lita took a shallow breath as if she couldn't draw enough air to her lung as fear tightened around her heart. She hated that whip. She hated so much that leather whip! Her mind chanted as she slid backward in fear. Curving up a vicious smile, her master landed the whip on Lita's leg and blood rushed out from the opening. Impulsively, Lita put her hand on her thigh, trying to make the blood stopped and she bit her lips, trying to endure the overwhelmed pain on her thigh. She hadn't cried out. 

Her master landed another smack on her slender arm but this time it didn't drew out any blood. It was just a huge red line that started to turn into blue. And Lita still didn't cry or even let out gasp in pain. She just dug deeper her teeth into her lips and she didn't aware that her lips were bleeding. The master noticed that she hadn't let out any sound and she started to get angry. 

"So, you think you're tough? I'll make that toughness go away with one more hit," she said evilly as she raised her whip high in the air. Lita had a very bad feeling that her master meant every word she had said about the last hit and that made her body turned cold in frightened. The truth was, she couldn't take another spank because the yesterday's wounds was about to heal and now adding the new gash on her thigh and a long red-blue bruise on her arm was too much. She was afraid she might pass out for a very long time if her master added more of the new wounds. 

Closing her eyes tightly, Lita let the fate took control as she waited the next blow to come. But it never did. Vanessa suddenly rushed in with an alarm look and whispered something on her master's ear. Lita saw her master's face started to turn grim and then expressionless. But she could see that her master's eyes were cold and narrowed dangerously when she whispered something to Vanessa's ear. _I must warn my friends. They must leave this place before her master does something very dangerous! _Lita thought frantically. 

Unexpectedly, her master grabbed Lita's bruise arm, which made Lita, winced a little. "Come, you little witch! I'll kill your friends in front of you! That's a punishment for disobeying my order!" her master hissed angrily as she dragged Lita out of her room. She tried to stand up but her bleeding leg forbid her. But her master refused to understand her condition and she kept dragging her. 

They passed the dark and empty corridor and went up using the ruining stairs. Climbing up those stairs had been a painful experience for Lita. Her thigh was hurting like hell and when her master pulled her up through the stairs, her wounds accidentally knocked against the stairs. 

Holding her hurting thigh, Lita started to plead. "Master! Please! They had nothing to do with us! Let them go!" Her master seemed to be deaf at her pleading request. She pulled Lita roughly and her winces turned into gasps. She felt like she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Master! Please – " Lita's pleading stopped abruptly when she finally saw her shocked looking friends when they saw her condition. Suddenly, Lita felt humiliated and embarrassed because her friends saw her like this – torn clothing, dirties face and bloods were everywhere on her body. Her hair was no more tied up into a ponytail. The rich mahogany hair spread wildly on her back and over her shoulder. 

Nephrite tightened his fist angrily. Seeing Lita like this slashed his heart and he was fighting the urge to run to her and heal her hurting with his love whether she accepted it or not. She had just been missing for three days and she looked like almost dying. Her unshed eyes looked humiliatingly at him and finally settled down on the ground. Lita thought he looked at her disgustingly and pitifully but the truth was he looked at her hurtfully and sorrowfully. 

Serena's tears dropped to her cheek. Her friends had suffered so much and she couldn't imagine how she could even stay so mad at her yesterday. "You let go my friend immediately, you ugly old woman!" she shouted. The queen could be an old woman but ugly? 

Her master let out a terrible laugh as she evilly clutched Lita bleeding thigh. That was more than Lita could endure and she grabbed the handful of ground and cried, holding back her tears of pain. "You stop doing that, you stupid queen!" Molly shouted. Nephrite narrowed his eyes ominously as he tightened his hands into fists, longing to punch that smirking look off her face. 

"Ah, the new Queen of Jupiter. Or should I say ex-new Queen of Jupiter?" the queen said but still didn't let go Lita's thigh. She tightened her clutch, which made Lita screamed in pain. Tears flowed down to her bluish cheek. Rei was furious and started to attack but Jadeite held her firmly. 

Nephrite couldn't take this anymore. "We must attack now!" Rei nodded her head agreeably. She couldn't just watch her friend being tortured and do nothing. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei shouted. The queen wasn't aware of the attack until it was too late. The fire started to surround her and she stepped back. This gave them an opportunity to save Lita. Nephrite ran towards her and then lifted her and ran away. 

"Lita are you alright?" Serena said concernedly after Nephrite reached to their spot. But instead of answering her, Lita grasped Serena's hand, ignoring her pains. "You must leave now! You are no match with her!" 

"We can't leave you here! You are only here for three days and you looked like a mess!" Serena argued but she couldn't stop her tears from kept flowing. 

"I'll survive…" Lita started. "Survive?!" Nephrite shouted furiously. He had been so worried and she didn't even care or appreciate their concerns. "Look at yourself! This is what you called surviving?! This suicide! You are KILLING YOURSELF!!" Lita was stunned by his sudden outburst. 

"Nephrite…" Lita asked him, her voice was slightly quaver as she looked at him with her eyebrows drew closed. "Why are you so angry?" 

He looked at her dirties, tear-streaking face and her huge green eyes but her beauty was still vivid. Instantly his anger extinguished, leaving worries and fears. God, how he'd loved her and she didn't even know about it. "Forget about it," he said finally. How could he expect her to understand what he had been through for three days? 

The queen finally managed to survive unhurt after that fire blasting but it made her angrier. "You'll pay for that!" She raised one hand and bright greenish light performed. She threw the beam towards Mars. The beam was so fast that Mars couldn't see it. Luckily, Jadeite pulled her closed to him and pushed her aside. 

But before they could untangle each other, the queen let out another greenish beam toward them and it hit right on Jadeite's back as he protected Mars. "Jadeite!" Mars shouted. 

The queen was about to throw another beam to them but Serena let out an attack that drew the beam away from Mars. "Moon Healing Escalation!" the brilliant light surrounding Jadeite healing his bleeding back and at the same time hit the queen. 

"Jadeite, are you okay?" Mars said worriedly. But when the blue eyes flicked opened and his mouth quirked into a grin, Rei let out a relief sigh. "Worried that much for me?" He teased him. Strangely Jadeite was pleased immensely by her concerned. "Huh, just because you had saved me, that's all," she pushed him away and heard him chuckled. 

It was the second time the queen was being hit and it pissed her off. She raised both of her hands and the bigger and more powerful beams performed in her hands. Serena staggered back a step in shock when she saw how enormous her power was. "Maybe, Lita was right," she whispered at Nephrite. "We shouldn't dare the queen." 

The queen held the enormous beam in one hand and the other she performed a smaller beam and attacked Serena. She, who was still awed at how powerful the queen's power, see the beam came to her but it was to late and she was easily being hit at her right leg. Nephrite ran toward Serena, without knowing he gave the queen to opportunity to attack him. The queen let go the huge beam to Nephrite and Serena. 

"Nephrite, look out!" Molly screamed. With his hands still on Serena's leg, he looked over his shoulder. He couldn't possibly avoid the beam if he evaded the beam with Serena. Quickly he made up his mind. He pushed Serena's away from the beam's path. Lita saw what Nephrite intended to do and she quickly tried to stand up. 

"No! Nephrite! Don't!" Lita shouted at him as she limply headed toward him as fast as she could. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the beam hit right on his chest. Her heart ached painfully when she heard the gurgled sound from his throat and saw bloods tickled down. She quickened her paces and arrived exactly for Nephrite to fall into her embrace. 

Jadeite started to run to Nephrite too but Mars quickly held him. He turned his head and looked at her questionably. "We have to stall the queen before she could perform another attack." 

"My friend is dying there! You think I'm selfish enough not to see him!" He yelled angrily. 

"And my friend, too, is dying there!" she shouted back, referring to Lita. "But I'm not that self-loving that I'd rather let that witch attacking them again!" Jadeite looked at her, torn between shocked at her outburst and admired her temper. 

"My friends are your friends and your friends are my friends. After all, we're team, right?" She could see his blue eyes softened. "Let's joined Sailormoon before she be attacked again." Rei tried once again as she held his arm. Jadeite considered her words and reluctantly nodded his head. 

"That's hurt," Nephrite complained when Lita repositioned his arms so that he would be as cozy as possible. With his head on her lap, Lita's eyes shining heartbreakingly when she saw her love's condition. It hurt when he laid his head on her injured thigh but she didn't care. The worst part was his chest, which was soaking with bloods. 

"Did you know what I think when I was lying injured like this when I was a general?" Nephrite asked Lita and he saw her shook her head. Through her blurred and teary eyes, Lita could see he was uncomfortable and bracing himself for another pain if he accidentally moved any part of his body. It was so hurt and helpless to see him like this and knowing that she couldn't do anything to ease his pains. 

"When the pains surged through my body…" he stopped tentatively as he took shallow breaths, hoping that Lita didn't know that talking made him hard to breath. "…I wished so much that the pains would go permanently. I wished that I had another peaceful life where no bloods, pains and deaths. Sometime…" he raised his tormenting eyes to meet her soaking ones. "I wished that I…was dead-," Lita immediately put her finger on his lips, giving him a warning look. 

"Don't say that! Ever!" Her teardrops fell onto his forehead. "Because everybody needs you. Your company needs you. Your brothers need you," _I need you _Lita added silently. It was the truth. She needed him so much that it scared her. She needed his touch, his smiles, his wonderful laughs and most of all she needed his love. 

"But I was tired. It feels like I was swimming against the currents. And I…" Pains shot through his chest, forcing him to stop talking. Bloods tickled down from the corner of his lips. Lita was horrified and she quickly wiped it off. "…And I saw you and my responsibilities…across those currents, waving and looking at me. I'd tried…" 

"Don't talk," she interrupted. "Rest." For the first time in her life, Lita couldn't stop crying. Her whole world was tearing apart, her heart was crushing into millions pieces and it was all because of him. 

But he refused to listen. "I'd tried to fight those currents for responsibilities but I could see that my prince has…another three powerful guardians beside him and three of my brothers to…to run the company." He stopped to let out a few coughs causing a new and fresh blood oozed out from his mouth. "And then, I'd tried to fight the currents because of you…" Lita shot her head down to face him. _What he means by that? _Lita thought as her feelings mixed with variety of happy, sad and scare feelings. 

Nephrite was too much in pain and he didn't know what he was talking. He was hoping that he could forget the pain by talking but it only made the pain worse. "…But I can't see any reason to do that. We always fight…fight and fight, so why must you care for me?" 

Lita grasped his cheeks with both of her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You're wrong. You must win. You must defeat the currents for me because of two reasons." He looked tiredly to her eyes, remembering how beautiful her eyes were if they were glowing happily and radiantly. Now they were clouded with her thick eyelashes and rained with tears. Were the tears for her love to him or her pity to his condition? "What reasons?" 

Taking a deep breath, Lita blurted out the secret that had burdened her from the day she woke up on the island and saw him holding her protectively. "The reason that I love you more than anything in this world. The reason that if you lose, I, too, will lose and I'll follow you everywhere you go, from Earth to Heaven." 

Nephrite closed his eyes, unable to believe her confession. Pain was becoming worse and he couldn't breathe as something in the corner of his mind was pulling him farther from Lita. He was losing consciousness and Lita's voice seemed so far. The currents were consuming him, threatened to take him away from Lita but because of Lita, he fought. But he weakly knew that he was fighting the losing battle and he hadn't much time left. If only he could say to her that he loved her too… 

"Nephrite! No! You can't leave me!" He heard her calling him desperately. He wanted to answer but he felt like his lung was about to burst and his chest was pressing his life as his life slowing draining out. Lita quickly touched his wrist, frantically searching for pulse but found nothing. Fear rose threateningly when he was lying unmoved as if he was…dead. "No!" She cried pressing her lips onto his to give him her life. "You can't…CAN'T leave me!" She furiously pounded his chest. But still not working. He lay sprawling on the ground with his thick hair was spreading beautifully on her lap, leaving powerful aches in her heart. 

"Lita!" Molly grasped her from behind but she was too hysterical to listen. "Lita!" She tried once more and this time, Lita released him and hugged her friend, crying very hard. "I'm sorry…" Molly whispered. 

"I…I finally told him that I love him but now…he's…" she mumbled in her friends shoulder, releasing everything and anything that she had kept it inside. "I haven't got the chance to say everything that that I've been wanting to say." Lita was torturing herself with her own words. "And…and it was their entire fault!" her eyes blazing angrily as she pushed Molly aside and walked toward the battlefield. "All was that stupid, cruel and foolish master's fault!" 

"Lita!" Molly ran toward her. "No…" her voice quavered when she saw that Lita was shining with the bright green beam. 

"You have killed him!" The fight stopped and the four fighters looked at Lita. "You have killed him and I'll make you PAY FOR THAT!" 


	25. Chapter 24

Memory 24 

"What's the matter, Mina?" Ami asked concernedly when Mina suddenly stood up and wandered around the huge room. They were staying at the Generals' penthouse so that when something happened, they could go together without having trouble connecting each other. The other two generals hadn't gotten back from the office. They had tried not to make themselves as suspicious as they could. 

"I don't know. I've a bad feeling. A very bad feeling," she answered presently. It felt as if something really bad happened on the Planet Jupiter. Like someone had died. She really wanted to go to Jupiter right now. But her princess ordered mustn't be broken. 

"Relax, alright. They know how to take care of themselves," Ami assured her. When she saw Mina nodded her head slightly, she turned her attention back to the book she had been reading. 

_I hope so, Ami. _Mina sighed inwardly and sank herself in the soft cushion. _I really hope so. _

* * * * * * 

Jadeite looked horrifyingly at Mars. Then he turned his gaze to the lying figure on the ground with a dangerously pool of blood around him. Without having a second thought, he ran toward Nephrite and Mars followed closely behind him. 

When he arrived, he kneeled beside him and lifted Nephrite's head. Mars clutched his arms supportively as her eyes drenched with unstoppable tears when she saw how Jadeite mourned at the death of his best friend. Jadeite didn't shed any tear but only God knew how he felt that time. He felt the world started to spin around him as his mind pushed his heart to accept the death of Nephrite. 

Nephrite's death-pale face was covered with blood - Lita's bloods and his own bloods. His rich brown hair was soaked with the vital fluid of life and tightly closed eyes, hiding those incredible blue eyes that were now lifeless and dull. Jadeite brought Nephrite's face close to his chest and hugged him, reluctant to release him. 

"Don't be sad. Perhaps Serenity can brought him back to life," Mars desperately wanted to cheer him up. She had seen the affectionate bond between the four generals and she knew how hurt heart felt if one of them died. 

"Can she? I really… no…desperately…please. I just want to…Nephrite is my best friend and…and," Jadeite loosened his hug as his arrogant blue eyes softened and changed into pleading. 

"I understand," Mars interrupted. "Yeah, Serenity will try her best." 

The queen was now put her full attention on Lita. Even though Lita's leg and arms were bleeding heavily, they didn't stop her from walking toward the queen with her eyes glittering dangerously. Those eyes reminded the queen of the same green eyes full with hatred that looked at her when she hurt Lita's best friend – Callisto long time ago. And they made the queen slightly scared. 

Serena slowly retreat her steps when she saw how angry Lita was. Though she didn't fully understand the things that had happened two milleniums ago, she knew that Lita was going to finish it now. And she also could see that the queen was surprisingly trembled. She turned around when she heard somebody was calling her and went to Mars when she saw her waving at her. 

"It is between you and me," Lita spoke up. Her voice was straining with unbearable anger. "Did you have to kill Nephrite!" Somewhere in her heart cracked and Lita could feel fresh tears in her eyes, threatening to spill down. "Did you have to involve my friends in this mess?" 

"I gave you the opportunity to save your friends," the queen said coolly. "But it was you who brought your pathetic friends here." 

Lita advanced a step angrily at the queen remark. "You and your damned excuses!" She shouted as she took another step. "I kept my mouth shut when you lifted that hateful whip!" The brilliant green light started to brighten the surrounding. "I kept my hands from beating the hell out of you when you started to swearing all those disgusting words to me!" 

"But I couldn't and I wouldn't stay silent when you KILLED NEPHRITE!" the whole ground started to shake uncontrollably. "You heartless, conceited, idiot and useless master!" 

Molly clutched Mars's hand tightly because her legs couldn't support her weight as the ground started to tear apart, creating a deep hole. "It's happening again!" Molly shouted at Serena, who was holding Nephrite with Jadeite. "The two millenium incident has repeated and it was Lita who did this!" 

"We've got to find a place to protect us from their fight!" Serena shouted back. "And I need to try to bring Nephrite back to life!" The shaking was far more worst than those earthquakes that Japan had always experienced and Serena was scared beyond her imagination when she thought that they all might fall into the deep abyss that seemed had no ending. 

Ignoring the shaking, Jadeite tried to stand up to look for a shelter. Through the stones and pebbles haze, his eyes caught a glimpse of hole that seemed to be a cave. It was quite far from Lita and was acceptably safe. "Come on!" he shouted, trying to fight the crashing sounds behind them. "I think I've found the shelter you've asked for!" 

Mars turned around and saw Lita was fighting with the queen. Deep down inside, she knew she couldn't leave her, even though it could cost her life. "You guys go ahead!" Jadeite's head immediately snapped to face her. Mars saw the forbidden look in his face. "I couldn't leave Lita alone facing that maniac!" She protested. 

She turned around and ran into the haze, leaving Jadeite speechless. "Women," he muttered under his breath and continued their journey to the cave. Mars stopped breathlessly when she finally saw Lita and the queen. They were still on the same position when they left them. 

Lita was really angry. Rei had never seen her like this. She still had the same frowning face, fists tightened and her breath was straining. But there was something different in the way she held the stares – glittering furiously but soaking with sorrowful tears. Rage and sorrowful mixed together. Lita was undeniably in love with Nephrite. Rei realized. 

The coruscating green beam was not coming from Lita. Rei covered her eyes, trying to have a better view because she wanted to be sure. Undoubtedly the light was not coming from Lita but from the underground. The brighter the light was the harder the ground shook and the angrier Lita felt. 

Something in the queen's mind flicked. She remembered the reason she took Lita as her slave. She knew that when Lita grew up to be a young lady, Lita was her greatest enemy of all and Lita didn't know it. The brunette thought that her parent died in an accident and the queen was gracious enough to raise her. But no. The queen smiled grimly. She had a perfect reason that made her raise Lita and not just killed her when she was still naïve and young… 

**Flash Back**

Jupiter Kingdom was in chaos. Everywhere, people were holding up a poster, telling the whole kingdom that they wanted the new ruler. Rumors flied through the wind, that King Jupiter was betraying the kingdom, selling the secret information that could harm the kingdom. People demanded for the ruler of the Jupiter – King Jupiter and his wife to step down from the throne. King Jupiter heatedly denied that he had done that but the power of the people was too strong to be beaten. 

"Clara, I'm afraid I can't stop our people from persuading us to step down," King Jupiter said miserably. He felt like the whole world was pressing him and he had never felt this weak, surrounding by the proud Jupiter Fortress. 

"Oh, it was all that damned Xiana's fault. I trusted her and this is how she repaid us?" Queen Clara cried. In her hands, laid a sleeping baby. The baby had a soft and wavy mahogany hair and she was sleeping soundly, ignoring the critical situation. 

"There's no time for us to regret the things that had been done. Now I'm sure that she'll induce the people to kill us!" The tired-looking king stood up and looked around the fortress. There were only the general and his soldiers, who were willing to stay to protect their king. Despite what those people had said about their king, the general and his soldiers knew that their beloved king wouldn't do such thing. He was the king, for god sake! King Jaxon thought angrily. Why did he become this weak and so easy to give up? 

"Yes, I'm sure of it, my love. If we are dead, Xiana will become the new ruler of Jupiter. The people shall pick her up as their new leader since she was the one who started the rumors," Queen Clara wiped the tears that fall onto her pale cheeks. 

King Jaxon walked toward his wife, who was cradling their first children that would be the last of the seven thousands years generation. Lifted their daughter and put her on the sofa, he stroke her small cheek lovingly. He left his daughter and turned his attention to his wife. He put his index finger under her smooth chin and lifted her beautiful face that he had loved for seven hundreds years to face him. He traced his finger from the curve of her high cheekbones to her soft cheek and settled at her full and pink lips. 

He wanted to comfort her and told her that everything was going to be all right. But he knew that she would know that it was all a lie. They would never be all right. If his own people that he had loved willing believed that he was willing to betray his own kingdom, they would also willing to kill him and his family. 

"I'm sorry, Clara," he looked into her wet green eyes and it tore his heart. "When I married you, I thought I can give you every happiness in this world. But I was mistaken and I – " Queen Clara put her finger on his lips to silence him. 

"When I married you," she began with a tearful smile. "I already knew that I had found every happiness that I'd ever dreamt of. You, your love, our daughter and wealth. I also knew that happiness didn't last forever and I thank you that you had given me such a wonderful life. I'm not regretted that I'm with you." 

King Jaxon expressed his grateful to his loyal wife that was willing to stay with him whether in a hard life or in a wonderful life by gave her a kiss. "Thank you," he whispered. 

* * * * * * 

Five days later… 

Queen Clara was running helplessly. Tears fall to her pale cheeks as she tried to hide herself from Lady Xiana's people. She was all alone. The general who had been loyal to her had died in the Lady Xiana's hand. And her husband…her husband was…was dead in the battle to fight with the soldiers. She thought hysterically. How could her life turned into such a disaster in a few months? 

Now, to make things worst, that maniac had her daughter. Her only daughter, the heir of this kingdom and the only person who could bring this dying kingdom back to life. Queen Clara knew the reason Lady Xiana had her daughter and whatever that crazy woman threatened to do to her daughter, she couldn't and wouldn't gave what Xiana wanted for the sake of this kingdom and the whole universe. 

Looking around the forbidden garden of Jupiter Fortress, Queen Clara realized that she was alone. Clumsily, she wiped the tears way and forced herself to stay calm. Lady Xiana would think that she had gone far way from Jupiter Fortress but she wasn't. She was in the Royal Garden. Now she had to hide the thing that Lady Xiana had wanted so much, hoping that if her daughter survived, she would find it one day. 

After searching for the perfect place, she created the deepest hole she could ever made with that thing and dropped it. Quickly, she buried it. Now, she thought exhaustedly, she would leave her fate to the destiny. She hoped she would die because if she ever survived, she couldn't leave without her beloved husband and daughter… 

* * * * * * 

Lady Xiana was furious. That stubborn queen was refused to tell her where she hid it. She wanted that thing so damn much that she was willing to do anything to find it. Damn her! 

Suddenly she stopped wandering as her eyes locked at the crying baby. Her enraged eyes changed into mischievous eyes. She would keep the baby and raise her by herself and that baby would tell her where is that thing. After all, Queen Clara did say that only her daughter could show her where was that thing was. 

**End Flashback**

The moment that she had been waiting for had finally arrived. Xiana thought grimly. But why did she feel so scared to see the precious thing now? Why did she feel that she was making a huge mistake by making Lita angry? Why? Seeing Lita like this – her eyes that were narrowing at her were deathly cold, her hair was over her shoulder and back and her body was shining with green light as if the whole universe was staring accusingly at her – made her think of Queen Clara. Lita was exactly like her mother. 

Suddenly, a huge explosion brought the queen back to reality. She tried to see what had happened through the thick haze of smoke, pebbles and stones but failed. In the corner of her eyes, she swore that she saw a glimpse of shining…crystal? Is it the thing that she had been searching for years? She squinted again through the thick fog. Yes! It was the Emerald Crystal. It is the crystal that she had been searching for years and it had finally been found! 

Impulsively, she retreated. She knew how dangerously the crystal could be. Especially an inexperience user was used it. When the haze was finally fade away, she saw that Lita was standing proudly that her hair pulled backward as the wind blew and the crystal was floating in front of her, shining brilliantly. She also was in surprised. 

Lita watched blankly at the greenish crystal in front of her. She had no idea what that was and why did the queen retreat in frighten. A minute ago, when she was so angry, the crystal was shining brightly and now when she felt her anger was draining away, as she was dumbfounded at the appearance of the crystal, the light was fading away slowly. She also realized that now the shaking was reducing little by little. Now she really wondered, was the two thousands incident her fault? She caused the earthquake by using the crystal? Hundreds of people had had died because of her? She'd had trapped her master? 

If she did, how could she trap her once again when she didn't know how to do it? How to use this crystal when she didn't know the existence of the crystal. She didn't even know where did the crystal come from and she expected to use it just like that? As if the crystal sensed her confusion, the light began to fade away and a second later it dropped to the ground. 

The surrounding was dark once again. The ground stopped shaking. The air was clear from the haze. Mars got out from her hiding spot to help Lita if she needed one. Although she didn't really know what had happened many years ago, but she knew that this queen was Lita greatest enemy and she could sense that Lita wanted to finish her all by herself. And Rei respected her decision but she will help her if she really needed it. 

"So," the queen finally got the courage to step ahead. "My little slave didn't know how to use her greatest weapon of all?" Lita eyes began to narrow back when she heard the sinister tone in her master voice. Quickly she picked up the crystal from the ground and clutched it tightly. Even though she was still confused, she would be damned if that queen get the crystal. 

"You don't even know what the thing in your hand is, do you?" she smiled snidely that made Lita longed to slap her face – master or no master. The fear that she used to feel whenever she heard her master voice was gone together with her heart when Nephrite had died. All she want to do was to kill her master right now. 

"No, I admit that don't know what the thing is. But I've got feeling that only I can use it," Lita curved up a smile. Not the smile when she was with her friends – relax and happy or the smile when she was with Nephrite – filled with love and longing but the smile of hatred mixed together with satisfactory when she saw the queen bit her lip angrily at the truth in her words. 

"Maybe you can use it, my slave, but did you HOW?" the queen quickly let out a fast beam toward Lita. It hit her but not on her heart liked the queen hoped for but on her shoulder. Lita bit her lips, bracing herself for the pain on her shoulder as she fall on her one knee. Then another blast from the queen and hit on Lita's left leg. And Rei had seen enough. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei shouted. She didn't put much hope in her attack that the arrow shaped fire was going to hurt the queen. But she really hoped that it would manage to stall the queen while she rescuing Lita. Her tactic worked. The sudden attack from Rei had really surprised the queen and she was now busy trying to extinguish the fire that surrounding her. 

"Lita! Are you all right?" Rei helped her stand up. Looking at Lita, who was covered with bloods and bruises, made Rei wondered how could she still stand up after losing so much blood? Lita quirked up a smile. "How do you think I feel right now?" she teased. Rei smiled back through tears and felt Lita's body was cold under her skin. 

"I'm going to get Serena!" Rei said frantically. Now Lita realized that Serena, Jadeite and Molly weren't here. 

"Where's she?" 

"She's trying to bring Nephrite back to life," Hearing Rei's words brought a spark of hope in her heart. Quickly she grasped Rei's hands. "Don't call her. Let her finish her job. I'll be all right!" Lita wanted to see Nephrite alive. She wanted to see him smiling at her, teasing her, touching her. She wanted to hear his deep voice back. 

"No, you're not!" Rei argued. Serena wasn't an expert in bringing a person back to life. This was her first time of trying to do it to Nephrite and Rei knew the percentage of succeeding was low. Rei didn't want Lita to put much hope in it. She didn't want to see Lita hurting again. Lita had suffered much already. 

"I…" Before Rei could finish her sentence, the queen performed another attack but luckily Rei managed to avoid the attack. She helped Lita to lay down a little bit far from the queen. "You stay here!" Rei told Lita and she left her to face the queen. 

Lita closed her eyes. She was in a serious pain. Every part of her body was bleeding and bruising and aching. Her head felt light and she was in verge to unconscious. Her mind played her happy, sad, suspense experience in her life and she forgotten where she was. 

"Jupiter," Lita heard a soft voice calling her. A voice that brought an unexpected happy feeling to her heart. A voice that had been so dear and so loving to her. Calling her lovingly and softly. Slowly Lita opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in the Planet Jupiter anymore. Everything was so cheerful and blissful and there was a beautiful woman in front of her. Wavy greenish hair and soft green eyes were looking at her. Lita's heart aching with recognition. 

The woman held outs her hand and soothed Lita's cheek, wiping away a trace of blood. Then she sat in front of Lita with her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said heart brokenly. Lita just looked at the woman in front of her blankly. She didn't recognize her. The woman wiped out another trace of blood on her face. 

Then she leaned over and kissed Lita's forehead. Lita had never felt so happy until this moment. It's like the woman was her mother. The way she caressed her cheek, the way she cried when she saw she was badly hurt and the way she kissed softly her forehead made her believe that her mother was there. 

"Are you my mother?" Lita spoke up uncertainly. Her question made the woman cried harder. When she got control of herself, the woman smiled at Lita. "It most hurtful thing for a mother is that her own daughter didn't recognize her," Lita's eyes grew wider in surprise at her words. 

"I guess you are saying that you are really my mother?" 

Queen Clara nodded her head softly. "What's your name?" Lita asked again eager to know more about her past life mother. "Clara," the woman answered simply. _A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. And sweet too. _Lita thought. How she wished she had known her better. To have the chance to live with her. To feel all the love and caring. She was with her for only a few minutes and Lita felt so content. 

"You didn't really meant to name me as Jupiter, do you?" Lita joked and she was pleased to hear her mother soft chuckle. She hated to see her mother shed a tear for her "No, darling. I haven't got the chance to name you when I died." Queen Clara's heart cracked in sadness when she recalled the previous memories, which was too hideous to remember. 

"If you're already dead, am I dead too?" Lita asked thoughtfully. Did she see a ghost? Queen Clara shook her head. "Not yet. I'm here to help you to use the Emerald Crystal." 

"You mean that greenish crystal?" 

"Yes," Queen Clara answered with a proud smile on her face to know that her daughter was a tough girl…no…she corrected herself. Her daughter was a tough woman. 


	26. Chapter 25

Memory 25 

"Emerald Crystal is not like the Imperial Silver Crystal," the queen started the history of the green crystal that Lita had been holding. "Silver Crystal is a symbol of evolution and creating miracles. It can also be use of defending but usually not killing." Now that her mother mentioned it, she realized that all the adversaries that they had fought mostly weren't dead. They were all trapped underneath ground or were send somewhere else. 

"But Emerald Crystal…" her mother's voice brought her back to reality. "…is a crystal of annihilation and destruction." Lita quickly narrowed her eyes. What did her mother mean by the word annihilation and destruction? Did that mean that Emerald Crystal could be a serious threat not only to future Crystal Tokyo but also to the whole universe? 

"Do you ever wonder why the Planet Jupiter happens to be the largest planet of all?" she asked. Clara noticed the change of her daughter's mood. 

"No," 

"Because my great, great grandmother, who lived about five thousand years ago, was very interested in conquering other's kingdom or planet. She'd had used Emerald Crystal to make her wishes came true. Many of the kingdoms that we had conquered were because of wars and a few of them were willing to be one of us because of the need of protection and safety." 

"Evidently, the King of Jupiter Kingdom couldn't give the protection and safety that they needed," Lita said dryly. Clara went stiff because she knew that her daughter was referring to the incident that brought the death of herself and her husband. 

"No, darling." Clara immediately defending her beloved husband that Lita had accused to. "It was not the problem of our lack of security or the betrayal of the most trusted person in our kingdom that some people lead to believe. It was the greed that lived within and the desire to see us and the kingdom fell. Greediness had destroyed our kingdom and killed both of us." 

"I'm sorry," Lita sighed inwardly. "I still cannot accept the changes of my identities. A week ago, I thought I was the lady of Jupiter who had pledged to protect Princess Serenity. Four days later, I discovered that I'm actually a filthy and low slave of my master, which had brought me here. I thought I could be able to save my friends from my vicious master by secretly go to my master. And then, now, you suddenly appeared from no where and reveal the very truth about my very real identity – a princess of Jupiter." Lita looked very frustrated that made Queen Clara smiled. 

"I mean," she continued. "I don't really know who I am now. Really am now. And I didn't know whether to tell my friends about my newest identity or not. They surely don't believe if I say that I'm the princess of Jupiter." 

Clara pushed a lock of her daughter's mahogany hair off her forehead tenderly as she grimaced invisibly at the look of bleeding temples. "If I were you, I wouldn't tell them now. Perhaps sometime in the future but not now." When she saw the question in Lita's face, she quickly explained. "Now, they have accepted you as a slave and not a lady anymore. If you suddenly told them that you are a princess, they will confuse which one is your true identity – a lady, a slave or a princess. And I'm sure they'll treat you differently." 

"You mean I have to hide my identity as a princess and continue using the slave individuality?" Lita frowned at her own words. 

"Exactly," 

The former queen of Jupiter suddenly remembered her true intention of paying a visit to her daughter. "Now, I'll show you how to use the Emerald Crystal." 

"Emerald Crystal is control by heart. Every heir of the Jupiter Kingdom can control the crystal. If you want to destroy or to kill someone in front of you, just open your heart and let the power flows." Lita looked completely frustrated at her mother's words, which were too complicated to understand. Clara smiled. Her daughter was so much like her when her mother taught her to use the crystal. 

"Here, let me tell you the easier way. When you want to kill someone, the feeling of hatred controls your emotion and tightens your heart. That's is the wrong way to control the crystal. It might glow brightly for a while but then it began to fade away." Now her mother's words began to make sense. When the crystal glowed just now, she was very angry and hysterical. Nephrite's death had stole her senses and robbed her calmness. All she wanted to do was to kill the woman in front of her and the crystal came alive. 

"But if you were so furious beyond your imagination, the crystal will understand you and instead of fade away, it will continuously shine and release the unimaginable power that can destroy not only the person that make you furious but you and your friends too." Clara explained carefully. Lita looked at the disastrous crystal that she held within her hands. 

"A princess of Jupiter must know to control her anger and feelings. If not her kingdom can be destroyed in a second because her emotion controls the crystal. And the princess controls her emotions." Clara said softly. Lita shivered at the thought of the Earth exploded because she couldn't control her temper. 

"You mean that if I didn't learn to control my temper, anyone can get kill?" 

"That's right," The queen nodded her head. "No matter what you do, always think about its consequences if you took that kind of action. That's will make you a princess of Jupiter." 

The images of Queen Clara began to fade. The light that surrounding both of them was disappearing and Lita could feel her consciousness came back to her. From the eyes of a daughter, Lita could see her mother's emerald eyes started to water as the sign of the end of their meeting. 

"No matter what," the queen's voice was inaudible. "I'll always love you. Your father and I will always look upon you, my brave daughter." Clara began to float and Lita reached up to touch her mother for the last time. "And me too," Lita said softly. "Me too, mother." 

Suddenly, Lita's eyes snapped opened. She was back on the same surrounding where Rei had left her. Struggling to get back on her feet, her eyes scanned around to find Rei and were horror to find her sprawling on the ground with bruises everywhere. 

"Rei!" Lita ran toward her. And when she saw that Rei wasn't moving, Lita became panic. Fear that Rei also was dead just like Nephrite, she nervously searched for the pulse and was extremely relief that she felt Rei's weak and barely pulse beat steadily. She was alive but she wasn't going to hold much longer. "Jadeite!" she shouted. "Jadeite! Come over here, right now! Rei is down!" 

Jadeite, who was helping Serena to bring Nephrite back to life, suddenly went rigid when he heard Lita's voice, calling for his help. He swore that she said some about Rei and his body went chilled. "Serena! I need you to stay here while I go and search for them, all right?" he said to Serena. 

"But be quick! I have to resurrect Nephrite very soon or else I don't think he's holding on that long." Serena permitted reluctantly. Nephrite was getting paler and paler that Serena was scared to even look at him. 

Jadeite ran through the field with all the hideous thoughts that occurred into his mind. The images of Rei covered with blood like Lita, chilled his body and froze his blood. Praying that Rei was all right, he quickened his steps, hoping that he was wrong and Rei was all right. 

"God, Rei," Jadeite breathed out. She was worst than he had thought. With the blood oozed from the opening of the wound on her forehead and bruises everywhere, Rei was in serious pain. "What happened?" he asked Lita softly. 

"I don't know," Lita said panicky. "I was on verge to the unconsciousness and Rei took me to a safe place and I thought I heard of her saying that she would try to stall the queen." 

"And you let her?!" Jadeite said heatedly as his icy blue eyes glared at her. "Even when there were four of us trying to fight her and failed miserably, you still let her?!" 

"Hey, I can barely talk at that time," Lita defended herself. 

"What make you can talk now?" His question made Lita stiffened. She didn't know what to answer because she didn't know what had happened just now was merely a dream or hallucination. After all, she was in pain! 

"My mother was here," Lita muttered out an answer and turned around to leave Jadeite to carry Rei to where they kept Nephrite. She had an unfinished business to settle with Lady Xiana. 

"And where the hell do you think you're going in that kind of condition?" Jadeite asked irritably. "I'm not going to carry another unconscious person in my arms." 

"Don't bother," Lita glanced back at him. "I don't expect you to carry me." Jadeite noted an arrogant tone in her words and a flicker of admiration and irritation pierced through him. 

Lita ran to face her worst enemy and her worst fear when she was once under the queen's power. She had been scared for so long and now she had face her fear now because it was the only way she could overcome her fear and ended her nightmares. Emerald Crystal shone slightly as if it agreed with its princess. From far, she could see that the queen was wrapping a blue silk that she had torn from her dress around her bleeding arm. The queen that Lita was scared of and thought that she was so strong that nobody managed to hurt her was wounded. No matter how strong the queen seemed to be, she still had bloods and flesh like any other person. With that thought, Lita's confident that seem to be missing ever since she heard regain her memories about her past as a slave flowed back to her. 

"Ah…the little slave was here at last," the queen spoke up sinisterly. Lita kept her eyes narrowed and icy as she kept looking at the queen. 

Lifting the greenish crystal in her open hand, Lita slowly control her anger and tried to tell the crystal that her target was only to destroy the cynical and hateful person in front of her. And she succeeded. The crystal began to glow slowly and it was getting brighter and brighter. 

_She had already know how to control the crystal!_ Lady Xiana realized panicky. _But who taught her? Clara?_ She frowned at the impossible possibility. But when she thought back, Clara was the only one who knew how to control the crystal and it must be the former Queen of Jupiter who taught Lita. 

"Pay more respect to me, Xiana!" Lita said with a cold tone attached to it. Lady Xiana snapped her head toward Lita in an extreme shock. Never had anyone spoke to her like that especially Jupiter. Lita's next words shocked her more. "I am your princess, however." There was a supremely satisfaction in Lita's heart when she said that words and when she saw the shocking look in her ex-master eyes. 

* * * * * * 

On Earth, the remained four guardian with their prince, were fighting with the sudden invasion from Vanessa. Vanessa had been sent by her queen to destroy the Earth. For the Zoisite and Kunzite, she was amazingly powerful despite the fact that she was once a woman with flirty eyes and breathy laughs. The thought that she was their enemy had never occurred in their mind. 

"Damn! Zoisite!" Kunzite cursed as another of their well-planned attacks didn't work. "She is powerful!" 

"As if I can't see it!" Zoisite spat out sarcastically. 

Venus let out another shot of beam to Vanessa but she easily ducked from it. But that failure didn't give her up yet as Venus let out another beam and another. Vanessa managed to avoid first three attacks but the last one hit her right on her arm. 

"She is fighting a never ending battle!" Ami cried when she saw Venus was getting tried. "Don't just look, damn it!" Ami glared at both of the male guardians. 

"Venus is giving us an opportunity to rebuild another plan. This time it has to work because Venus is exhausted." Kunzite calmly said. Though he was worried about Mina's safety but as a leader he had to stay calm. As calm as he looked right now, inside he was fighting every urge to go to the battlefield and protected Mina from every attack. 

"Any bright idea?" Ami said worriedly. 

"For now," Kunzite said slowly. "Someone had to go there, helping Venus to stall that woman." He looked at Venus who was struggling with Vanessa. "She can die if this continue." 

"I'll go!" Ami said instantly. Zoisite's eyes clouded in disagreed. 

"No! I'll go," When he saw Ami was about to argue, Zoisite shook his head firmly, telling her that whatever she was about to say, won't change his mind. Then he ran to the battlefield, fighting with Venus. 

"Stubborn male," Ami muttered under her breath. 

"Okay, now let's get to work!" Darien said. 

* * * * * * 

Xiana took a step backward. _Even though she knows how to control the crystal, she still a new user._ Her mind whirled fast, thinking a way to defeat her former slave. _If I could toy with emotion, perhaps she couldn't concentrate on controlling the crystal. Yes, I would make her angry and then sad until she dropped her guard. After that, I shall grabbed the crystal away from her._

With a plan set up in her mind, she smiled annoyingly at Lita. "Do you know what your little princess thought when she first know your identity as slave?" Xiana knew that Jupiter was sensitive when it came to slave. 

Lita just looked at the lady. She had no idea what Xiana was trying to do but she kept alert from any sudden attack from the queen. "She thought – Jupiter is a slave? Ugh, to think that she had blinded us for so long with her phonies lady-walk and lady-talk but the fact is she is a slave that eat with the same plate with the dogs!" 

"Shut up, Xiana!" Lita said furiously and she didn't aware that the crystal started to glow a little. "I'm your princess and not your slave anymore." 

"You know that, I know that but do you dare to tell your friends that you are know a princess and not a slave anymore?" Xiana snorted. "They'll think you're not only a phony lady but also a terrible liar!" 

Lita fisted her hands tightly, capturing the crystal within her hand, unaware that the crystal was glowing brightly. "I said…shut up!" Lita said, holding back her anger. The thought of her friends hating her scared her so much and she was furious at Xiana saying it out aloud. 

"Your friends are pretending to accept you but the truth is they hated you because you are at the lower status than themselves!" This time Xiana had gone too far. Lita was shaking with anger. Her life was a living hell now – Nephrite's death, her friends' hatred to her, the death of her parents and making her suffer in her own land while she was the princess of Jupiter! Lita was angry beyond her imagination, beyond her expectation. The crystal was glowing brighter than it had ever shone before as if it screamed for release. 

"SHUT UP!" Lita shouted for the last time. The sudden explosion immediately killed Xiana and Lita were thrown as the result of the impact. Lita hit solidly at the wall and fell down limply as the back of her head and her body were soaking with blood. 

The place where Xiana was killed was a deep and black hole and there was no sign of Xiana's body because her body had turned into ashes. Jupiter Fortress that had stood proudly for five thousands was now collapsed and the garden was no more a garden but a large desert. 

Jadeite, Molly and Serena immediately headed toward the explosion and were dumbfounded at the result of explosion. The hole, the ruins and the desert. "Where's Lita?" Serena suddenly spoke up. 

"I'll go searching for her," Molly volunteered. From far she could see Lita was leaning at the wall. When Molly arrived, she was crying at the look of her friend. The old wounds were not yet healed and the new injuries appeared. Her face was deathly pale, the clothing was torn everywhere and her wavy hair tangled and mixed with dried blood. 

"Hang on, Jupiter," Molly said softly as she brought Lita closed to her. "We're going home." 

* * * * * * 

"We have to find her weakness first before we could defeated her," Kunzite said to Mercury. Ami immediately wore her visor and studied the changes of Vanessa's power each time she launched an attack. 

"I think I've found her weakness," she said suddenly. 

"Say it." 

"Every time, she performed an attack, which was very powerful, it took at least two to three minutes to regain the energy before she could perform another attack." Mercury reported. 

"Which mean we have at least three minutes to defeat her," Kunzite said thoughtfully. "Yes. And we must a very careful plan so that we don't waste any time," Ami agreed. 

"I think I have an idea," Kunzite said after thinking for a while. "Look at her…" Ami watched Vanessa let out another attack toward Venus. Mina was exhausted and she didn't see the attack but luckily Zoisite dragged her to aside. "Now watched carefully," Kunzite said. Ami saw Vanessa's hand were unmoving as if she was controlling the beam. 

"That's where the chance is widely open for us to finished her," Kunzite said triumphantly. "If we could perform an attack that combine the five of our power, then we can defeat her!" 

"Someone has to be a bait," Ami said. 

"Let Zoisite be," Kunzite said quickly, which made Ami's eyes narrowed in disagreement. "Why don't you go instead?" She snapped. 

"Because I'm the leader," he answered simply and began to join Zoisite and Mina so that he could tell them about the plan. Ami stared at him in disbelief. She hated Kunzite for his damn ego and his annoyingly short sentences and especially for placing Zoisite as a bait! 

"What!" Zoisite whispered angrily at Kunzite. "I have to be a bait? Why don't you go instead?" He snapped at him. 

"You're just like Mercury!" Kunzite sighed. Then, he left him to bring the tired looking Venus to Mercury. "You're all right?" Kunzite asked worriedly. 

"I will be if I am sleeping right now," Venus teased. 

"Can you let out another attack?" Kunzite asked again. "Yeah, I think I can manage to perform the last attack." 

"Okay, when I said now, all of us will let out our power, all right!" Kunzite ordered. 

Kunzite watched Zoisite skillfully throw a few attack to Vanessa while the five of them surrounding her, wanting no suspicion from Vanessa. As Vanessa threw punches and kicks and Zoisite gracefully avoided the blows, Kunzite waited impatiently for her to perform an attack. 

When Zoisite's attack hit her, Vanessa started to get angry and kicked him as hard as she can right onto his chest. The blow made Zoisite being threw out as a fresh blood tickled down from his lips. Vanessa didn't miss the open chance as she let out a powerful attack toward Zoisite. 

"NOW!" Kunzite shouted. Immediately the four of them began to launch out their attack and the various types of power hit Vanessa that made the attack that she perform to hit Zoisite off from its target and hit Zoisite's shoulder. Zoisite impulsively held his injured shoulder as he watched his friends attacking her. 

Vanessa let out one long scream and turned into dust. Venus immediately fell down to the ground because her weakling legs couldn't support her anymore but Kunzite managed to catch her. Ami quickly ran toward Zoisite and started to look at his shoulder while Darien looked up into the sky, praying that Serena and the others were all right. 

"Let's go," Darien said. 

* * * * * * 

**Author's Note **

I'm sorry for taking so much time on writing this chapter. The school is starting next weekend and I'm really busy on preparing. I want to thank all the mails that you have sent to me, encouraging me to finish the story. And, yes, This is not the last chapter. I still have to write the epilogue. ^_~ 


	27. Chapter 26

Memory 26 

**Author's Notes**

I've thought of making this the last chapter but I've change my mind. So, the epilogue will be the next chapter. Hopefully. Thanks again. Now, the story. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Nephrite…_ He turned around to search for the owner of the voice. It sounded so far but yet so close that it almost touch his heart. _Nephrite…_ The voice was calling her once again, stubbornly calling him to stop him from keep walking. 

_Do stop walking, Nephrite…_ He immediately stop taking another step when he heard the request. _Don't leave us yet…_ Leave them? Where would he be going? He didn't want to go anywhere but he felt he must continued his journey to…to…To where?! He didn't know where he was going! 

_Nephrite…_ The voice was calling him again, pleading him. We need you…we want you to come back to us. He felt a current pulling him back but there was another current pulling him forward. Suddenly he felt like a ball – being kicked back and forth. The voice was very much like Serena, desperately pulling him back, bringing him back to life. 

"Serena?" he called out but no reply was provided to him. "Where are you?" 

* * * * * * 

Serena was sweating. She was exhausted. She had tried to resurrect Nephrite but after a long time using her crystal, Nephrite had not shown any positive respond, which made her very afraid. Afraid of disappointing many people that put so much hope in her – Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite, Darien and especially…Lita. The images of Lita's very disappointing look when tears rolling down her cheeks were absolutely unappealing. 

She remembered when they came back from Jupiter, bringing Rei and Lita in very serious condition and a lifeless Nephrite along, Kunzite and Zoisite were dumbfound and they had been sitting next to Nephrite's body, unwilling to accept his death. Their eyes were blank and icy as if they were on verge of crying but they were actually angry and shock. Jadeite had never left Rei. Serena knew that Jadeite wanted to be with Nephrite and Rei at the same time. 

Mina and Ami were busy giving the injured guardians medical attention and were scared when they saw Lita's condition. Her smooth and white skin was hidden beneath the dried blood and swelling bruises. Darien demanded for explanation of what had happened on Jupiter for three of guardians were down while their mission was only to bring Lita back to Earth but Serena couldn't tell anything because she was with Nephrite all along, protecting him. 

Serena sighed. Thinking while using the crystal made her tired. Her energy was draining from the result of overusing her power and if not Lita's sake, she would be off sleeping right now. She hoped that everyone was expecting that there was chance that the resurrection failed because this was her first time bringing people back to life and with no experience in her hands, she afraid that she couldn't do it very well. 

_Nephrite…Please comes back to us. Please comes back to Lita…She really needs you…_ Serena prayed as the Imperial Silver Crystal glowed brightly. 

* * * * * * 

"Nephrite," Again he heard some one was calling him. This time the voice was clear as if it was from behind him. And it wasn't the voice of Serena that he had heard just now. Slowly he turned around and he saw a woman with the most beautiful wavy greenish hair he had ever seen. Her glittering emerald eyes gave him a feeling of déjà vu, a feeling of craving for someone. 

"Who are you?" he asked. He wanted to know who was the woman that stunning green eyes. 

"I'm Clara," the woman introduced herself. _Clara?_ Nephrite frowned. Who in the world is Clara? Then a thought struck him. Perhaps she'll bring me to somewhere else. 

"Do you hear the sound of your friend's voice?" she started a conversation. Nephrite was hesitated for a while and then finally decided that she could be trusted. "Yes, I did hear it." 

"Do you know where you are?" she asked again. 

"Yes, I am," he answered flatly. "I'm already dead. So what?" he sounded so bitter, so regretted. 

"And do you know that your friends were trying to bring you back to life?" she asked again, carefully performing sentences because she didn't want the already stressed man became angry. 

Nephrite sighed, feeling depressed. "Lita loves me," he said finally. He looked up and saw Clara's face, filled with encouragement for him to continue. "Strange. I should be happy. I should be very happy. I love her too. Very much but I think that me-back-to-life thing is a mistake." 

"Why would you say that, Nephrite?" Clara's green eyes clouded in disapproval. She wanted Nephrite to find the honor and pride of having the love that most people don't. A love for a lifetime. Not guilt or shame that he was feeling right now. 

"I want to see her happy and I really thought that I am the one who can make her happy," he said softly. "But I when I remember the past life incident, I realize that I can't. I had had once dead in the past life and I see her crying. It is the thing I want it not to happen most, got it?" 

"No, I don't get it. Enlighten me." 

"Love is a pleasure feeling, is a wonderful feeling but it also can be painful and when it does it makes your life miserable. You can't do anything; you can't feel anything expect the pain in your heart. The black hole of loneliness that is so deep and it drives you crazy. I love Lita so much to bring her into that kind of world. My life as a general isn't a guarantee life. Someday I might leave her whether for some mission or like this," he whispered the last word. 

"I've already hurt her. She was crying her heart out when I was dying and it hurts me too physically and emotionally. For me Lita deserves someone whose life is a safe from anything. She doesn't deserve a guy like me." Nephrite closed his eyes, trying to swallow the bitterness of truth. 

"I know, perhaps you are thinking that love means sacrificing everything for the love ones. But love also means selfishness and possessiveness." Clara's words puzzled him, so she explained more. "What would you feel if you saw Lita kissing another man?" Nephrite frowned deeply, obviously hating the images that his mind projecting. "Or someone is proposing her?" That images were far more worse that the first ones. "You would feel the possessiveness around Lita when it comes to her relationship. You think all her boyfriends were naïve or childish or uncaring or unsuitable for her. You want her all by yourself and that is selfish." Clara stated. 

"You want her and yet you are afraid of hurting her. She knows that love is a risky feeling. She knows all the sequences if she falls in love with you and yet she still admits her feeling to you. I can't say that she is ready for everything but I am sure that she would not let those things be the barrier between her and you." Clara said softly, trying to make the young man in front of her. She had been through what he had been through – afraid of hurting or losing the love ones. After all you can't lose what you never have. Clara watched the handsome feature that had captured her daughter's heart twice as he was thinking. 

"Perhaps you're right. I mean, she had already admitted her feeling to me and it is not fair for her if I left her hanging like this. I should let her know my feeling to her." Nephrite said finally said after thinking for a while. 

"Looks like you're learning to be selfish and possessive," Clara laughed and Nephrite smiled back her quip. 

"After all…" Nephrite curved up a mischievous smile. "I would not any let any of those stupid boys touch her." 

"You should go now. Just follow the light and you'll be back," Clara said. It was so good talking to him, advising him just like her own son. She just hoped that he would never try to hurt Jupiter's feeling. 

"Who are you really?" Nephrite turned his head back after a few steps ahead. 

"Just tell Lita my name and she'll tell you who I am." With a smile on her face, Nephrite watched her started to fade away. "Tell her that I will always love her. Always." 

"I will, Clara," Nephrite whispered as he watched the last glimpse of her disappeared slowly, feeling grateful to her for making him took this decision. "I will." 

* * * * * * 

Serena was very, very tired. Ignoring Darien's advice to take a rest for a while, she continued resurrecting Nephrite. The other guardians had given up hope that Nephrite was going to open his eyes but Serena don't. She still had faith in him to wake up, so she still using the crystal. For Lita's happiness, she would not give up. For Lita's smiles, she was still standing here, trying very hard. For Lita's life, she was ignoring her fiancé's advice and risking her life. 

"Serena, he's gone," Darien said softly. He was really worried about her beloved fiancé. He knew that if she overused her power, it could lead her to death and the thought of losing her scared him. " Serena," he tried again, this time his tone was harder than before. 

"I'm not done yet," Serena said stubbornly. And this really made Darien angry. 

"We all have accepted his death!" Darien snapped that made Serena looked at him in surprised but still unwilling to stop the crystal. Looking at her soft blue eyes, made he felt guilty for snapping at her. 

"Why can't you?" he placed his hand over her hand gently, trying to make her understand that he didn't want her to lose her life so something that obviously couldn't work. 

Serena stared at him for a long time, as if she was thinking. First she looked defeated and started to withdraw her power but then, Serena remembered something that made her shook her head hard. "No," she whispered inaudibly but loud enough for him to hear. 

"Damn it, Serena!" he said, feeling frustrated. "Stop it! It will never work! He's gone! Why can't you just let him go!" 

"No!" Serena shook her head harder. "He'll wake up! I know he will!" 

"Why are you doing this?" Darien squeezed her hand. Seeing her like this slashed his heart. He never knew that Serena could be so damn stubborn and when she did, she was the most exasperating woman he had ever met! 

"It's for Lita," Serena whispered softly, looking down at the lifeless body of Nephrite. "I don't want to see her sad anymore." Then she looked up back to face him. "So, please understand," her eyes were swimming with tears, pleading to him. 

"I…" Darien's heart stopped abruptly when he thought he heard something. It sounded like Nephrite was groaning softly. "What it is?" Serena asked when she saw him went rigid. "I…I thought I heard Nephrite was breathing," he answered presently but his eyes never left him. 

Her heart soared excitedly as hopes bloomed. "You're sure?" She asked giddily and turned her attention back to Nephrite. They both had forgotten the argument and now only interested in Nephrite. 

Serena didn't need for him to answer because she heard Nephrite was groaning louder. She knew that he was trying to breathe and made his lungs worked once again. Both of Darien and Serena were holding back their breath and were so still as they saw Nephrite let out a cough and another cough until his eyes were ready to be opened. 

When a pair of blue eyes appeared, Serena finally released her breath and began hugging Darien happily. "Darien! Look! He's alive!" she shouted happily. Darien looked at Nephrite. He was still amazed at the miracle that Serena had done. "He's alive! I told you he's alive!" Serena was laughing and crying at the same time. 

She rushed out from the room and ran toward the living room, which was surrounding by sad moods to enlighten the whole group. A minute later, the sad and gloomy room abruptly changed into happy and relief moods as Darien heard the laughter burst out. The remained guardians began to fill the room to see the man who caused the foul moods just now. 

When Nephrite heard the noise around him, he tiredly opened his eyes to see what was going on. As the sapphire eyes looked around, everybody when very still as if to wait him to say something. At first, Nephrite was a little blurred at what had happened that made them stared at him like he was an alien or something. When he recalled the previous incident, his death and his meeting with Clara, he knew the reason they stared at him like that. 

"What a great start," he groaned softly. 

"That's our Nephrite, all right!" The mood of depressing had disappeared as Zoisite shouted happily, Jadeite was giving Kunzite a high-five, Ami and Mina were hugging happily and Serena was crying in her fiancé's embrace. 

* * * * * * 

After all the excitement and relief, Jadeite quietly went inside Rei's room and seeing Rei already woke up didn't surprise him. Rei was looking out the window, thinking deeply that she didn't hear him coming in. This gave Jadeite a minute to mesmerize the graceful way she put her hand under her chin for support, or the way her lavender eyes shining, or the way her raven-black hair fell over and back softly. 

She had attracted him in an easy way and in a fast way because no matter what she did, she never failed to amuse him. First, he thought it was just the feeling that he felt to other women. But when she was hurt in the last battle, he had felt the fear and worry that he had never felt to another woman before. Fear of losing her. 

Now, she was awake and alive and very beautiful beneath the hot sun. A pang of longing that had threatened him for days, clutched his heart, demanding for a release. The urge of touching her was intense but he never dared to because he respected her. He needed some kind of insurance or guarantee from her, so that he wouldn't feel insecure whenever she smiled or talked or laughed with some other woman. 

Rei finally felt his presence and she quickly turned around to greet him just like other friends. "Hi, Jadeite," she said lamely that Rei cursed herself for the stupid greeting. "Why are you here?" she asked curiously. 

"I'm just visiting," he answered. 

"Oh." He could hear the disappointment in her voice and a light of hope brightened at the corner of his heart. Maybe Rei felt the same way like he did. "I've heard that Serena had succeeded in bringing Nephrite back to life." 

When Jadeite mumbled out a positive answer, Rei continued talking. "I never thought that a beginner like Serena could resurrect someone. It at least take practices, you know." Suddenly, she felt foolish for talking too much. Jadeite looked like he wasn't very pleased by the topic of their conversation. 

Rei changed her position from the window to face him, trying to look irritating for his lack of interest in the conversation. She looked at him for a long time. Short blonde hair with a pair of sea-blue eyes, which were very much like Nephrite, and reasonably tall for a man. He was everything a woman needed -gentle, handsome, rich and an annoying attitude. Knowing that she was admiring him instead of irritating, Rei quickly hid her dreamy eyes beneath the thick lashes. 

"Why _exactly_ are you here, Jadeite?" She repeated her earlier question, knowing that visiting excuse was not his real reason. 

Jadeite sighed when he heard her pressing the word exactly, which mean she knew the other reason he came here. How was he supposed to tell her? That he missed her and he really needed to see her? That he really had the urge to take a peek of her because he worried about her safety? That he…he loved her? Jadeite stiffened at the truth of those words. He did love her. He had love her from the day he tasted the sweetness of her lips. 

"I have a problem," he said instead of saying those things that had crossed his mind. He needed to break it slowly, so that the raging fire of Mars didn't burst out a rejection so quickly. 

"And that is?" Rei asked. Jadeite had a problem? That was something extraordinary. 

"It includes a woman," he answered, surreptitiously looked at her reaction. If Rei ever stiffened or surprised, she hid her reactions very well because Jadeite couldn't find any. 

"Is the woman" Rei swallowed hardly. "…the woman that you said secretly special to you?" she remembered the day that Lita was missing, Jadeite had mentioned about the mysterious woman and that statement was driving her crazy with jealousy. 

"Yes, she is," Jadeite smiled. 

"Why don't you just say you like her," Rei bit out. Jealousy began to fill her mind, her heart and her lips. "It's not like she's going to say no, anyway." 

"Well…" Jadeite began to defensive his special woman, immensely pleased by her jealousy. "She's different from any woman I knew." 

Rei snorted. She knew she was acting impossible but she was eager to find fault in this woman. "How different she could be? Once she knew that you are a multi-millionaire bachelor, she couldn't resist your offer." 

"No." Jadeite shook his head. "She had already knew who I am but she still show no interest in me." Jadeite put on his admiring face, which made Rei more and more irritated and jealous. "She is a short-tempered goddess. But sometime she was gentle and caring person, though she doesn't show it much. And when she is angry, her face flushes and her eyes are blazing furiously. I never thought I would think that the women are beautiful when they are angry…" Jadeite looked directly at Rei. "Until her." 

"You really do like her, don't you?" Rei said softly. 

"No, Rei. I'm love with her," Jadeite said, still didn't take his eyes away from her. _I'm in love with you. _He added silently. 

Her whole world crushed down around her when she heard his confession. Different emotions pierced through her heart, slashing and tearing it apart. She felt anger, sadness, disappointment and betrayal. All his kisses and touches are lies. He treated her like any other women in his past – used whenever he liked to and left when the woman bored him. She never meant something to him. 

Tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She didn't want him to see her cried, so she turned back to window, hiding her pale face. For the first time, she let a man entered her heart and offering him a place in her heart but the man let her down, breaking her heart into pieces. She had let her guard down but she would be damned if he saw her crying for his phony love. 

"Then you should tell her how you feel," Rei said through her lump in her throat. "You don't have to tell me," she added softly. 

"I have to tell you, Rei," Jadeite said softly and somehow his answer made her angry. So angry that she forgot the tearstain on her cheek and turned around to shouted at him. 

"Why in the world should you tell me about this?!" Rei shouted at him. Jadeite was a little taken aback by her outburst and the look of the tears that she had shed for him. "I'm not your mother nor your best friend! I'm not your stupid counselor either!" her chest heaved for each torture breath she took. "And I'm certainly, if you're too dumb to see, not the woman you LOVED!!" 

"Rei!" Jadeite quickly grabbed her shoulder. "Rei! Listen to me!" Jadeite waited until she calmed down. "Listen," he whispered softly. Their faces were so closed until their breath touched each other face. "Yes, you are." 

_Yes, you are…_ Three words that made Rei's breath caught as she got the meaning. Those three words were the declaration of love. For her. Always for her. His kisses, his touches and his wonderful words were always for her. "Say in more proper words," she asked softly, still unwilling to believe what she had heard. 

"The special woman that I'd said to you was you. I'd always love you, Rei. From the day we shared our kisses," he whispered as he lowered his face to touch her lips. "And I'll always love you. Until the end of time." 

Rei surrendered herself to his hunger lips, with fresh tears fall onto her pale cheek as a sign of happiness. She never thought to love and to be loved by someone would be so wonderful. As his lips claimed his right on hers, Rei knew she had found the heaven of their love. 

* * * * * * 

Ami carefully wrapped a new bandage around the still unconscious Lita's arm. The bleeding had finally stopped and the bruises were fading. Her face was much better than the first time she was brought here – dried and dripping bloods, old and new wounds and small and big bruises everywhere. Ami was wondered how Lita could endure the pains. While Ami was busy nursing Lita, Zoisite sneaked inside, intended to catch her off guard. 

Zoisite looked at her, loving the way she gently wrapped the white clothe and the way her blue hair teased her cheek as she bend down. The more he looked at her soft blue eyes or her pink and inviting lips or her wavy short hair, the more he wanted her. The great hole of aching emptiness in his heart was growing every time he watched, talked and laughed with her. 

Her gentleness and sweetness filled his days with meaning of life. Her intelligent words never ceased to amuse him. Her soft touches and sweet kisses drove him wild with wanting. Looking at her, made his heart soared happily. Each day, when he woke up, he had only one reason that make him wanted to enjoy the life – Ami. Having Ami beside him made him felt perfect and enough in every way. For him, Ami was everything he wanted in this world. 

Suddenly his intention to surprise her had gone. He had not apologized to her for cheating in chess. It was an old story and he knew that Ami probably had forgotten that she had even played chess with him. But he must have an excuse to start a conversation with her or at least see her and the only excuse that he had in his mind was that. 

"Hey Ami," Zoisite said casually, expertly hid his feeling to her. Ami turned around in surprised. _Well, I did surprise her. _Zoisite thought amusedly. 

"Hey Zoisite," Ami replied. Suddenly her heart thumping fast and her face went warm. She was extremely pleased when she saw him. It was strange. She never felt this way after Greg had gone. Greg was the first boy who had touched her heart and she thought he would be the last one. Until she met Zoisite. If Greg had touched her heart, Zoisite had owned hers now and forever. 

"Nursing Lita alone?" he said friendly. "Where's Mina?" 

"I don't know," she mumbled softly. Until now, Zoisite didn't show any interest to her. His warm smiles and his friendly words were strangely breaking her heart. Ami wasn't often got herself involved in love because she always thought that as a student, it wasn't an appropriate time. And she wasn't often to receive any rejection. 

She was wildly attracted to him and yet Zoisite seemed too casual around her and too friendly. Everywhere she went, he was always there to help her as if he was pity at her. Ami hoped with all her heart that he wasn't because it would be too humiliating if Zoisite really pity at her. A friend she could still take it but pity was one of a thing she couldn't forgive. 

"Look…um," his voice brought her back to reality and Ami quickly turned her attention back to Lita, hiding her face. "I haven't got the chance to say I'm sorry," Zoisite started the conversation that he had planned earlier. 

"Sorry?" Ami glance back. "What for?" 

"The chess game," he explained hastily. He was afraid if she was going to say 'what chess game'. 

Ami turned around with an accusation look plastered on her face. "Oh! Then you did cheat me!" Zoisite gave her his boyish smile that made her felt a pang of longing in her heart. "And you denied it heatedly that almost make me believe that you spoke the truth!" 

"It was called 'saving yourself from being defeated by a woman'," Zoisite said mischievously. 

"That was not very suitable name. How about 'Cheating save you from being humiliated by a naïve woman'?" Ami suggested playfully. "That's more appropriate!" 

Zoisite laughed at her quip. She certainly had her own way of words. "Actually, Ami…" Zoisite said after his laugh subsided. "I wasn't cheating. I just like to tease around." 

One eyebrow raised up. "You? Tease around?" 

"Yeah, it's hard to believe but true. Especially you…" Zoisite almost slapped his forehead in regret for slipping the last two words. He silently cursed himself and his careless tongue. 

Ami frowned. _That's it. _Zoisite thought when he looked at her sour face. She slowly dropped the scissors that she had used to cut the cloth as she thought deeply. "You don't like me?" he heard an accusation in her voice. 

"No!" he denied a little too loudly and a little too quickly. "I mean…um…of course not. Why would say such thing?" He clumsily corrected himself. _Even if you slashed my chest and killed me, I will not and can not hate you, Ami. _

"Well, when I was sixth grade, I usually got the highest marks of all school." Her happy face earlier was clouded. "I have no friends and the my classmates always teases me and calling me names. I knew they hated me but I don't know why they hated me," she said softly. 

Zoisite looked at her with different emotion battled inside. He had a very strong urge to knock every student that had teased Ami. He also wanted to hold her closed to him and loved her with every way he could to wash away the sadness in her eyes. He wanted the bright stars in her huge blue eyes, shining through her life and his. He couldn't find the pity inside and the more he looked at her the bigger the black hole of aching loneliness became. 

"I'm not teasing you because I hate you, Ami," his soft and husky voice made her heart thumping uncontrollably but she stubbornly denied her feeling. She knew how hard it was to fall in love and lost it. Whoever said that it was better to love and lost and never to love at all probably never fall in love. It hurt like hell when you couldn't reach the only thing you had ever wanted and yet it seemed so near. 

"Then?" Ami's voice went hoarse as she began to felt the lump in her throat. He was standing so closed to her that she could smell him. God, he smells so good. She would give up anything just to touch the broadness of his chest and his muscular arms. 

"I want you to notice me," he said softly. He did. He really wanted her to know his existence. The first time he saw her, he thought that a beautiful and delightful petite like her surely had a boyfriend, who was – his jealous mind told him – overly eager boy with sloppy kisses. And when he knew that she didn't have any, he was extremely pleased. The only way, he could think to get her attention was to make her annoyed with him. And she had misunderstood his intention. 

"Why?" She whispered persistently. Her heart demanded to know. Even though she refused to let any hope grew; a spark of hope began to melt her cold heart. 

He raised his hand to her soft cheek and caressed it gently. His thumb traced her high cheekbones down to her small nose. He seemed hesitated and slightly frightened. Frightened of her rejection. He took a deep breath as he lowered his face closed to hers. Their lips were an inch apart and Ami closed her eyes. 

"Because I love you, Ami," he whispered against her lips. Her eyes opened in disbelief. His while body tensed as he waited for her rejection. 

"Can you say that again?" Ami weakly asked. 

"I love you, Ami," he whispered louder. Then Ami did something that surprised him. It surprised herself too. She slid her palm up from his chest to his shoulders and went around his neck. Bringing his head closer to her, she stood on tiptoe to match his incredible height. 

"I love you too," she whispered back and offered her lips to his hungry lips. Zoisite was never this contented until he hold his love close to his heart. Lips touched and body clinging desperately to each other. Life was never this beautiful. 


	28. Chapter 27

Memory 27 

"That's the dumbest comedy I've ever seen in my entire life!" Mina punched the remote control button to change to another channel. "This is worse than the first ones!" Mina exclaimed when the screen showed two men kissing. "That's disgusting!" 

"You thought it is disgusting but they don't," a laughing voice said from behind. Mina turned around in surprised and saw Kunzite was smiling irritatingly. Punching the button off, she stood up and marched toward him. She lifted her chin proudly to meet his silver-gray eyes. 

"Do you?" she asked curiously. 

"Do I what?" Kunzite still wore that annoying smile as he sank himself into her huge sapphire eyes. Everything about Mina was perfect and he couldn't find any flaw in her appearance nor her characteristic. 

"Do you think that is disgusting too?" Mina said more clearly. 

Kunzite chuckled amusedly at her question. What did she think about him anyway? Gay? "I'd rather be kissing a woman instead of some sick men," he answered reasonably. 

"But it still means you are willing to kiss a guy, aren't you," Mina pointed out. Mina wore one of her confuse-disgusting face that Kunzite almost burst out laughing at her innocent remark. 

"If there is no woman available, yes," he said nonchalantly and shoved his hand in his pocket. His black turtleneck shirt, matching with dark blue jacket was contrasted with his shining silvery hair, which was neatly tied up. Mina always admired the way he wore his expensive clothes. 

"You are sick," Mina wrinkled her nose, trying to show him that she was disgusting but when she heard his deep chuckle, Mina smiled softly. Her heart was melting each time she heard his deep and manly voice. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably every time he touched her. Kunzite made her felt like a woman – a needing woman. She always wondered why he often be where she was. She knew it was crazy but she couldn't resist herself from thinking that he, too, might interest in her just like she did to him. 

Kunzite looked at the goddess in front of him, looking thoughtful but her eyes were strangely soft. He wondered what she was thinking and hoped she was thinking about him. He didn't why each time he looked at her, a strange feeling swept over his heart, making him craving for something that he couldn't quite understand. No women could make him felt like the way Mina did and that was why he tried to find excuses to be neared with her as often as he could. Only the sight of her could make this feeling of aching need go away. "What were you thinking?" he asked softly. The topic of gay and kissing were forgotten. 

Mina raised her eyes mysteriously. _You'll never know what had crossed her mind. _Kunzite thought admirably. It amazed him that she could make him to admire her more than two times a day. Something told him that Mina was a whole lot more interesting than any of those women he knew. "I was thinking why you always around the corner. It's like you're following me." Mina answered honestly. She wasn't very good at lying, so she was intended to do so. 

"I like that," he said instead, which made Mina confused. "Huh?" She frowned. 

"You are honest. Saying what you're thinking not what I would think," Kunzite smiled. Most women he met were eager to impress him. They usually said to make him flattered, which he hated most. _So, he likes me for being honest. _Mina thought. 

"What else you like about me?" Mina tested him, pointing up her chin, pretending to be modest. 

_There's a question. _He thought amusedly. "Your eyes." He decided after thinking for a while. He liked every little thing about her and it took a while for him to decide. "When they shine, I felt I am watching two enormous sapphire, which are priceless and rare." 

His words startled her. Suddenly she felt she was the only woman, who was beautiful and attractive. Never had she met a male who could manipulate the word because she usually dated with a male with same age with her. He was as eager as she was. _What do you expect from eighteen years old boy? _Mina thought dryly. "And?" She lifted her eyebrows modestly. 

"You want more?" Kunzite joked. "Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck as he studied her closely. So close that their noses almost touched. Mina could smell his cologne and the scent made her a little dizzy. 

Slowly he touched his lips to her cheek, tracing the curve of her high cheekbone. "I like your smooth cheek. It feels like a satin – soft and rich." Mina closed her eyes, drown into his wonderful words and action. His lips ran to side to the bridge of her nose, cherishing each arch and bend until he softly touched her lips. "And I love this part of your flawless face. They are so sweet and satiny that I could kiss you forever." He cupped her face and pushed it to face him, so that he could kiss her with more accesses. 

He kissed her softly and tenderly. Keeping all his love inside, trying to tell her that he needed her, he wanted her and he loved her more than everything he had ever possessed, he deepened his lips. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of hurting her by his usual rough kiss. And for the time in his life, he kissed a woman with love not with lust. He wanted her and if it took all his wealth to make her his, he would give everything he had. 

He lost himself in the kiss, surrounded by her sweet-scented perfume. He never wanted this moment to be over and had to find another excuse to see her and to touch her. His heart desperately wanted Mina but feared for her rejection. Why would she fall in love with ex-general that once had tried to kill her? He was breathless and so did she. Reluctantly he lifted his head and looked enigmatically with his silver-gray eyes into hers. 

Mina couldn't look away from his eyes, even though she wanted to. The spell that he had put around her seemed to be working because she now was an inch away from the surface of her heart. As much as she hated him, she couldn't deny herself and her heart from admitting that she loved him. Who wouldn't fall for a silver-gray eye man with gorgeous silver hair that match perfectly with his unbearably handsome face? But if she said that she loved him, would he return her love or he would throw his head back and laugh or worst, he pitied at her, saying that her childish love didn't suit him? She could still deal with his rejection but never, ever if he looked with those pitiful eyes that were meant for her. 

Even though he annoyed her in every way, she knew deep down inside; her life would be empty without his irritating remarks and answers. She couldn't bear to think he was flirting with another women. She had to say those words now before her feeling was too strong to be rejected. But was she strong enough to say those words and accept any of his heart-breaking reaction or words? Could she convince him that he mean everything to her that her love wasn't the usual teen-age crush? How would she react if he turned back from her and left? 

"What were you thinking, Mina?" Kunzite broke the silence. _About you. I am always thinking about you. Why can't I take you out of my mind? _Mina thought. 

"I was thinking why I can't take you out…" Mina stopped abruptly. What was she thinking? That he felt the same way like she did? That he loved her too? _Get a life, Mina! _Her mind retorted. _Zap out from your childish dreams. He'll never love you because he has dozens of sophisticated and pretty women to entertain him. _Taking a deep breath and release it, she muttered out a sentence. "It's nothing." 

Kunzite wouldn't let her get of the hook easily. "No, I want to know what you are trying to say?" he insisted. 

"It's nothing," she said louder. When she saw the skeptical look, she waved her hands desperately. "Really," she pressed. 

"Mina," he said quietly. 

"What?" 

"What are you afraid of?" his question made her stiffened. _What? _Mina thought. _What am I afraid of? _Then an answer popped out from her head. _You are afraid of his rejection. You love him so much that you feared by saying those three words; you might lose him as well as a friend. _

"What are you afraid of!?" he repeated with much louder and rougher voice. Mina's concentration snapped off. "I'm afraid of you!" she said loudly. "I'm afraid of losing you!" She took a step backward, her chest heaved for every word. "I'm afraid of your rejection!" 

"I'M AFRAID OF EVERYTHING!!" She said loudly. Tears started form beneath the thick lashes of her eyes. 

Kunzite was bewildered at her words. He never thought that she would feel the same way too about him. At the look of her face, he knew that smiling wouldn't be very appropriate and it might hurt her beyond belief. Slowly he reduced the space between them and used his index finger to push her chin up. Mina hid her tearful eyes beneath her lashes, obviously shameful by the action. 

"Look at me, Mina," Kunzite softly ordered. But when she refused, Kunzite said more firmly. "Look at me." Mina slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Her eyes never ceased to amaze him, shining beautifully, whether she was happy, mischievous or sad. 

"Say those words right in front of me before you make any stupid assumption," he said half-joked and half-serious. Mina wasn't sure he was rejecting her or accepting her but her heart was soaring crazily. Kunzite saw the confusion was written all over her face and curved ups a small smile. "Say it, Mina." 

Her mouth trembled as she tried to get those words out. Hesitation zipped her mouth closed back but the tender in his face rebuilt her confidence and she reopened her mouth. "I…I love you," she said softly as she looked at his chest. 

"Say it again, Mina," Kunzite ordered. He wanted her to find the pride in their love not shameful. "Look at me and say it again." 

Slowly, she raised her head and met her gaze boldly to his. "I love you, Kunzite," she said with happiness in her eyes. "I love you now and forever." 

He lowered his head once again with wonder and blissful in his heart at her unbelievable confession. "And I love you, queen of my heart," he answered. Mina wrapped her arms around him tightly, as if she was holding him for the last time, and her tears fell on her cheeks, knowing that she had found the love in her forever life. 

* * * * * * 

Lita awoke and tried to lie on her right shoulder, facing away the door with an awful headache, sore muscles and painful stab of her healing shoulder and thigh as she moved. Sunlight burned her eyes when she opened them, so she quickly closed her eyes back. She could feel that whoever bandaged her wounds, had done a remarkably good job, which she or he had wrapped it neatly. For a while she laid unmoved, waiting for the pain to subside. 

She couldn't believe that her nightmare had over. The last three days seemed like three years and she never ever wanted to go back if her master was still alive. The brutal punishment, the heart-breaking words of curses, the uncomfortable place and the uneatable food even for a slave. Until now, Lita was wondering how could she survive almost twenty years, living with her heartless master. 

Now her friends had discovered the truth about her being a slave and Lita was waiting in anticipation for their reaction and how they would treat her. For a moment she considered telling them about her real identity – not the lady of Jupiter or a filthy slave but the last heir of Jupiter Kingdom. But when she remembered her mother's words, she dreaded the idea for she hated being center of skeptically attention. Whatever happened, she didn't care. 

As her thinking about her life, sad and happy memories, she suddenly thought about Nephrite. Her heart broke; her mind numbed and tears fall from her cheek to the white pillow under her head. The pains from all over her body that she felt now was nothing to compare with the pains from her heart of the thought of losing him. He was part of her soul now and forever. 

Losing him mean losing all reason that she had to live in this lonely life. Losing him mean losing all the excitements in her life. Losing him mean losing a huge part of her that could never be replaced. Only him could make her felt complete in every way and could bring back the joy in her life. But now he was dead… 

As tears dampened her pale cheeks, she recalled every sweet memory she had made with him. She remembered when he kissed her for the first time, so confident with no hesitation. The powerful grip of his hands whenever he hold her and the way he expertly used his mouth and tongue that make her lost her ability to think. There was a time when he kissed her on the center of her palm softly and tenderly. Her throat tightened when his tenderness slipped into her heart and stole it secretly. 

She realized that she loved him so much that she knew as long as she live, she would never forget his boyish grins that were so irresistible or his kisses that made her forgot the world existed or his wonderful words that healed her broken heart. Her heart was his forever. Lita silently sobbed at the loss of her love. _Why is he dead and I'm alive? _Her shoulders shook softly as the tears were uncontrollably spilled over from her cheeks to the pillows. _What did I do that makes me deserve this? Why didn't I just die? _Years ahead her was a huge gaping black hole of emptiness. Lita didn't know if she could survive that long. 

Nephrite silently opened the door. He had disobeyed Ami's order not to leave the bed and he now wished that he hadn't disobeyed the order because each step he took, the pain that stabbing his chest worsened. After all had happened, he couldn't just lie there and staring at the ceiling, so he held back the pain. The need to see Lita was so intense that he couldn't resist having even a quick look at the beautiful angel that had haunted his mind ever since he had opened his mind. He had expected her to be asleep with different kind of bandages on her slender body but what he saw was beyond his expectation. 

Lita was facing away from the door, with bandages on her body – like he had thought before - and her shoulders shook softly. He swore he heard a sobbing sound from her, so low as if she struggled to hide it. Even in an empty room, Lita forbid herself to cry. _Stubborn woman. _He thought as the surge of tenderness pierced his heart. Slowly he headed toward her intended to ask and share her pains. This was the last time she would cry and hide the pain alone. 

"Lita?" he asked softly. But she didn't turn around or even bothered to answer his question. "Are you in pain?" he tried again. 

Lita was too distraught to even look up. Instead she closed her eyes tightly, forbidding more tears to fall and nodded her head softly. Nephrite was panic when Lita nodded her head. His gaze scanned her wounds to find any bleeding; relief not to find any opening wounds and reverted to her hidden face. "Where do you feel the pain?" He asked again. 

"In my heart," Lita answered softly. She thought she heard Nephrite's voice, tenderly asking about her pain but decided that was only her imagination. After all, she missed him like crazy already, which probably made her imagined things that had to do him. "Always in my heart," she added softly. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lita sounded so far away as if she didn't know to whom she was talking to and didn't care what she was saying. He was wondered whether Lita knew that there was a human in her room, talking to her or not. Nephrite looked around and found an armless wooden chair beside her bed and he quietly pulled it closed to her bed. 

"Lita," he said softly. He touched softly her arm, forcing her turned around to face him. The pain in his chest was nothing to compare the pain he felt when he saw his love like this. As he pulled her around with one hand, his other hand unconsciously pressed into his chest. He didn't know why he hadn't felt the pain until he left his bed. 

Lita turned around uncaringly, wishing this person would leave her alone. She had a broken thing that had to be mended by her. But what she saw shocked her beyond belief, a thread of relief and happy began sewing up her broken heart and a spark of fear crossed her mind. Who wouldn't be frightened? The person, who had died in her arms, was alive. Lita was afraid to move. Afraid to lose him, even as an imagination that was created by her losing mind, if she moved. 

He was more perfect in this illusion than others before. His wavy chestnut hair was messily tied back with strands of hair fall down. The dark blue robe that partially covered his body couldn't hide the bandage around his chest – the part of him that she hadn't thought before. The crystal clear blue eyes of his were staring concernedly at her. Her previous dreams about him weren't this clear and perfect. His strong hand was desperately clutched his heavily wrapped chest. Wait! Something was wrong! After searching the flaw, she finally realized that he was in pain and an illusion couldn't feel any pain. 

Lita quickly sat up and clutched his arm possessively. This couldn't be an imagination. She could feel the familiar warmth of his body every time she was this close to him. "Nephrite!" Nephrite smiled forcefully at her, as if trying to brace himself from the pain. "What's wrong with you?" Lita cried when she saw his face was pale and sweating like crazy. 

"Hurt…" he whispered at her. 

"Where? Where do you feel hurting?" 

"Chest," he answered inaudibly. "Where else," he teased. Lita pulled herself away from the bed and laid him onto the bed. How could he be joking in this kind of situation? Lita thought, fuming by his attitude and herself. Lita didn't why lately, every time they got the chance to be together, one of them was hurting – physically or emotionally. Sometimes, she'd got this kind of feeling that they were not meant to be together. 

Lita slowly pushed his robe open so; she could take a good look at his chest. As she thought before, his wound was bleeding again. A big stain of blood on the bandage made Lita slightly scared. She was about to call Ami for help but Nephrite grasped her hand. It was strong and protective as usual. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Where are you going?" he demanded. He ignored the bearable pain as he tightened his grasp, unwilling to see her left. The pain was not the biggest problem right now. 

"What else do you think I'm going? To circus?" Lita said sarcastically. She thought she was being sarcastic but he knew that she was angry. Nephrite wanted her to feel exactly like he felt when she said that she told them to leave by saying that she would survive alone in that planet with that vicious woman – painfully anger. He wanted to know whether her confession when he was dying was her deepest secret or merely encourage words. And he would know it by seeing her anger. 

"The pain was nothing…" he started to sit up. But his statement didn't relieve her but it pissed her off. Lita could see that he was struggling with pain. Lita was straining herself with different kind of emotion and mostly was anger. He was acting nonchalantly but he was a terrible faker when he was in pain. Did he think she was blind? 

"The hell was not!" she burst out, which made Nephrite slightly stunned. "Your blood is DRIPPING from your bandage. Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that you're not in pain?!" God! Didn't he know how much she cared for him and how much she loved him? Was her confession made him felt awkward around her? Then why the hell did he come here at the first place?! 

"Lie back!" she ordered angrily. "And don't you dare get out from that bed until Ami is here! Got that!" Lita knew she was acting possessive but the hell with that! He was about to reject her when he came in earlier and fate punished him for that by giving him the pain. 

"No, I'll be all right," Nephrite insisted, still holding her hand. He knew that the wound was opening and bleeding but that didn't concern him much. He could hold on two or three minutes but he couldn't wait any longer to tell her how exactly he felt. The truth was suffocating him and he couldn't and wouldn't rest until the secret that he had been hiding was revealed. 

"No, you're not!" Lita protested with worried. Now when she knew the reason he came here, she couldn't stay any longer here, receiving his condolence to her childish love. How she hated him for that! "You…you are hurting and I…" 

"Do you hate me?" Nephrite cut her words quietly. He knew that Lita was eager to leave him and he wondered why. After all she was the one who confessed first. Didn't she want to know his answer? 

"Why did you say that?" Lita asked. 

"You hate me," Nephrite realized. She hadn't even bothered to deny it and he was certain know. His heart was twisting and slashed, just like when he first saw her on Planet Jupiter. Slowly, he released her hand, thinking that he would never understand her. She had hurt him twice and he wanted to know why. "Why?" 

"I…I don't know what you're talking about?" Lita looked away. Her heart was mixing with full of confusing emotions and she didn't know whether what she felt right now was hatred. She wanted to be very far from him and never want to see him ever again but she knew she would cry out for his lost. She knew she would crave for him. God! She was so confused! 

"Why do you hate me?" his voice hardened with straining anger. But Lita remained silent. How she answered that question when herself didn't know her own feeling? 

The anger that he felt was unbearable. All he wanted to do was to yank her down to bed and took her right now, punishing her and making her felt the hurting that he felt in his heart. He reached out for her and forced her to sit beside him. He didn't feel the pain in his chest anymore. "Why?!" Nephrite asked with a louder voice but Lita seemed to be deaf. His control snapped. 

"WHY, DAMN IT!!" he pushed her down to bed with him laying atop her, pining her arms, an inch apart from her lips. His breath was heavy and Lita could smell the familiar faint scent of cologne. It made her wanted to kiss him, pouring all her love over his heart, whether he was on verge of rejecting her or not. But the feeling didn't lessen her fear at his dangerous anger. 

"Because you…you obviously didn't want me…" Lita stammered, swallowing back the lump in her throat and fresh tears swimming in her eyes. Confession was hurt, especially she knew how he would react. "And…I don't want you to…to say that in front of me because it…it hurts me very much an I…I hate you for that…that feeling you'd gave me and…" 

Nephrite's groan cut off her sentences. Lita didn't know whether it was a relief or a laughing groan. He released her arms and wrapped his own muscular arms around her slender body, burying his head in her neck, savoring the natural scent of her. Usually, he would laugh at this kind of confession. But when he met Lita, everything about his life had turned upside down and nothing made any sense. Her zits and wits dazzled him endlessly and he had this kind of feeling that spending his whole life with her would be interesting and blissful. Now that he knew that she loved him as much as he did, he would never, ever let her go again. 

He reluctantly lifted his head, looking down at the beautiful angel that lay beneath him with her huge eyes looking back him with confusion in her eyes, admiring her. "I kind of heard that you said you love me, is that true?" He asked softly. He wanted to see whether she was going to say yes or no. 

Lita looked away in humiliation. She wished she hadn't confessed anything. "Is that true?" he asked again. Lita still refused to answer him but Nephrite could see her cheeks were slightly red. 

"Don't lie to me, Lita," he said, forcing her face to meet him. "I maybe dying at that time but I am not deaf." Lita knew if he was the one who persuading her, there was no way she could resist him. He was pure temptation and perfect in every way. Slowly she nodded her head and her cheeks were redder. His heart was soaring happily for her confirmation but he carefully kept his expression neutral. 

"What do you mean by you know what I'm going to say?" he asked again. 

"Oh, stop asking me so many questions!" she said feeling frustrated. "I admit that I did say I love you and now you've got your answer, so please, _please_ let me go!" Lita couldn't bear it anymore. They were in an embarrassing position, as if they were making out secretly and he wanted to ask more embarrassing questions. What if any of their friends accidentally walked in without knocking? 

Her frustration melted away, when Nephrite suddenly touched his lips to hers but she refused to response. He trailed his kisses down to her throat when he realized that he wasn't going to win if he kissed her on the same spot. She looked so adorable when she was frustrated that he couldn't resist to kiss her. His lips followed the valley on her throat, up to her upper neck just beneath her ear and gently bit it, intended to leave a mark. 

Lita closed her eyes, looking away, giving him a greater access to her neck. Whenever he touched her, lips or neck, ears or cheeks, she couldn't find the strength to push him away. Each of his move was gentle and loving that she almost believe that he did love her and it almost brought tears to her eyes. Her lonely and broken heart mended by his light touches and words, creating a magical surrounding around them. The only place where she felt needed and wanted was in his arms. 

His lips glided up to her reddened cheek and settled back to her lips. Her resistant broke and she opened her lips to receive his tongue and lips. She tried to remember his wonderful kisses – the gentle way he used hid teeth and the passionate way he glided his soft mouth, in case she never had the chance anymore. Deep in her heart, he was the only man who she had loved with all her heart and all her life. 

He broke the contact and went back to her ear. As he played with her ear, tracing each hollow with his tongue, he whispered very softly and seductive, which made every muscle in her body went rigid. "I love you too, Lita. Just like you said to me, from Earth to Heaven, I'll be always with you." His breath hit sensually to the sensitive area of her ear but Lita was too shocked to notice. 

Every muscle of hers went rigid, her breathing had stopped, and her heart beating was faster than usual, telling her that she believed him completely but her mind was shouting with denial. She closed her eyes, trying to be rational. As much as her mind gave her reasons of not believing him, her heart always won against everything. Perhaps fate had chosen to give her a chance to be with someone who would care and loved her forever and Lita knew if she let this chance to slip from her hand, she had only herself to blame on. 

Even if he was just toying with her heart just like he had toyed with other women, she wanted at least to know how it felt to be in his arms every time she was hurting and how it felt to say she loved him everyday without worrying of his rejection. She hated to cry alone and mended the broken pieces of her heart by herself. Now she had the chance to love and to be loved by someone, she would be fool if she let him go. 

Lita opened her eyes and saw a pair of sapphire eyes, staring back her. The concern and caring in his eyes made Lita almost believed that he really loved her. Slowly, she brought both of her hands to his jaw and pulled his face down to kiss him. She tried to express how deep her love was by her kisses. Nephrite understood. She knew he was because he gave her the softest and the gentlest kiss that made her almost cried. 

Maybe it wasn't so bad to open her heart one more time. Maybe it was time to trust someone. As she kissed him, Lita knew that it didn't matter whether he loved her or not. As long as she knew that she truly loved him, that's all that matters. If he had gone one day, she had at least memories of him to hang on to. If she met another man, she knew she couldn't possibly love him more than she had loved Nephrite. He was her life, her reason and her memories. But now, she had memories to make. Memories of him… 

* * * * * * 

Finish! Phew… I thought I would never finish this story and chapter done. I've written You Are Only Love and its sequel Memory for two years! Thanks to all of you! Watch out for the next brand new stories! Bye 


End file.
